Dark Lady Weasley
by RazorbladeButterfly
Summary: Was passiert, wenn anstatt dessen, dass Harry Tom in seinem zweiten Jahr tötet, sich der Seelensplitter mit Ginny verschmelzt? WARNUNG: in späteren Kapiteln Andeutung von Gewalt, sowohl hetero als auch homosexuelle Paare
1. Prolog

**Disclaimer**: Das Harry Potter Universum gehört nicht mir, leider.

Wenn dem so wäre, würde Harry eine Intelligenz aufweisen, die seine Schuhgröße übersteigt, würde dank seines Hintergrunds den Menschen weniger vertrauen - schließlich ist er misshandelt wäre nicht so ein Muttersohn und würde mehr für sich selber einstehen. Und Harry wäre am ende des siebten Bandes gestorben.. unter anderem.

**AN:  
**Ich grüße euch, werte Leser und Leserinnen..

Die Geschichte ist mir schon eine ganze Weile in meinem Kopf herum gespukt, jetzt hat sie es endlich auf meinen Laptop geschafft ;)

Hier das erste Kapitel. der Rest folgt, sobald ich ihn überarbeitet habe - und es euch denn interessiert..

Sagt mir bitte, was ihr denkt - konstruktive Kritik ist sehr willkommen, für flames gibt es nur eine sinnvolle Anwendungsmöglichkeit: Marshmallows drauf grillen..

Also dann: auf zu der Geschichte, viel Spaß!

**Prolog**

Sein Plan war vereitelt, er hatte versucht Ginnys Energie zu stehlen, sie bis auf den letzten Tropfen aus zu saugen, sie sterben zu lassen und somit endlich einen eigenen Körper zu erlangen danach Voldemort zu besiegen und seinen Platz ein zu nehmen.

Tom hatte gewusst dass sein Ende gekommen war(,) oder das des Jungen, in dem Moment als er durch die Tür trat.

Wenn er es schaffte dieses Rotznasige Balg zu töten, konnte er seinen Plan noch immer zu ende führen. Er musste sich so viel Zeit verschaffen wie ihm nur irgend möglich war, sie weiter ihres Lebens berauben, und wenn er damit fertig war, würde er als einzig lebender die Kammer verlassen.

So sprach er mit ihm, beschäftigte ihn, erzählte all die kleinen Dinge, die ein Schurke so von sich gibt, bevor ihn der Held tötet. er redete und redete und redete dann sogar noch ein bisschen mehr. er sah, wie die Räder im Kopf des Jungen arbeiteten ohne zu einem Schluss zu kommen.

Als Tom nichts mehr ein fiel was er noch sagen konnte, rief er den Basilisken, doch Harry besiegte ihn mit Hilfe von Fawkes und dem Schwert Gryffindors. Fast hätte es ihn das Leben gekostet, fast hätte Tom ihn besiegt, doch dieser dreimal verfluchte Phönix heilte die Wunde und neutralisierte das tödliche Gift!

Ein helles Licht erschien um Tom herum, als Harry Potter, der Junge, der den dunklen Lord bereits schon zwei mal besiegt hatte, nach dem Basilisken Zahn griff und das Tagebuch Voldemorts durchbohrte.

In dem Moment, in dem die Seiten durchstochen waren löste sich die Verbindung, die ihn an das Buch band. Tom schrie wie von Todesqualen erfüllt, während er buchstäblich im letzten Augenblick in das einzige Objekt das eine Verbindung zu ihm besaß floh, Ginny, die ein paar Schritte von ihm entfernt lag.

Harry atmete erleichtert aus, als das Mädchen wieder Farbe bekam und anfing zu atmen. Tom hatte ihr sämtliche Energie zurück gegeben die er entbehren konnte. wenn sie starb, war es auch um ihn geschehen, das wusste er.

Während Harry sie zurück zu Ron trug erlangte Ginny noch einmal für wenige Minuten das Bewusstsein zurück, bis sie für mehrere Tage in ein magisches Koma fiel. Während der Zeit würden Toms und ihre Seelen und Magie sich unwiderruflich verbinden. Tom hatte nun einen Körper, wie er es sich gewünscht hatte, doch war es nicht der seine.


	2. Kapitel 1

AN: Willkommen zu meinem nächsten Kapitel. Wie immer gehört mir nur der Plot und die wenigen Originalen Charaktere.

Kapitel 1

Als Ginny das erste Mal nach einem Monat wieder zu sich kam, lag sie in einem ihr fremden Raum in einem ihr unbekannten Bett. Die Wände waren weiß gestrichen, dieselbe Farbe wie ihre Bettwäsche. Zuerst dachte sie, dass sie sich im Krankenflügel befand, doch dann fielen ihr die reihenweise leuchtenden Punkte an der Wand gegenüber der Tür auf, die sich neben ihr unbekannten Symbolen befanden.

Sie fühlte sich schwach und müde und war gerade so lange wach, um zu sehen, wie ein Pfleger mit ihren Medikamenten das Zimmer betrat.

Ihre Genesung ging nur schleichend von Statten. Sie verbrachte einen großen Teil der Zeit Schlafend mit Träumen voller gelber Augen und langen dunklen Korridoren, aus denen sie nicht selten Schweißgebadet erwachte und trotz dessen, dass sich jede Faser ihres Selbst dagegen wehrte, wieder in Morpheus Armen zu versinken, so schaffte sie es doch nicht, sich zu wehren. Sie brauchte fast noch einen Monat in diesem Fremden Zimmer, bis sie lange genug wach war, um zu registrieren, wo sie sich befand: Die Weißen Wände, die sie zuerst so sehr an die im Krankenflügel erinnert hatten, gehörten zu St. Mungos. Zu ihrem Erstaunen hatte sie ein eigenes Zimmer – was sonst nur sehr schweren Fällen zu stand oder Wichtigen und berühmten Patienten, die dem Krankenhaus besonders viel Geld einbrachten. Da sie zu der letzteren Gruppe wohl kaum zählen würde, gehörte sie wohl eher in die erste. Ihr wurde Angst und Bange, was mit ihr falsch sein konnte, dass sie in die Isolation verlegt wurde.

Der Grund wurde ihr sehr schnell klar: jede Gefühlsregung von ihr brachte ihre Magie dazu aus zu brechen und die Welt um sie herum zu verändern. Das erste Mal, dass sie es beobachtete war, als Harry sie einmal besuchen kam, um zu sehen, wie es um sie stand. Die vertrockneten Wildblumen auf ihrem Nachttisch begannen wieder zu blühen und eine warme Sommerbrise fuhr durch ihren Raum, obwohl ihr Fenster geschlossen war.

Ginny wusste nicht, was sie schlimmer finden sollte: dass sie vielleicht eine ansteckende Krankheit hatte – was sich als falsch herausgestellt hatte – oder, dass ihre Magie aus den Fugen geraten war – was auch nicht viel besser war, als dass sie als Squib endete, wie sie glaubte sich zu erinnern gehört zu haben, doch es mochte auch ein Traum gewesen sein.

Sie hatte in einem Bett gelegen, weiße Leinen hatte es gehabt. Zu ihrer rechten stand ein Krug mit Wasser und eine Vase mit bunten Blumen. Daneben lag eine Kette aus Kronkorken und blauen und grünen Glasscherben. Während Ginny geschlafen hatte musste Luna sie besucht haben.

Sie hörte Stimmen durch die Wand zu ihrer Rechten. Sie wollte sich gerade von dem ständigen auf und ab in den Schlaf wiegen lassen, als ihr Name fiel. Sofort wurde sie hellhörig. Sie verstand nur Brocken, doch das was sie verstand, beunruhigte sie zutiefst. Wenn sie es richtig verstand, dann würde sie ihre Magie verlieren. Panik befiel sie und ihr war, als würde die Temperatur im Raum dramatisch sinken, sie dachte sogar, sie könne den Atem sehen, aber das bildete sie sich sicher nur ein. Nicht lange, und sie war erschöpft eingeschlafen.

Von nun an war sie immer öfter wach. Täglich bekam sie jetzt Besuch, entweder von einem ihrer Brüder oder ihren Eltern, ein paar Mal kamen auch Hermione und Luna, nur Harry ließ sich nicht blicken, was aber durchaus daran liegen konnte, dass er bei seinen Verwandten nicht aus dem Haus kam.

Am ende des zweiten Monats durfte sie nach Hause gehen. Sie war noch immer schwach, doch mittlerweile außer Gefahr. Sie musste nur noch eine Reihe Tränke nehmen und alle paar Tage zur Kontrolle zurück kommen.

Sie erfuhr erst später, wie knapp sie dem Tod entronnen war. Nicht nur einmal war sie anscheinend alleine in St. Mungos wiederbelebt worden. Doch zum Glück hatte sie davon keine Ahnung und so ging sie glücklich zwischen den Zwillingen laufend nach Hause – ohne Magie, denn noch eine ganze Weile würde sie auf jedwede Art von Magie mit gewaltigen Ausbrüchen reagieren. Aber es war ihr nur recht. Mit jedem Atemzug sog sie die Luft tief ein. Sie genoss den Geruch von den Autos, den Bäumen, den Blumen und selbst den widerlichen Duft einer Passantin, die bei weitem zu viel Parfüm aufgetragen hatte. Alles war besser als der beißende Geruch des Desinfektionsmittels, das sie den gesamten Tag hatte riechen müssen und der in ihr schon nach ein paar Tagen ein leichtes Gefühl von Übelkeit ausgelöst hatte.

Aber das war nicht das Schlimmste gewesen. Was am Meisten an ihren Nerven genagt hatte, war gewesen, dass sie fast ununterbrochen Langeweile gehabt hatte. Selbst die ausschweifenden und allesamt unglaublich witzigen Geschichten ihrer Brüder hatten sie nicht ablenken können, sodass sie nach einer Woche nach ihren Schulbüchern fragte und sie einen großen Teil ihrer wachen Zeit damit zu brachte, ihre Hausaufgaben zu erledigen – aus reiner Verzweiflung.

So sehr sie es sich auch wünschte ihren Raum zu verlassen, die Gänge entlang zu wandern und dann rein zufällig die Eingangspforte zu durchschreiten um die Sonne auf ihrer Haut zu spüre, die echte Sonne, nicht die Illusion, die von den magischen Fenstern hervorgerufen wurde, sie war zu schwach dazu und keiner, weder Ärzte noch ihre Besucher, hatten es für eine gute Idee gehalten.

Sie gingen nicht weit. Ein paar Straßen weiter hatte ihr Vater sein Auto geparkt. Wie er das bekommen hatte, war ihr nicht klar, aber vielleicht lag es auch einfach daran, dass magische Transportmöglichkeiten in ihrer Gegenwart derzeit verrückt spielten und aufgrund ihrer Ausbrüche sie auch nicht unter Muggeln reisen konnte. Vielleicht war an ihrer Krankheit doch etwas gutes dran?

Vom Auto aus brachte ihre Mutter sie direkt ins Bett, was sie auf der einen Seite erleichterte – die Fahrt alleine hatte sie sämtlicher Kraft beraubt – und auf der anderen frustrierte. Sie schwor sich, wenn sie wieder gesund wäre, würde sie drei Tage durchgehend wach sein.

Aber noch war sie weit davon entfernt. Die geringsten Tätigkeiten erschöpften sie so sehr, dass sie noch immer den Tag zu einem großen Teil verschlief und nachts plagten sie immer wieder dieselben beunruhigenden Träume, die sie aus dem Schlaf fahren ließen. Sie erinnerte sich nicht an viel, nur die Augen blieben ihr für den Rest des Tages. Sie schienen sie aus den Schatten heraus an zu starren und manchmal bekam Ginny Angst, dass das Wesen, zu dem sie gehörten, sie anspringen und töten würden.

Manchmal wenn sie des Nachts wach wurde hielt sie sich mit aller Macht wach, blickte in die Schatten und beobachtete das Monster, damit es nicht einen unachtsamen Moment nutzen würde und sie anfiel, Was in Hinsicht ihrer Erschöpfung nicht förderlich war. Eine Nacht Anfang August, als sie wieder Stundenlang wach lag und sie merkte, wie ihr die Augen zufielen, glaubte sie eine Stimme zu hören, die ihr eine seltsam beruhigende Melodie summte. Bevor sie wusste wie ihr geschah war sie tief und fest eingeschlafen.

Von da an schlief sie die Nächte durch und erwachte morgens vollständig ausgeruht. Sie wurde immer kräftiger und schaffte es immer länger ihr Bett zu verlassen.

Heute war der letzte Tag, an dem sie nach St Mungos musste zur Nachuntersuchung - wenn alles glatt verlaufen war.

Sie strich Butter auf ihr Brötchen und griff nach dem Honig, der auf sie zu schwebte. Manchmal konnte unkontrollierte Magie sehr praktisch sein.

Bei den Untersuchungen an diesem Morgen stellte sich heraus, dass trotz Warten ihre Magie sich nicht beruhigt hatte, wenn nicht sogar, war sie sogar noch wilder geworden, in etwa so, wie bei einem besonders magisch begabten Kind, dessen Talent gerade hervor bricht. Aber von einem so starken Fall nach Beginn der Ausbildung hatten sie noch nie gehört.

Für weitere Tests brachten sie Ginny in einen Raum voller Kristallener Säulen, in die goldene Runen eingraviert waren.

Hier wurden Veränderungen in der Magie eines Zauberers oder einer Hexe aufgezeichnet.

Normalerweise, wie ihr Arzt ihr erzählte, wurde dieser Raum geschaffen, um Jugendlichen zu helfen, wenn sie in die Maturität kamen. Mancher Magie wurde auf einen Schlag so stark, dass sie diese nicht mehr kontrollieren konnten. Vielleicht war das ja auch bei Ginny der Fall?

Sie verbrachte hier die Zeit bis zum späten Nachmittag, während sie einen Zauber nach dem anderen sprechen sollte, während die Zeichen an den Pfeilern in verschiedenen Farben aufleuchteten. Von grün über gelb und orange bis hin zu weiß und durcheinander.

Ihr lief der Schweiß von der Stirn übers Gesicht, und noch weiter trieben sie Ginny, bis sie sich nicht mehr auf den Beinen halten konnte vor Erschöpfung. - Ohne Ergebnis. Als sie ihre Daten ausgewertet hatten, zeigten sich Spitzen und Tiefs in unregelmäßigen Abständen. Es ließ sich keinerlei Muster erkennen – weder die Zauber waren gleich, noch äußere Einflüsse. Anscheinend handelte es sich um eine sehr frühe magische Volljährigkeit, die jüngste in den letzten fünfzig Jahren. Ungewöhnlich aber nicht unerklärbar, war sie doch erst im vergangenen Schuljahr dem Tod nur knapp entronnen, ein Ereignis, dass die Reife frühzeitig herbeiführen konnte.

Wenigstens hatten sie jetzt eine Möglichkeit sie zu behandeln:

Drei Mal die Woche verausgabte sie sich in diesem Raum, erst alleine, bis sie einmal ohnmächtig zusammen gebrochen war, total ausgebrannt. Auf einen Schlag war sämtliche Magie aus ihr heraus geströmt. Die Quelle in ihr drin, die sonst zwischen einem solide brennenden Feuer und einem Waldbrand variierte, war bis auf ein paar funken verloschen.

Von nun an traf sie sich mit Harper James, einem äußerst gut aussehenden Jungen Mann, der seinem Aussehen nach Hogwarts vielleicht vier Jahre hinter sich hatte. Er schrieb für den Abschluss seines Studiums an einer Arbeit über die Behandlung von magischer Reife und sie war quasi sein Forschungsobjekt – unter Beaufsichtigung seines Professors natürlich.

Zuerst arbeiteten sie mit einfachen Zaubern, ihrem Lernstand entsprechend – Levitation und Jellylegs, doch als das nicht ausreichte sie aus zu powern, zeigte er ihr ein paar fiese Flüche und nützliche Charms – Unter anderem den Bat boogey hex.

Es half ihr nicht sonderlich. Außer dass sie abends total erschöpft ins Bett fiel.

In den unpraktischsten Augenblicken brach es aus ihr hervor und ließ die verrücktesten Dinge geschehen:

Einmal hatten Fred und George versucht, ihr einen Streich zu spielen, zwar zogen sie Percy und Ron vor, doch sie gab eine größere Herausforderung ab.

Sie schlichen sich von hinten an, packten sie an den Schultern – und was sie versuchen wollten fand Ginny nie heraus. Die Zwillinge flogen durch den Raum und hatten für den Rest des Tages Brüste der eine hatte hellblonde Locken, der andere dunkelbraune glatte Haare, bis zu den Hüften, die einen verführerischen Schwung aufwiesen. Sie trugen es beide mit Fassung, Fred fragte sogar, ob er sich eines ihrer Kleider leihen könne, das grüne würde wunderbar zu seinen Haaren passen.

Letztendlich verschrieben die Doktoren ihr zusätzlich einen Trank, den sie jeden Morgen und jeden Abend nahm, zwei Teelöffel reichten zumindest aus, die Ausbrüche auf ein erträgliches Maß zu reduzieren.

Und trotzdem ließ sie jeder Ausbruch total entkräftet zurück.

Erst kurz vor Ende der Ferien fand Harper eine Lösung: Eine Kombination aus Entspannungsübungen, ihrem Training und einer erhöhten Dosis der Tränke. Nicht zu früh: So konnte Ginny wenigstens weiterhin Hogwarts besuchen.

Ginny blieb wenigstens noch genug Zeit die Ferien zu genießen – was zumindest noch davon übrig war.

Percy, der mal wieder eine allgemein schlechte Stimmung verbreitete, indem er sich jedes Mal beschwerte, wenn einer ihrer Brüder zu laut war – alles über schleichen zählte darein – wurde ihr erstes opfer – schon aus Prinzip. Sie tauschte seine Tinte gegen ein Fass (unsichtbarer) Tinte, die nach ein paar Stunden wieder verschwand. Er merkte es erst nach ein paar Tagen, während die Zwillinge und sie sich köstlich amüsierten und Percy jeden seiner Aufsätze mehrfach schreiben musste – geschah ihm recht, diesem aufgeblasenen Wichtigtuer.

Die letzte Nacht der Ferien würden sie im Tropfenden Kessel verbringen und Ginny würde Harry sehen, ihren Helden, das erste Mal wieder, seit er ihr das Leben gerettet hatte. Sie würde ihm gebührend danken und ihm ihr Geburtstagsgeschenk persönlich überreichen – hoffentlich fand er es genauso toll wie Ginny. sie hatte Colin angeschrieben und ihn um Photos von Harry gebeten. Sie hatte mit Bildern von sich und ihm zusammen ein Bilderbuch gebastelt. hoffentlich würde es ihm gefallen, hoffentlich.

Er lächelte als er es öffnete und brachte es auf sein Zimmer.

Während ihres folgenden Schuljahres verbrachte sie ihre gesamte freie Zeit damit, Harry aus der Ferne zu beobachten. Als die Sommerferien nahten, konnte sie bereits jede Stimmung nur an seiner Haltung ablesen, wusste um seinen Tarnumhang und hatte sich die Karte der Rumtreiber genommen. Auf ihrem Nachttisch stand ein Photo von ihm wie er lachte - Dank der Hilfe von Colin Creevy, ihrem Klassenkameraden.

Ginny fiel auf, dass ihr Held in letzter Zeit oft Kopfschmerzen bekam. Er befand sich deswegen oft im Krankenflügel. Bis zu den Abschlussprüfungen gab sich das aber.

im Unterricht kam Ginny dieses Jahr viel leichter mit als im Vergangenen. Ginny vermutete, dass es damit zu tun hatte, dass sie nicht von Tom besessen war. Wenn sie von Lehrern etwas gefragt wurde, antwortete sie manchmal ohne darüber nach zu denken. zu ihrem erstaunen waren die Antworten alle immer korrekt und vollständig. ihr war gar nicht bewusst gewesen, wie sehr sie während ihrer Krankheit vor gearbeitet hatte.

Es erstaunte sie besonders, da sie erneut nachts nicht gut schlief. Sie träumte von dunklen Gängen, den Augen und von Augen, die sie flehend anblickten. Trotz dessen, dass die Träume sehr intensiv waren, erinnerte sie sich nach dem Aufwachen nur an ein paar vereinzelte Brocken, die sie beim besten Willen nicht wieder zusammen setzen konnte und alles, was blieb, war ein Gefühl von Beklemmung und Verzweiflung. Es ging sogar so weit, dass sie Nachts wieder nicht schlief und morgens so müde war, dass sie fast am Frühstückstisch eingeschlafen wäre.

Sie befürchtete eine Wiederholung vom letzten Jahr und besuchte deswegen den Krankenflügel. Außer, dass Ginnys Magie sehr unruhig war, konnte Madame Pomfrey jedoch nichts finden. Aber die Veränderung in ihrer Magie war auf die Nahtod Erfahrung zurück zu führen.

Einmal versuchte sie Kaffee gegen ihre Erschöpfung zu trinken, mit dem Ergebnis, dass ein paar der Jungs den ganzen Tag Röcke trugen und endete damit, dass Severus vom Mittag an, für den Rest des Tages im Lockhart-look herum lief – komplett mit blonden Locken, hellblauer Robe, schiefem Hut – egal wie oft er ihn richtig rückte, er kippte immer wieder zur Seite -, blinkenden Zähnen und einem ständigen Lächeln, zusätzlich bekam er einen schwungvollen Gang. Am Nächsten Morgen war er wieder normal, doch jeder Schüler hatte ihn bis dahin in diesem Aufzug gesehen.

Das war das erste und letzte Mal, dass sie ein Koffeinhaltiges Getränk zu sich genommen hatte.

Ihre Träume von der Kammer des Schreckens wurden immer intensiver, Bildhafter und real, bis sie manchmal nicht mehr unterscheiden konnte zwischen wachen und schlafen. An manchen Tagen verlor sie erneut Stunden ihres Tages, doch bevor sie erneut mit ihren Sorgen zu Madame Pomfrey gehen konnte, hörten sowohl ihre Träume, als auch ihre Schlafwandlerischen Zustände auf. Trotz dessen, dass sie einen nicht unerheblichen Teil des Unterrichts 'verschlafen' hatte, schnitt sie doch in allen ihren Fächern als Klassenbeste ab.

Bis zum Ende des Jahres beruhigte sich ihre Magie dank der Übungen von Harper James und der Medizin ein wenig, doch sie brach noch immer in den unmöglichsten Momenten aus ihr heraus.

**Hermione POV**

Das Abenteuer, wenn man es denn vorsichtig nennen wollte, in dem Ginny Ende des letzten Jahres in Toms Fänge geraten war, hatte an ihrer Freundin Spuren hinterlassen. – auch wenn sie sich über die Ferien fast wieder erholt hatte.

Das erste, was sie bemerkt hatte, war gewesen, dass ihre Freundin fast ständig müde aussah, mit Ringen um die Augen, die Wagenrädern alle Ehre machten, auch wirkte sie dieses Jahr oft sehr abwesend und machte den Eindruck, dass sie manchmal nicht wusste, wo sie sich befand. Sicher war das jedoch zurück zu führen auf den Umstand, dass sie nur knapp dem Tode entkommen war.

Doch bevor sie sich Sorgen machen konnte, wurde die Rothaarige wieder ganz normal, aufgeweckt und nutzte jede sich bietende Gelegenheit den Menschen um sich herum einen Streich zu spielen. Einmal musste sogar Professor Snape daran glauben, aber ob die Zwillinge oder Ginny schuld waren, konnte niemand sagen und die drei verdächtigen hielten still.

Als Ginny dann zwei Wochen nach Beginn des Schuljahres wieder begann Harry zu beobachten – sie würde das Wort 'stalken' nicht in den Mund nehmen – wusste sie, dass wieder alles OK war und Hermione war beruhigt. Besonders, da sie derzeit ganz andere Sorgen hatte: Harrys Narbe begann wieder zu schmerzen und keine Tränke boten Linderung. Nachdem er in ihrem ersten Jahr so stark auf den-dessen-Namen-nicht-genannt-wurde reagiert hatte, befürchtete sie, dass er wieder im Schloss sein konnte. Schließlich war er laut Dumbledore und Harry nicht vernichtet worden, sondern nur auf der Flucht.

Sie beobachtete die Lehrer allesamt genau, selbst Du-weißt-schon-wer würde ja wohl keine Kinder gefährden – oder doch? Wenn das so wäre, hätte sie rund 300 Personen im Auge zu behalten und da wäre selbst mit dem Time-Turner nicht möglich. Sie würde binnen weniger Monate Jahre erleben müssen und dann würde es zum einen auffallen und sie hätte zum andern noch nicht einmal die Halbe Arbeit getan. Und was, wenn sie die Auswahl auf seine Lehrer und die ihm nahen Personen beschränkte? Ja, das war zu schaffen.

Besonders misstrauisch beobachtete sie Professor Lupin. Er hatte es geschafft, binnen kürzester Zeit das Vertrauen ihres besten Freundes zu erlangen und dadurch, dass er der Neue war, war er eine unbekannte Größe. Als er sich dank Professor Snape als Werwolf heraus stellte, war er Verdächtiger Nummer eins.

Sie hätte ja Harry und Ron von ihrer Befürchtung erzählt, aber seitdem Krummbein angeblich Krätze gefressen haben sollte – was nie bewiesen worden war – und sich beide gegen sie stellten, bekam sie da keine Chance zu – und wenn sie ehrlich war, hatte sie auch nicht das geringste Interesse dazu. Wenn die beiden ihr die kalte Schulter zeigten, konnte sie das auch!

Und doch beobachtete sie weiter Harry und all jene, die sie des Verrats an ihm verdächtigte und so bemerkte sie dann kurz vor Ostern, dass seine Kopfschmerzen verschwanden – von einem Tag auf den anderen! Zwei Wochen später vertrugen sie sich wieder.

Wie sich dann heraus stellte, war Professor Lupin kein Gefolgsmann von dem-dessen-Namen-nicht-genannt-werden-darf, sondern es handelte sich um den besten Freund Sirius' und Harrys Eltern und ein treuer Verfechter des Lichtes. Wie sehr man sich doch in einem Menschen täuschen konnte.

**Toms POV  
**

_Sobald Tom sich in Ginny geflüchtet hatte, hatte er begonnen sich wie mit langen scharfen Krallen an ihr fest zu setzen. _

_Sie wehrte sich mit jeder Faser ihres Seins, auch wenn sie nicht wissen konnte, dass er da war. Dafür hätte er sich offenbaren müssen und das würde er erst tun, wenn er nicht mehr zu entfernen sein würde._

_Ihre Magie versuchte ständig sich des Eindringlings zu entledigen, aber mit seinem gesamten Willen zu überleben hielt er sich fest. Doch er war schwach. Um sie zu retten, hatte er fast alle seine Lebenskraft opfern müssen und so gelang es Ginnys Unterbewusstsein nicht nur einmal fast, sich seiner zu entledigen. Um sich zu stärken und sie wertvoller Kraft zu berauben, bediente er sich bei ihrer Lebensenergie, sodass sie erschöpft zusammen brach. Doch das war nicht ungefährlich: Um sie aus zu schalten, musste er eine nicht geringe Menge nehmen doch wenn er ihr zu viel stahl, konnte sie sterben und er mit ihr. Vor allem, da ihrer beider Selbst um die Vorherrschaft kämpften, was in magischen Ausbrüchen resultierte und sie nicht selten beide fast ausbrannte. Doch sie stand es alles durch und zu Beginn der Ferien wurde sie von ein paar Medimagiern abgeholt und nach St Mungos verlegt, wo sie dann gesund gepflegt wurde._

_Ihre Genesung nahm eine lange Zeit in Anspruch, fast drei ganze Monate und zu Beginn des Schuljahres war sie immer noch recht schwach. Aber sie stand es durch und das in einer kürzer als zu erwartenden Zeit, besonders weil er sich immer wieder bei ihren regenerativen Kräften, ihrer Lebenskraft, bedienen musste um sie davon ab zu halten sich seiner zu entledigen. _

_Sie war stark, das musste er ihr lassen. Er hatte sich einen Guten Körper gesucht. _

_Vielleicht auch zu gut. Als er mit ihr verschmolzen war, versuchte er dann schließlich sie zu übernehmen, wie er es von Tag eins an geplant hatte. Nicht für lange, nur ein paar Stunden höchstens. Das Mädchen wusste nicht wie ihr geschah. Sie wusste nur, dass sie erneut Zeit verlo__r – und in Panik verfiel. Bevor sie deswegen zur Krankenschwester gehen konnte, stellte er seine Versuche ein. Zuerst würde er seine Kraft sammeln müssen, bevor er es erneut versuchen konnte._

**AN2  
**

**Wie ihr gesehen habt, habe ich das Kapitel aus drei verschiedenen Blickwinkeln erzählt, was in dem Fall wichtig war, ich hoffe das hat euch nicht gestört.  
**

**Ginny darf noch nicht alles von dem wissen, was ich dem Leser erzählen will, und ohne Hermiones Teil wurde **** der Text** einfach viel zu kompliziert und steif.  


**Ich hoffe auf Massenweise Reviews - vorzugsweise konstruktive Kritik. Wer mir Flames senden will, bitte nur mit dazugehörigen Marshmallows und Fisch zum grillen.  
**


	3. Kapitel 2 - Der Waffenstillstand

AN: Langsam geht der Plot los – endlich.

Das ist keine Harry/Ginny Fanfic. Er ist nur ihr Angebeteter und es wird sich nach einer Weile geben. Ich bin bloß der Meinung, dass ich ein so wichtiges Canon Element nicht einfach fallen lassen kann. Es ist etwas, das sie antreibt seit sie ein kleines Kind ist.

Über die Jahre hinweg wird sie die ein oder andere Beziehung haben, bis sie in einem gewissen Alter dann den richtigen Menschen für sie wählt. All dieses 'oh du bist meine große und einzig wahre – und natürlich auch die erste – Liebe ich bleibe bis zu meinem Lebensende mit dir zusammen' kommt bei mir nicht in die Tüte. Wenn sie sich jemanden erwählt, dann hat sie vorher eine Auswahl unter der sie ihre Wahl trifft.

So nun weiter zur Geschichte.

Kapitel 3 - Der Waffenstillstand

Es war Anfang August, noch einen Monat hatte Ginny Ferien. Die Hausaufgaben hatte sie während der ersten beiden Wochen erledigt und so hatte sie nun so viel Zeit wie sie nur wollte, um endlich Harrys Herz für sich zu gewinnen. Am Nachmittag hatten die Zwillinge und Ron zusammen mit ihrem Vater Harry für ein weiteres Jahr von den Dursleys gerettet, ganz abgemagert sah er aus.

Sie fragte sich nicht zum ersten Mal, wie es kommen konnte, dass ihn niemand von diesem grauenhaften Ort befreite.

Beim Abendessen setzte sie sich schüchtern auf den am Weitesten entfernten Platz und beobachtete ihn erneut.

Die gesamte Zeit war sie sich nicht sicher, ob sie mit ihm sprechen sollte, oder besser nicht: was, wenn sie etwas dummes sagte und er sie im Anschluss für ein Dummes Huhn hielt? - Dann doch besser schweigen. So kam es, dass sie wie im vergangenen Jahr, ihn erneut aus der Ferne beobachte, als sie eine ihr mittlerweile auf grauenhafte Weise bekannte Stimme in ihrem Kopf vernahm. '_Was für ein Stalker du doch bist! G__eh zu ihm hin oder mach dich vom Acker! __- geh besser, bevor mir noch etwas passiert.__ Ich will ihn nicht ansehen müssen, diesen schleimigen Haufen aus dem Hintern einer Kuh. Dieser Muggel liebende, Blutsverräter. Das einzig gute ist, dass er Voldemort vertrieben hat, wie auch immer der das angestellt hat. Sonderlich helle ist er ja nicht._

_Schau ihn dir einmal genau an: seine Kleidung ist seinem Status nicht angemessen.. Ein Reinblüter wie er sollte auf sein Aussehen achten. Und jetzt sag mir nicht, dass er nur die Sachen seines Cousengs hat zum Anziehen, er besitzt genug Geld um sich von oben bis unten einzukleiden und würde das einfach aus der Portokasse bezahlen. Er ist der Erbe der Potters, einer der reichsten und mächtigsten Familien Großbritanniens – nur noch übertroffen von den Malfoys und der Queen. Er sollte sich langsam einmal seines Standes gemäß verhalten."_

Als Harry sie vor etwas mehr als einem Jahr vor Tom befreit hatte, musste irgend etwas schief gelaufen sein: ein Teil von ihm steckte in ihr fest. Von Zeit zu Zeit hörte sie die Stimme des Menschen, der versucht hatte sie zu ermorden. Mit seinen Kommentaren und Beleidigungen trieb er sie langsam aber sicher in den Wahnsinn.

Zu Anfang hatte sie nicht gewusst, um wen es sich handelte, hatte geglaubt, dass der Stress, gerade eben so noch einmal dem Tod von der Schippe gesprungen zu sein ihr einfach nur zu gesetzt habe. Doch die Träume von der Kammer des Schreckens, wie sie ins Tagebuch schrieb, wie sie die Hähne erwürgte, die Schrift an der Wand, all das waren Versuche ihres blinden Passagieres mit ihr in Kontakt zu treten.

Ihm hatte sie ihre guten Noten in der Jahresabschlussprüfung zu verdanken, so wenig es ihr auch gefiel. All die kleinen Einflüsterungen, wenn ein Lehrer sie fragte, während des Unterrichts, bei den Prüfungen, kamen von ihm. Die Schlaflieder, wenn sie wieder einmal die halbe Nacht wach gelegen hatte, weil sie von Alpträumen geplagt wurde, das war Tom gewesen. Tom der Mörder, Tom, der sie dazu gezwungen hatte ihre Mitschüler zu attackieren, der sie fast hatte Morden lassen, saß in ihrem Kopf, sprach zu ihr und nichts was sie tat konnte ihn vertreiben. Nur manchmal, wenn sie sich ganz auf etwas konzentrierte konnte sie ihn zumindest für eine kleine Weile ausblenden, dann regte sich ihr Körper ohne ihr Zutun und abgelenkt wie sie dann war, konnte sie erneut seine Stimme vernehmen. Sie kämpfte mit ihm um jeden Finger, jeden Zeh, darum ihn in eine Kiste zu sperren und für immer los zu sein – ohne Erfolg. Sie war an ihn gebunden, ohne ihn loswerden zu können und das einzige was sie erreichte war, dass sie abends total erschöpft auf ihr Bett sank. Dann hatte sie oft zwei oder drei Tage Zeit um sich aus zu ruhen, dann ging alles wieder von vorne los.

Nicht selten fragte sich Ginny, warum sie nicht einfach mit jemandem sprach, sich anvertraute, aber jedes Mal, wenn sie ernsthaft darüber nach dachte, kamen ihr Toms Worte wieder in den Sinn:  
'_wir sind eins: zwei Bewusstsein in einem Körper. unsere Seelen sind verschmolzen, meine Magie und deine Magie sind verbunden. wenn wir getrennt würden, könnte niemand sagen was passiert. __D__u könntest als Squib enden, ohne Erinnerungen, ohne die Fähigkeit zu kommunizieren, wahnsinnig, im Extremfall sogar tot. Ist es dir das wert, für die__ Möglichkeit, __dass ich verschwinden_ könnte_? Ein Erfolg ist nicht garantiert, die __Chancen __sind sehr gering.' _

Sie wusste nicht, ob sie Tom glauben konnte. Er war ein manipulativer Bastard mit einem Hang zum Kontrollzwang, aber wollte sie es überhaupt riskieren?

Einmal angenommen, sie ginge zu ihgren Eltern und erzählte ihnen, dass ein Wahnsinniger in ihrem Kopf fest saß und sie keine Ahnung hatte wie sie ihn loswerden oder kontrollieren konnte, sie würden sie nach St Mungos bringen, wo die Ärzte wahrscheinlich an ihr herum experimentierten, in der Hoffnung heraus zu finden was passiert war und wie mn es wiederholen konnte. Erst dann würde man an ihre Heilung denken. Denn wer hatte schon davon gehört, dass ein Bewusstsein in einen anderen Körper über ging? Niemand von dem sie je gehört hatte Würde man sie für verrückt abtun? sie als Versuchskaninchen verwenden? Harper James, ihr Arzt, war sehr kompetent gewesen und hatte ihr sehr weiter geholfen, Sie sah sich schon auf einem Seziertisch liegen mit lauter kleinen Teilen, die um sie herum lagen. Und das war die Möglichkeit, dass man ihr glaubte. Was, wenn man Tom für eine Ausgeburt ihres kranken Hirns hielt? Würde man sie einsperren und mit Medikamenten voll pumpen? Magier hatten nicht viel Erfahrung mit der Behandlung von geistig kranken. - Und wenn sie jemanden fand, der wirklich bereit war ihr zu Helfen ohne sinnlos in ihr herum zu stochern, würde er erfolgreich sein, sie heil zurück lassen, mit ihrer Magie und ihrem Verstand in Takt? Sie zweifelte daran.

So blieb ihr nichts anderes übrig, als gegen ihn zu kämpfen, mit jeder Faser ihres Selbst ihn immer wieder und wieder in den letzten Winkel ihres Geistes zu verbannen, wo sie ihn nie wieder wahr nehmen musste. auch, wenn ihre Bemühungen nicht von sehr viel Erfolg gekrönt waren und sie nach jedem Kampf immer sehr erschöpft wurde.

Währen Ginny in Gedanken versunken war, hatten Harry Ron und Hermione begonnen sich zu unterhalten. Sie taten dabei sehr geheimnistuerisch, ließen Andeutungen fallen, als hätte sie nicht die geringste Ahnung wovon sie sprachen, als hätte sie nicht bereits am Ende des Schuljahres mit angehört wie die drei sich darüber unterhielten, dass sie Sirius vor den Dementoren gerettet und zur Flucht verholfen hatten, als wüsste sie nicht schon seit Neujahr, dass er Harrys Pate war und dass er angeblich seine Eltern verraten hatte. Wie sich heraus stellte, entsprach das nicht der Wahrheit. Ein Tot geglaubter Freund seiner Eltern, der sich als Todesser heraus stellte, hatte die Tat vollbracht, und es Sirius angehängt. Dieser saß jetzt irgendwo an einem Strand wo ihn niemand kannte und ließ Gras über seine Flucht wachsen, bis er wieder zurück kommen konnte und Harry retten. - Als bräuchte ihr Held Hilfe! Er konnte sehr gut auf sich selber aufpassen, wie er vor einem Jahr bei ihrer Befreiunge bewiesen hatte – schließlich hatte er den-dessen-Name-nicht-genannt-wurde besiegt – nicht nur einmal!

Als sie aus ihren Grübeleien in die Gegenwart zurück kehrte sprachen Ron und Harry immer noch an ihr vorbei, als könnte sie nicht verstehen worüber sie redeten. Dabei stellten sie sich so ungeschickt an, dass jeder sich den Inhalt zusammen reimen könnte. Er bräuchte dazu nur ein paar vorausgehenden Informationen.

„Wenn die noch deutlicher werden, können sie auch gleich Klartext reden, dann braucht keiner mehr sich den Rest zu denken. Für wie blöd halten die uns beide eigentlich? Wissen die etwa nicht wie viel sie preis geben? Ginny musste ihm recht geben, wenn auch sie es nur widerstrebend tat.

Hermione sah das anscheinend ähnlich, denn sie sorgte mit einem fadenscheinigen Vorwand dafür, dass die beiden Jungs vom Tisch aufstanden und in Rons Zimmer gingen, um sich die neueste Ausgabe von Quidditch Monthly an zu sehen – dabei langweilte sie alles, was mit Quidditch und fliegen zu tun hatte.

Tom machte einen sehr unfreundlichen Kommentar über dreckige Schlammblüter und Blutsverräter, den Ginny mit einer scharfen geflüsterten Bemerkung unterbrach, während gerade niemand hin hörte.

Nach dem Essen wurde sie von ihrer Mutter verpflichtet mit der Hausarbeit zu Helfen. Nicht nur sie schimpfte während dessen stumm vor sich hin, auch Tom beschwerte sich lauthals in ihrem Kopf, dass das niedere Arbeiten seien und somit unter seiner Würde.

Der Rest des Abends verging schnell, der neue Morgen kam und somit die Weltmeisterschaft. Seit sie erfahren hatte, dass ihr Vater Karten bekommen hatte war sie aufgeregt. Sie war ein echter Quidditch Fan. Sie wusste alles über die irische Nationalmannschaft und die beiden Treiber – Moran und Lynch. Der erste war aus einem kleinen Dorf nahe der schottischen Grenze. Seit seiner Zeit in Hogwarts spielte er schon und nach seinem Abschluss war er direkt von einer Mannschaft in Südengland angeworben worden. Lynch war aus London, spät entdeckt worden und das war seine erste große Chance zu spielen.

Das Spiel war Athemberaubend! Die Iren bewegten sich wie eine Einheit, jeder Mitspieler war auf das Handeln des Anderen abgestimmt, als könnten sie einander Gedanken lesen.

Mit einem zufriedenen Lächeln schlief sie an diesem Abend ein, nur um wenige Stunden später von lauten Rufen und panischen Schreien geweckt zu werden.

Überall herrschte Panik und Geschrei. Auf der Flucht vor Zauberern, bei denen es sich anscheinend um Todesser handelte wurden Fred George und Ginny von den anderen getrennt. Um sie her flogen die leuchtenden Kugeln von Flüchen und spritzte Gras und Staub auf. Ein Paar Mal wären sie alle drei fast von Querschlägern getroffen worden, wenn Tom ihr nicht jedes Mal 'ducken' oder 'Achtung' zu gerufen hätte.

So fanden sie sich schließlich alle drei wohl behalten im Wald wieder. Nach der Hektik von zuvor, nach den Schreien und der Gefahr zu sterben – ob durch einen Fluch oder dutzende von Füßen war die Stille um sie her fast unheimlich. Jedes rascheln der Blätter oder des Laubes zu ihren Füßen sowie jegliches Knacken von Zweigen lies sie zusammen fahren und zusammen kauern. Stunden lang standen sie eng aneinander gedrängt um sich gegenseitig Schutz und Trost zu spenden.

Von dem grün glitzernden Schädel erfuhren sie erst am nächsten Morgen aus der Zeitung. Als Ginny das Photo sah, und ihr Vater erklärte, dass es sich um das Dunkle Mal handele. Das Zeichen Voldemorts waren die einzigen Worte Toms '_er kommt zurück.' _egal wie sehr Ginny später in der Abgeschiedenheit ihres Zimmers versuchte mehr aus ihm heraus zu holen, so sagte er doch nicht ein Wort noch. Er schwieg für fast eine gesamte Woche.

Der Rest der Ferien verlief ereignislos. Ein paar vereinzelte Kommentare von Seiten Toms und ein paar versuche Teile ihres Körpers zu übernehmen, aber nichts was von echter Konsequenz war – ausgenommen der ein oder andere verschüttete Fruchtsäft beim Frühstück und dass Ginny gefühlt jeden Türrahmen mit nahm.

Im Nachhinein war sie dankbar dafür. Waren die Versuche Toms lästig, so wurden sie Anstrengend, sobald das Schuljahr wieder anfing.

Im Anschluss überlegte Ginny, ob er vielleicht nur seine Kräfte gesammelt hatte, oder ob irgend etwas vor gefallen war, dass dafür gesorgt hatte, dass er gerade jetzt los schlug, kam aber zu keinem Ergebnis.

Im Hogwartsexpress konnte sie dieses Jahr nicht wieder mit Harry Ron und Hermione im selben Abteil fahren, stattdessen hatten Luna und sie eines für sich alleine. Nur Neville schaute nach dem Mittag bei ihnen rein, nachdem die Dame mit den Süssigkeiten da gewesen war. Zusammen aßen sie sich durch ihre Kesselkuchen und Schokofrösche.

Kurz bevor sie die Schule erreichten kam Colin mit seinem kleinen Bruder Dennis, der ab diesem Jahr auch Hogwarts besuchen würde, ins Abteil. Der ältere der Beiden war eine unbezahlbare Quelle für alles was Harry betraf, er hörte sogar noch mehr als es Ginny tat – wie auch immer er es an stellte, wo Harry jedes mal verstummte oder ihn davon jagte wenn er den Jungen sah. Er musste sogar mehr als gut sein, wenn es darum ging sich unbemerkt zu nähern oder in den Schatten zu lauschen.

Von ihm erfuhr Ginny auch von der Prophezeiung Trelawneys vom ende vergangenen Jahres, von einem Diener, der zu du-weißt-schon-wem zurück kehren würde, maß ihr aber keine sonderliche Bedeutung zu. Er war fort, das wusste doch jeder. Sie interessierte sich mehr dafür, dass ihr Held sich Vorwürfe machte, dass er den Verräter hatte entkommen lassen.

Zwei Monate fast kämpften sie. Um jeden Finger, jeden Muskel bis Ginny es mit schierer Willensanstrengung total entkräftet schaffte ihn in den hinterletzten Winkel ihres Bewussteins zu verbannen, wo er für einen Tag oder zwei blieb, nur um dann erneut wie aus dem Schatten heraus zu springen und sie an zu greifen.

Sie war den ganzen Tag so erschöpft, dass sie es selbst dann nicht in der Lage war dem Unterricht zu folgen, wenn sie nicht mit Tom beschäftigt war. Sie kam mit ihren Hausaufgaben nicht mehr hinterher und wäre Luna nicht gewesen, die sie abschreiben lies, und die sie beim Frühstück praktisch fütterte, sie hätte die Zeit nicht überstanden.

Luna und Pepper Up potions. Sie hatte praktisch eine Dauerbestellung bei der Krankenschwester. Was sie wohl dachte wenn sie das Mädchen total entkräftet in den Krankenflügel kommen sah?

Luna warf ihr jetzt oft einen Blick zu der besagte "ich weiß genau, dass etwas nicht stimmt" doch sie sagte nichts dazu. Luna besaß ein untrügliches Gespür dafür, wann es besser war, nicht zu fragen. Eines Tages, so nahm sich Ginny vor, würde sie ihr das alles vergelten, sich mit ihr zusammen setzen und ihr alles erzählen, aber noch nicht jetzt.

Die Slytherins nutzten jede sich bietende Gelegenheit sie zu verhexen, trauten sich jedoch bald nicht mehr in Lunas Nähe, nachdem sich herum gesprochen hatte, dass jeder Entwaffnungszauber von ihr einen ungewöhnlichen Nebeneffekt hatte: ein paar Erstklässlern war Fell gesprossen, andere bekamen Hörner auf Stirn und am Haaransatz, manche Schuppen und einem Mädchen fielen sämtliche Haare aus. Danach war Ginny zumindest in Gegenwart ihrer besten Freundin sicher.

Ein echtes Problem stellte ihr immer mehr wachsender Speicher dar. Sie war so erschöpft, dass sie nicht in der Lage war ihre Übungen weiter zu führen und wegen ihrer fehlenden Fitness besaß sie auch nicht die nötige Kontrolle. Bei jeder kleinsten Gefühlsschwankung reagierte ihre Magie und ließ Dinge explodieren, verhexte Mitschüler und ließ einmal sogar einen Strauch roter Rosen mitten im Gemeinschaftsraum wachsen. Trotz aller Anstrengung ließ er sich weder abschneiden noch ausreißen.

Das alles wäre um einiges einfacher gewesen, wenn sie nicht immer wieder aus dem Hinterhalt angegriffen würde, sie sich ärgerte und ihre Magie sinnlos um sich schlug. Sie argwöhnte, dass einige ihrer Peiniger genau das wollten.

Erst, als sie die vierfache Dosis ihres Trankes nahm, waren die Auswirkungen beherrschbar.

Die Ankunft der Delegationen aus Beauxbaton und Durmstrang ging unbemerkt an ihr vorbei und wenn nicht absolute Stille geherrscht hätte, so hätte sie auch nicht gemerkt, dass Harry als vierter Champion gezogen worden war.

An dem Abend sorgte Tom dafür, dass sie alleine mit ihm in einem leeren Klassenzimmer endete. Ein paar Minuten war Stille, doch als seine Stimme ertönte, klang auch sie müde:

_"Du bist erschöpft. Sagen wir es ist unentschieden und handeln einen Waffenstillstand aus."_

"unentschieden? klar, ich habe dich besiegt!" Sie stieß in Siegerpose ihre Fäuste in die Luft.

_"Und bist gleichzeitig so müde, dass du fast wieder ins Koma fällst. du bist mehr im Krankenflügel als in deinem eigenen Bett, weil du so abwesend bist, dass selbst die Erstklässler der Slytherins dich angreifen und besiegen. Das ist sowas von peinlich! Selbst du könntest sie besiegen, wenn du dich auch nur ein wenig anstrengen würdest. Selbst Neville wäre erfolgreicher als du."_

"und wessen Schuld ist das?"

_"Du hättest dich in dein Swchicksal fügen und mir die Kontrolle übergeben können!."_

"Aufgeben? Niemals! ich werde dich bis zu meinem letzten Atemzug bekämpfen."

_"und dabei sterben."_

"Wenn es sein muss, wenn es notwendig ist. "

_"und deinen Harry nie wieder sehen?"_

Ginny schwieg

_"Ich kann dir zu stärke verhelfen, dich aus dem Schatten deiner Brüder heraus heben, ich kann dafür sorgen, dass Harry dich wahr nimmt."_

„Im Gegenzug zu was? "

_"Deine Hilfe."_

„erst willst du mich töten, dann versuchst du meinen Körper zu übernehmen und als das nicht klappt kommst du zu mir her gekrochen, mit deinem Schwanz eingeklemmt zwischen deinen Beinen! Was, sag mir, was lässt dich glauben dass ich es auch nur in Erwägung ziehen könnte dass ich dir vielleicht, eventuell, wenn auch nur unter unwahrscheinlichen Umständen helfen würde?"

„_Ich kann euch helfen __V__oldemort zu besiegen."_

„Voldemort ist fort."

„_Er ist vertrieben, aber nicht tot. Ich kann euch helfen, ihn ein für alle Mal los zu werden."_

Ginny war einige Momente Sprachlos. Meinte er es ehrlich, konnte sie ihm trauen?

„Und wie willst du das machen, als kleine Stimme in seinem Kopf? Ihn so lange nerven bis er sich selber den Todesstoß versetzt?"

„_ich kann dich nicht verlassen. Ich sagte dir bereits wir sind untrennbar mit einander verwoben. Wohin einer geht, folgt der andere." _seine stimme klang.. ungeduldig?

„das würde fast romantisch klingen, wenn es nicht du wärst der das gerade gesagt hat. So ist das ausgesprochen gruselig."

Tom ging darauf nicht weiter ein, außer dass er ihre Augen rollte. Was sich genauso unheimlich anfühlte wie es klingt, wenn nicht sogar schlimmer. _„Informationen. Ich war mit ihm in Hogwarts,__Wir waren__ im selben Haus, da bekommt man so manches mit. _

_Außerdem haben __wir noch eine Rechnung offen. Er war es, der __mich __an das Buch gefesselt hat. Er soll bluten, langsam, leiden für Tage, ich will ihn sterben sehen. Ich will Rache!"_

"Rache, Tod und Zerstörung, mehr kennst du nicht? Du bist erbärmlich!" Abscheu klang in Ginnys Stimme mit. „Auf diese Weise wirst du einsam enden, ohne auch nur einen Menschen dem du etwas bedeutest und der dir etwas bedeutet. Wenn ich dich nicht so sehr hassen würde, könnte ich dich fast bemitleiden."

_"Dafür werde ich mächtig sein, unsterblich. Egal ob du mich magst der nicht, ich werde niemals einsam sein, denn ich habe dich."_

"Und ich werde dich bekämpfen – jede Stunde, jeden Tag, bis ich sterbe."

_"Für immer. Solange wir zusammen sind, bleiben wir jung. Weder wirst du grau, noch runzli__g__, auch nicht gebrechlich. Du bleibst in der Blüte deines Lebens. Wenn du auf hörst mich zu bekämpfen, kann ich dir zu Größe verhelfen. Niemals wird jemand wieder dich übersehen, geschweige denn über dich lachen. Du hättest Respekt, deinen eigenen Namen. Niemals mehr würde dich jemand durch die Brille deiner Brüder sehen." _

Ginny schwieg für ein paar Minuten, dann: "Hypothetisch, wenn ich mich auf den Waffenstillstand einlassen würde, wie würde er aussehen?"

_"ich hätte einen Abend die Woche volle Kontrolle. Ich will hin gehen können wo ich will, ohne dass du mich auf hältst"_

„und was garantiert mir, dass du nicht in meinem Namen anderen Menschen Schaden zufügst?"

„_Du kannst die gesamte Zeit durch meine Augen blicken. Wenn dir nicht gefällt was ich mache, kannst du sofort eingreifen und mich stoppen."_

Das klang.. fair?

"Dafür ist mein Körper den Rest der Woche mir. Du greifst niemanden an ohne Provokation. Der Abend beginnt nach der letzten Unterrichtsstunde und du wirst nicht nachts außerhalb des Bettes erwischt. Wenn du nachsitzen bekommst, badest du das selber aus."

_"Das ist akzeptabel"_

"Du machst keine Abfälligen Kommentare mehr über meine Freunde."

_"Auch nicht, wenn sie es verdient haben?"_

"Auch dann nicht."

_"Nicht gegen Schlammblüter?"_

"Besonders nicht gegen Muggel geborene. Ich will das Wort nie wieder hören!"

_"__D__ann will ich auch nichts mehr hören gegen Slytherins. __Sie sind besser als Gryffindors, ehrenhaft und edler als es Mitglieder eines anderen Hauses je sein könnten."_

"Das merkt man, greifen unbeteiligte einfach von hinten an. das ist feige und hinterhältig"

_"Und taktisch sehr klug. Wen man nicht sieht, gegen den kann man sich nicht verteidigen. Wenn es dich so sehr stört, dann lerne dich zu verteidigen. Ich kann dir die richtigen Bücher zeigen. Ich habe ohnehin für den Rest meines Lebens genug Zeit im Krankenflügel verbracht um auch noch nur einen Angriff zu riskieren."_

"Deal."

_"Ich denke es versteht sich von selber, dass niemand etwas von mir erfahren darf. kein Wort. ich werde dir Occlumency beibringen. ich habe kein Interesse daran, dass jemand in deinem Hirn rumstöbert und am Ende auf mich trifft."_

"Viel zu gefährlich für beide von uns. ich halte dicht, schon aus eigenem Interesse. - Aber nur so lange, wie du dich an deinen Teil der Abmachung hältst. Wer will schon sagen müssen, dass er einen Psychopathen in seinem Kopf beherbergt?" Bei diesem Kommentar schnaubte Tom abfällig. Das Wort Psychopath schien ihm nicht zu gefallen. Ginny merkte es sich für später, wenn sie etwas gegen ihn in der Hand haben wollte.

Und So entstand der nicht-Angriffspakt zwischen ihnen beiden – und das ohne dass sie es beabsichtigt hatte.


	4. Kapitel 3

**AN: und hier kommt gleich noch Kapitel 3. - sechs Seiten! Ich bin heute echt fleißig.**

Kapitel 3

Tom hielt sein Wort. Nachdem sie beide den Waffenstillstand vereinbart hatten, stellte er nicht einmal einen Versuch an entgegen ihrer Abmachung ihren Körper zu übernehmen.

Noch an diesem Abend staubte sie die Bilder ihres Angebeteten ab und arrangierte sie zusammen mit ihrer Kollektion Sammelfiguren auf ihrem Nachttisch.

Anschließend berief sie den Harry Potter Fanclub wieder ein. _Ein guter Beginn für einen Neuanfang, _wie sie fand. Neben ihr und Colin gehörte jetzt auch dessen kleiner Bruder mit dazu. Luna kam nur manchmal vorbei, mehr wie Ginnys Anhang denn als Mitglied. Sie saß einfach da und schaute in die Gegend, kein Wort kam über ihre Lippen. Und doch wusste Ginny, dass sie sich alles merkte, was sie sprachen. Luna vergaß nichts.

Nachdem sie dann drei Nächte hintereinander durch geschlafen hatte, und wieder vollständig erholt war, ging sie zu Toms Entsetzen wieder dazu über Harry Potter zu beobachten. Sie setzte sich beim Frühstück ein wenig abseits, aber so dass sie ihn sehr gut sehen konnte und beobachtete ihn. - ganz zu Toms Entsetzen.

Bald wusste sie wieder alles über ihn: was er aß, was er tat, mit wem er sprach. Dass er dieses Jahr lieber Marmelade aß statt Honig, dass er Kaffee trank, keinen Tee, dass er dass er verliebt war in Cho Chang**.** Sie erkannte jede Gefühlsregung, auch wenn er ihr den Rücken zukehrte**.**

Wenn Luna etwas bemerkte – was fast absolut sicher war, so sagte sie nichts. Ein echter Vorteil, wenn man eine beste Freundin hatte, die genau wusste was es bedeutete, nicht ganz normal zu sein.

Ginny verbrachte nun jeden Samstag Nachmittag in der Bücherei, wo sie Flüche, Gegenflüche und Hexes nach schlug und die sie später dann in einem Raum im Krankenflügel, unter Toms Anleitung, übte. Der Raum war eigens dazu eingerichtet worden, unkontrollierbare Magie aus zu gleichen. Es war derselbe, den sie schon im vergangenen Jahr verwendet hatte. So schlug sie zwei Fliegen mit einer Klappe.

Bei den Hausaufgaben und im Unterricht half er ihr von jetzt an wieder. Ginny vermutete, dass es etwas mit seinem Ego zu tun hatte, dass er es in keinem Körper ertragen konnte, nicht der Beste zu sein in allem was er tat. Auch erledigte er Freitags sämtliche Hausaufgaben – ausgenommen Muggelkunde. Dieses Fach weigerte er sich aus Prinzip zu lernen. Aber Ginny war gut genug darin, dass er seinen Ruf nicht riskieren würde.

Dank Toms Hilfe und der Lunas, die sich innerhalb weniger Tage dazu gesellt hatte, holte Ginny sämtliche Punkte wieder, die sie trotz Lunas Hilfe verloren hatte und noch mehr. Waren die Lehrer zu Anfang besorgt um sie gewesen, so zeigten sie sich nun begeistert von Ginnys Leistung.

Als Wahlfächer hatte sie Alte Runen, Arithmancy und Muggelkunde gewählt. Letzteres war das einzige Fach, in dem sich Tom weigerte, sie zu unterstützen. Arithmancy hatte Tom an gekreuzt ohne dass sie es bemerkt hatte – im Nachhinein war sie Froh. Das Schaffen neuer Zauber war etwas auf das sie sich schon freute - und alte Runen hatte sie fasziniert, seit ihr Bruder Bill ihr zum ersten Mal von seiner Arbeit als Fluchbrecher erzählt hatte.

Sie erinnerte sich noch gut daran. Sie war vielleicht sechs gewesen, sie saß mit Stricknadeln auf dem Sofa – auf Geheiß ihrer Mutter – , ihre Brüder waren draußen und spielten Quidditch. So gerne wäre sie auch gegangen, aber sie durfte nicht. Ginny sollte lernen, sich wie eine junge Dame zu verhalten und ihr im Haushalt helfen. Das war der Moment, in dem sie sich schwor, dass sie einen Hauselfen besitzen würde, wenn sie jemals ein eigenes Heim haben würde.

Bill, der ihren von Sturmwolken verhangenen Blick bemerkte, setzte sich zu ihr und blickte sie freundlich an.

„Soll ich dir etwas erzählen?" Sie nickte. Alles war besser als Handarbeit. Ständig verlor sie Maschen – obwohl die Nadeln dagegen verzaubert waren - und sie bei dem Muster ständig die Garne verwirrte.

Und er erzählte ihr von Völkern, die so alt waren, dass man sich nur noch an ihre Namen erinnern konnte, davon, dass sie Zeichen entwickelt hatten, die noch heute vor unerlaubtem Eindringen schützten, so mächtig waren sie, dass e sie erforschen würde und viele spannende Abenteuer erleben. Ihr Interesse war geweckt.

Die erste Stunde Muggelkunde sprach er sie an während sie und die anderen im Buch lasen:

„_Der Stoff ist absolut Sinnlos! Wozu muss ich wissen, wie ein Muggel im Querschnitt aussieht, wenn er Lasten trägt. Was, sag mir wolltest du damit erreichen, das du dieses absolut sinnlose Fach gewählt hast?" _

„Willst du eine ehrliche Antwort?" Sie bewegte nur die Lippen. Tom verstand sie trotz dessen.

„_hätte ich sonst gefragt?"_

Wenn du's unbedingt wissen willst, Ich wollte dich ärgern. Ginnys Gesicht zeigte zugleich ein zufriedenes Grinsen und einen genervten Ausdruck. Dass sie einen Vertrag geschlossen hatten, bedeutete noch lange nicht, dass sie ihn mögen musste geschweige denn nett zu ihm sein.

Als nach ein paar Wochen erneut ein Slytherin meinte sie verfluchen zu wollen, platzte ihr die Geduld und sie jagte ihm einen Fluch auf den Hals, der ihm an allen möglichen und unmöglichen Stellen Tentakel wachsen ließ, die allesamt ein Eigenleben hatten. Sie bekämpften sich gegenseitig und wenn er nach etwas greifen wollte, so gab es mindestens einen Fangarm der ihm zuvor kam und versuchte mit dem Gegenstand zu schlagen. Eine Woche musste er im Krankenflügel bleiben. Während der gesamten Zeit hatte sie Nachsitzen mit Filch, bei dem sie einen Korridor nach dem anderen reinigen sollte. Doch das war es ihr wert.

Von da an war sie dann vorsichtiger: Zwar verhexte sie jeden Slytherin der sie dieses Jahr verhext hatte und jeder, der sie auch nur schief ansah, machte es aber heimlicher, sodass sie nicht wieder erwischt wurde. Zumindest die Erst-und Zweitklässler hielten sie jetzt nicht mehr für ein lohnendes Ziel.

Es dauerte nicht lange, da gesellte sich Collin zu der allabendlichen Lernrunde von Ginny und Luna und sobald Hermione von ihrem Eifer gehört hatte, setzte auch sie sich dazu. Tom argwöhnte, dass sie von Ron dazu angestiftet worden war, um sie aus zu horchen, weswegen sie in den vergangenen Wochen ständig so müde ausgesehen hatte. Ihr Bruder vermutete einen festen Freund, wie Hermione durchblicken ließ - und übermäßig Beschützend, wie er nun mal war, wollte er den Namen heraus finden und dem Jungen dann kräftig auf den Zahn fühlen – oder eher ihn verprügeln, damit er die Finger von seiner unschuldigen Schwester ließ. Als könnte sie nicht auf sich selber auf passen! - Im Lichte dessen, dass sie noch wenige Tage zuvor total erschöpft von Slytherins verhext worden war, konnte sie seine Sorge durchaus verstehen. - Nicht dass sie berechtigt war, geschweige denn erwünscht.

Mit der Zeit spielte sich das Leben der beiden sich langsam aber sicher ein. Beobachtete sie zuerst jedes seiner Worte, jede Bewegung angespannt durch seine Augen, ständig bereit korrigierend ein zu greifen, so zeigte es sich mit der Zeit, dass er zu seinem Wort stand. Er war höflich gegenüber den Lehrern, unabhängig davon was er von ihnen hielt oder ob er sie respektierte und hielt sich fern von den Gryffindors. Er nutzte die Zeit in der Bücherei zu lesen und erledigte während dessen alle Hausaufgaben die angefallen waren – ausgenommen Muggelkunde, aber das war eine Angelegenheit Toms Prinzipien betreffend. Manchmal strich er auch durchs Schloss, erkundete Geheimgänge von denen Ginny nichts geahnt hatte.

Als Sie erfuhren um was es sich bei der ersten Aufgebe handelte, hielt Tom fest an seinem Wort, sie und Harry näher zu bringen: Sie erweiterten ihre Study-Group um einen weiteren Gryffindor – Harry – und widmeten ihre gemeinsame Zeit dem Unterfangen eine Lösung für das Drachen-Problem zu erarbeiten – ohne dass wirklich zu einem Schluss gekommen werden durfte. Schon bereits zu Beginn ihrer Recherche hatte Tom ein paar Ideen geäußert, die mit Harrys Wissensstand möglich wären

Wissensstand möglich wären, doch hielt Ginny mit ihnen hinterm Berg. Zuerst galt es heraus zu finden, wer auf ihn zu treten würde. Tom hatte gesagt – und es klang plausibel – dass Volemort einen so bedeutsamen Feind wie Harry selber töten wollen würde. Da dieser aber Hogwarts nicht betreten konnte, musste er Harry aus dem Schloss schaffen. Und, wenn Tom Recht behielt, bot das Turnier die perfekte Möglichkeit: er konnte einen Spion einschleusen, der dafür Sorge trug, dass Harry einen bestimmten Gegenstand berührte oder einen bestimmten Ort erreichte und ihn aus dem Schloss zu schaffen, ohne dass der Spion entdeckt würde.

Und selbst wenn dem nicht so sein sollte, so blieb noch genug Zeit ihm die Idee zu unterbreiten.

Die einzigen riskanten Faktoren in der Gruppe waren Hermione – die zwar in der richtigen Abteilung suchte, unter Drachen, aber glücklicherweise nicht in den richtigen Büchern – und Luna, die mit einer Zielsicherheit alle Bücher aus den Regalen zog, in denen es sich um Drachenähnliche Wesen handelte – allesamt mythischer Natur und noch nie gesichtet worden**. **Harry war viel zu sehr mit den Nerven am Ende, als dass sich hätte konzentrieren können. Er blätterte nur mit starrem Blick die Seiten um, ohne auch nur ein Wort wahr zu nehmen.

Von Stunde zu Stunde wurde er panischer und Ginny tat alles, was sie konnte, um ihm zu helfen, ohne zu offenbaren, dass sie bereits wusste, wie er an dem Ungeheuer vorbeikommen konnte. So versorgte sie ihn mit Butterbier und Sandwiches, die sie beide heimlich in die Bibliothek schmuggelte und mit einem leichten Beruhigungstrank versetzte, um ihm die Anspannung zu nehmen. Es war die einzige Möglichkeit, wie sie ihn derzeit direkt unterstützen konnte.

Wie sehr schmerzte es Ginny ihren angebeteten so zu sehen und nicht selten war sie versucht ihm das richtige Buch in die Hand zu drücken - 'schau, Harry, ich habe die Lösung gefunden, nur für dich', aber erst mussten sie heraus finden, wer der Spion war, denn er würde versuchen ihm zu helfen.

Wenn Ginny nicht mit Harry und den Anderen Bücher wälzte, schlich sie Harry in den Schatten nach. Tom wendete dafür einen Desillusionierungs Zauber an, der sie praktisch unsichtbar machte. Ihr war zwar jedes mal mulmig zumute, wenn er den Zauberstab auf sie richtete, doch zum einen war der Schutz Harrys wichtiger als ihr Unbehagen und zum Anderen würde Tom jedwede Auswirkung spüren, die sie erlitt – schon rein aus Eigeninteresse würde er ihr nicht schaden.

Zwei Tage später trat tatsächlich jemand auf ihn zu: Mad Eye Moody. Ihn hatte sie am wenigsten verdächtigt, war er doch ein guter Freund ihres Vaters und starker Kämpfer der Seite des Lichts. Sicher war er es nicht, sie musste sich irren. Bestimmt hatte er nur Mitleid mit Harry, er war immerhin der Jüngste und Einzige, der unfreiwillig mit hinein geraten war.

Als er das Büro wieder verließ sah Harry um einiges ruhiger aus, wenn auch noch nicht entspannt.

Moodys Idee war zugleich einfach und Genial: Harry sollte mithilfe des Aufrufzaubers seinen Besen zu sich rufen. Das Problem war allerdings, dass er ihn selbst nach Wochen noch nicht beherrschte. Und so versuchten Ginny, Luna, Colin und Hermione Harry zu helfen sich den Zauber innerhalb von 2 Tagen an zu eignen – Colin mehr moralisch unterstützend, der Rest in Form von Lektüre und praktischen Tipps, Luna beherrschte den Zauber bereits . Ginny hatte ihn zuvor nicht versucht, konnte ihn jedoch bereits am Ende des Tages fehlerlos ausführen.

Doch Harry schien eine innere Blockade zu besitzen.

Trotz dessen, dass sie alle nicht zum Mittag essen gingen und sich lieber Verpflegung aus der Küche holten, damit sie die Zeit zum Lernen nutzen konnten, schien der nächste Morgen zu schnell zu kommen.

Und doch schloss er als jüngster der Champions Prüfung in der kürzesten Zeit mit der höchsten Punktzahl ab. Und ganz zu Ginnys Leidwesen war die Freundschaft zwischen Ron und ihm wieder vollständig gekittet. Nun würde er wieder mehr Zeit mit ihrem Bruder verbringen als mit Hermione und ihr in der Bücherei. Ginny stand wieder am Anfang.

Die nächsten Wochen verbrachte Ginny ihre Freizeit damit, intensiv Flüche und Hexes zu recherchieren, um sich endgültig der Slytherin Plage zu entledigen. Dabei gab Tom ihr meistens nur Tipps, wo sie am Besten suchte, oder wo die Antwort auf eine Frage stand – wenn überhaupt. Zuerst hatte sie dieses Vorgehen nur frustriert, doch nach einer Weile fand sie, dass sie es mit einer immensen Befriedigung erfüllte: jede Errungenschaft war die ihre.

Was allerdings ein Problem dar stellte, war das Fehlen einer echten Möglichkeit zum Üben. Der Krankenflügel war für den Anfang durchaus passabel, sie stellten einfach ein paar Zielscheiben auf oder sie schoss auf kleine Gegenstände, das war für eine Weile auch schön und gut, doch nach einer Weile wurde Ginny das langweilig. Sie wollte lieber sich bewegende Ziele haben.

Was so manchen Slytherin zu einem gern gesehenen Opfer machte. - Mit gutem Erfolg: Zum Einen beherrschte sie bald eine ganze Reihe ziemlich fieser Zauber und zum anderen ließen die Slytherins bereits binnen weniger Wochen von ihr ab. Wenn sie ehrlich war, so betrübte der Umstand sie etwas. Sie hatte es genossen die Flüche an lebenden Zielen testen zu können. Und so sehr sie es auch vermisste, so war es doch nicht rechtens ohne Provokation an zu greifen.

Über diese Einstellung rollte Tom nicht selten seine Augen. Seiner Meinung nach waren Feinde alleine dafür schon gut. Dieses ganze edle Gehabe der Gryffindors ging ihm zwischenzeitlich erheblich auf die Nerven und erfüllte keinen anderen Zweck als den Feind indirekt zu stärken.

Neben ihren Hausaufgaben, ihrer Study Group, dem Suchen und Üben besagter Zauber allabendlicher Occlumency Stunden von Tom blieb nicht mehr viel Zeit für sie. Und nachdem sie nicht nur Moody beobachten musste, sondern auch Bagman, der Harry vor der ersten Aufgabe auch seine Hilfe an Geboten hatte, war sie mehr als ausgelastet.

So kam es, dass sie oft schon früh ins Bett fiel und schlief wie ein Stein, manchmal sogar überließ sie Tom am Freitag – seinem Abend – den Körper, ohne ihn zu kontrollieren, sondern schlief in seinem Hinterkopf den Erschöpfungsschlaf.

Und nicht zuletzt versuchte Hermione nicht nur einmal sie für .R zu gewinnen – zu Toms Erleichterung ohne Erfolg. „_diese niederen Kreaturen verdienen keine Rechte! Ihr Platz ist als Sklaven unter uns."_

Ginny hätte gerne darauf geantwortet, doch hatte sie noch keinen Weg gefunden in ihrem Kopf mit Tom zu reden, und in Anwesenheit ihrer Freundin wusste sie nicht wie sie laut antworten konnte, ohne sich zu verraten. Und so schwieg sie stattdessen und hob sich die Diskussion für einen geeigneteren Zeitpunkt auf.

Es war Anfang Dezember und Ginny war davon überzeugt, dass Harry langsam die ersten Versuche unternehmen musste das Rätsel um das Ei zu lösen. Sie zweifelte nicht eine Sekunde daran, dass er die Prüfungen bestehen würde, sogar als Sieger aus ihnen hervor gehen werde – Schließlich war er Der Junge der lebt. Er hatte Voldemort vertrieben – nicht nur einmal, Sie vor dem Tod gerettet und Sirius zur Freiheit verholfen. Wie sollte es da auch anders aus gehen?

Doch was sie nicht verstand war, wie wenig er für seinen Erfolg tat: die ersten tage hatte sie es nachvollziehen können. Der Sieg war noch frisch gewesen und er hatte seinen Triumph feiern wollen, doch jetzt war Dezember, die Ferien rückten näher und er würde die Zeit doch sicher nutzen, oder?

Doch dann kam eine weitere Nachricht, die die gesamte Schule in Aufruhr versetzte: Ein Ball an Yule! Selbst ihr war die zweite Aufgabe nun egal. Das war ihre Chance! Sie würde es endlich schaffen, mit ihm auszugehen.

Dieses Jahr schien das Schloss über zu quellen von Schülern. Von der vierten Klasse aufwärts blieben fast alle über die Ferien und alle umschwärmten gefühlt ihren Harry, der zu allem Überfluss Ginny nicht wahr nahm. Sogar zwei oder drei der Jungen waren unter seinen Verehrern, in der Hoffnung, dass er einen der ihren als Date wählen würde – ohne Erfolg. Harry schien die ihm entgegen gebrachte Aufmerksamkeit nicht wahr zu nehmen. Er hatte nur Augen für ein Mädchen und das ging schon mit Cedric.

Es störte sie, dass er sie wie Luft behandelte oder wie einen Stuhl, auf den man sich setzt, ansonsten aber nicht beachtet. So versuchte sie ständig alles ihr mögliche um die Aufmerksamkeit ihres Angebeteten zu erringen: Einen Tag versuchte sie sich heraus zu putzen, wie es die anderen Mädchen taten, dann kam sie besonders maskulin daher – ein paar Jungen hatten ihn an dem Tag umschwärmt - es machte keinerlei Unterschied. Auch nicht, als sie ihn praktisch umwarb. Es hätte nicht viel gefehlt, und sie hätte ihm Ständchen gesungen, aber das war in ihrem ersten Jahr bereits ein totaler Reinfall gewesen. Egal was sie versuchte, er nahm sie einfach nicht war. Tom rollte dazu nur die Augen und meinte: '_Wenn er dich nicht so will wie du bist, warum willst du dann trotzdem seine Aufmerksamkeit erregen? Er ist deine Aufmerksamkeit nicht wert.'_

Als Neville sie kurz vor Beginn der Ferien fragte, ob sie mit ihm gehen wolle, aktzeptierte sie die Verabredung als Neville sie Fragte, nur um den Ball besuchen zu können.

Den Tag darauf fragte Harry sie, ob sie nicht seine Verabredung sein wollte. Sie ging zu Neville hin, Harry habe sie nun doch gefragt und ob er ihr sehr böse sei, wenn sie nun doch mit ihm gehe. Schließlich hatten sie ja nur als freunde gehen wollen. Er wünschte ihr viel Glück dabei sein Herz zu gewinnen.

Strahlend ging sie auf ihren Angebeteten zu und sagte nur „Ja".

An dem Abend stiegen Tom und Ginny hinunter in die Kammer des Schreckens. Er habe eine Überraschung für sie um sie aufzumuntern.

Tom hatte Tagelange Überzeugungsarbeit geleistet und ihr versichert, dass ihr nichts geschehen konnte, und trotzdem ging sie nur widerwillig.

Zu frisch war in ihrem Kopf noch die Erinnerung an ihren Tod, dem sie nur gerade so entkommen war.

Zu ihrer Erleichterung war nichts von dem Basilisken zu sehen, auch die Tierkadaver und der Dreck waren verschwunden. Trotz dessen, dass Tom Haushaltszauber zu wieder waren, hatte er ganze Arbeit geleistet.

Nachdem Dreck und Schleim nun verschwunden waren, bot die Kammer einen Atemberaubenden Anblick:

Der Boden war schwarz mit goldfarbener Marmorierung, während die Statuen an den Wänden aus Jade waren. Wände und Decken waren aus dem Gestein geschlagen worden. An den Wänden hingen hunderte von Fackeln und von der Decke hingen ein halbes Dutzend gusseiserne Kronleuchter. Der Anblick ließ Ginny ihre Angst vergessen und staunend die Schönheit betrachten.

Gegenüber von der Tür befand sich die einzige Statue, die einen Menschen dar stellte: ein Mann saß dort auf seinem Thron und regierte über ein Königreich von Schlangen, wie es den Anschein hatte. Zu seinen Füßen befand sich eine Tür, versteckt im Schatten und die Konturen fast nicht zu sehen. Hätte Tom nicht die Tür geöffnet, Ginny wäre an ihr vorbei gelaufen.

Ginny betrat einen großen viereckigen Raum, eingerichtet mit dunklen Ledersesseln und einer Couch nahe einem Kamin gelegen. War die Tür von außen aus Stein, war sie von innen verkleidet mit einem Holz in der Farbe von warmem Honig, das sich über die Wände fortsetzte.

Sogar eines der magischen Fenster gab es da, es zeigte die Sturmgepeitschte See Schottlands.

Gerade durch, in der Wand wo sich auch der Kamin befand führte eine Tür in ein Schlafzimmer, komplett mit Himmelbett und bezogenen Decken.

Die letzte der Wände wurde beherrscht von einem Regal voller Bücher, die allen Anscheins nach zum größten Teil noch aus der Zeit vor dem Buchdruck stammten, als sie noch Zeile für Zeile per Hand kopiert wurden. Als sie Wahllos eines der Werke heraus nahm, wurde ihre Vermutung bestätigt: die Seiten waren allesamt reich verziert. Wenn die Bücher hielten was dieses versprach, so lagerte alleine in diesem Raum ein Vermögen in Form von Pergament.

Beim Inhalt, wie sich heraus stellte, handelte es sich hierbei hauptsächlich um Texte über Zaubertränke, Curses und Hexes, auch waren einige Bücher über grundlegende Runenmagie vorhanden. Ein paar waren anscheinend schwarzmagischen Inhalts, wenn die Bilder einen Schluss zu ließen, irgend etwas von wegen Horcrux, was auch immer das sein sollte, sie wollte es lieber nicht wissen, die Bilder ließen ihr einen Schauer über den Rücken laufen, obwohl nicht viel zu sehen war, hatte sie das Gefühl etwas unsagbar grausames, gar bösartiges zu Gesicht zu bekommen. Sie war froh, dass sie in einer ihr unbekannten Sprache verfasst waren, sodass sie noch nicht einmal im vorbei lesen etwas aufschnappen konnte.

Durchbrochen wurden die Regale nur durch eine Tür, die in ein ausgezeichnet ausgestattetes Labor führte. An einer Wand befanden sich Reihen über Reihen an Gläsern gefüllt mit Kräutern, eingelegten Tieren, verschiedensten Haaren, Schuppen und Hörnern, Flügeln und Insekten verschiedenster Ausführung sowie einer Reihe nicht identifizierbarer Zutaten. Auch befanden sich darunter ein Glas mit Reißzähnen, zwei mit zerstoßenen Knochen und eine Reihe Phiolen klaren Inhalts. _„das ist alles, was ich vom Basilisken lagern kann. Die Zutaten reagieren sehr stark mit Magie, sodass ich keinen Stasis Zauber auf die Gefäße legen kann."_

Unter der Decke hingen verschiedene Kessel und Rührstäbe. Gegenüber der Gläser befanden sich eine Feuerstelle und ein Abfluss.

„_Salazars Domizil." _erklang Toms stolze Stimme in Ginnys Kopf _"Hier unten kann uns niemand finden, nicht einmal Potter. Ich habe das Passwort geändert. Es reagiert zwar immer noch auf Parsel, aber das Wort ist Rache in __**Rumänisch.**__ Hier kannst du alles lesen was du willst, ich rate dir jedoch, dich vorerst nur auf die Texte im Vorderen Bereich, in der Bibliothek befinden sich einige Texte, die nicht für jemand so junges wie dich sind. Zu der Zeit, da dieser Raum eingerichtet wurde, hat sich niemand darum geschert solche Texte zu verbieten. Die Welt war weitaus rauer."_

Die ersten beiden Tage, nachdem Tom ihr Salazars Domizil gezeigt hatte, las Ginny sich Quer durch die Werke über Zaubertränke, bis sie das Richtige Buch für ihre Vorhaben gefunden hatte. ein altes, schon ganz abgegriffenes, das durchaus als gebraucht durchgehen konnte. Sie nahm es überall mit hin um darin zu lesen. Dann blieb sie einen Nachmittag unten in Salazars Labor um mit Toms Hilfe zwei der Tränke zu brauen.

Am Morgen vor dem Yule Ball hatten sämtliche Slytherins rote und goldene Haare und ihre Uniform zeigte das Wappen Gryffindors. Die frisur blieb bis zum Eröffnungstanz. Und das war erst Seite drei sie hatte noch rund hundert weitere und drei Wochen Zeit dafür.

Als Ginny abends an Harrys Arm in der Großen Halle erschien richteten sich die Augen auf sie:

Sie trug einen dunkel Violetten Festumhang mit weiten Ärmeln, der durch eine silberne Brosche vorne zusammen gehalten wurde. Am Saum und Rücken befanden sich filigrane Stickereien. Ihre dunkelroten Haare – seit sie Tom in sich trug waren sie ein wenig nachgedunkelt - hatte sie hoch gesteckt zu einer aufwendigen Frisur mit ein paar geflochtenen Akzenten, nur ein paar Strähnen ihres Ponys wanden sich in sanften Wellen entlang ihres Gesichts. Sogar einige Slytherins waren sprachlos unter ihnen Draco, der Ginny bewundernde Blicke zu warf. - und zum ersten Mal in Gegenwart eines Weasleys schwieg.

Harry war kein Virtuoser Tänzer, und nach bereits zwei Liedern verließ er die Tanzfläche und setzte sich zu Ron und seinem Mädchen mit an den Tisch. Für den Rest des Abends würdigte er sie keines Blickes mehr.

Ihre Robe, die mit einer Verzauberung belegt war, dass sie ihre Stimmung zeigte, verdunkelte sich und schien von Sturmwolken durchzogen worden zu sein.

Sie zog ihren Zauberstab und sprach ein paar Sprüche. Für den Rest des Abends fanden ihn nur Jungen anziehend. Geschah ihm Recht wenn er sie so schändlich behandelte!

Da Harry nicht wieder mit ihr tanzen wollte, nahm sie die Aufforderung von jedem an, der sie fragte. Darunter Dean, Sheamus, Luna, nur so zum Spaß und einmal auch Draco. Neville, der mehr als bei jedem zweiten Schritt ihre Füße traf, dafür aber sehr Charmant war, tanzte von Zeit zu Zeit immer mal wieder mit ihr.

Zu sagen, dass Neville ein virtuoser Tänzer war, überstieg glatt Übertreibung. Er traf mehr Ginnys Zehen, als dass er sie verfehlte, dafür war er anschließend ein ausgesprochener Gentleman. Trotz dessen, dass sie ihn versetzt hatte, versorgte er sie fortlaufend mit Punsch und kleinen Häppchen, während sie aus der Ferne Harry beobachtete. Ginny vermutete, dass er ein wenig in sie verliebt war. Warum er dann als Freunde hatte mit ihr gehen wollen und warum er zugestimmt hatte, dass sie mit Harry ging, war ihr nicht klar. War er so schüchtern, dass er sich nicht traute ehrlich zu fragen? Dabei hatte er keinen Grund dazu. Er war ein so liebenswerter Junge, dass sie sich nicht vorstellen konnte, dass er nicht zumindest eine Handvoll heimlicher Verehrer hatte. Sein Herz war am richtigen Fleck und ein großer Teil seiner fehlenden Leistung kam daher, dass er einfach nur unsicher war.

Als Harry Cho sehnsüchtige Blicke zu warf und sie deswegen weinte reichte er ihr ein Taschentuch und ließ sie ein wenig an seiner Schulter sich ausweinen. Sie konnte ihren Blick erst von ihm ab wenden, als Harry mit Ron nach draußen ging. In dem Moment beschloss sie, dass sie ihm eine Freundin suchen würde.

Da sie ihn nicht stalken wollte, über das Stadium war sie mittlerweile hinaus, folgte sie ihrem Angebeteten nicht aus der großen Halle_ „deswegen schleichst du ihm auch die ganze zeit hinter her und der __S__chrein auf deinem Nachttisch ist natürlich auch ganz unschuldig"_

„Das ist kein Schrein, das ist Forschungsmaterial. Meine Aufgabe ist es, alles über ihn zu wissen. Schließlich bin ich sowohl die Gründerin des Harry Potter Fanclubs hier auf Hogwarts, als auch die Leiterin."

„ich hole mir mal eben etwas von dem Punsch, soll ich dir welchen mitbringen?" Neville bejahte. Zeit für ein wenig Unterhaltung: Nachdem sie sich und ihrem Begleiter jeweils ein großes Glas voll Punsch abgefüllt hatte, gab sie einige Tropfen in die Schale. Seite fünf von 'potente Zaubertränke mit erstaunlicher Wirkung' sorgte dafür, dass für den Rest des Abends alle, die davon tranken in Limericks sprachen, was sich als sehr erheiternd erwies und sich sicher bei einigen in den nächsten Monaten als Erpressungsmaterial erweisen würde. Besonders der sonst steife Draco zeigte sich von einer sehr entspannten Seite, sehr zu Ginnys Gefallen Ginny hielt sich von nun an an den Fruchtsaft.

Den Rest des Abends verbrachte sie damit am Rand zu sitzen und zu tanzen. Sogar Draco machte zwischenzeitlich Anstalten sich ihr erneut zu nähern, überlegte es sich aber jedes Mal anders.

**AN 2: Ich suche noch jemanden, mit dem Neville zusammen kommt - sowohl für kurzfristig als auch auf lange Sicht. Wenn ihr Vorschläge habt, nur her damit. Ich nehme sowohl Jungen als auch Mädchen.**

**AN 3: Auch bin ich dringend auf der Suche nach Flüchen, die Ginny oder einer ihrer Freunde benutzen könnte/auf sie gesprochen wird, bzw auch Streiche, die gespielt werden. Wenn ich einen Vorschlag benutze werde ich denjenigen, von dem ich die Idee habe natürlich namentlich erwähnen - sofern er/sie es denn will **

**AN 4: ich würde mich sehr über Reviews freuen - sowohl Lob, als auch Kritik. Ich möchte mich gerne verbessern. Besonders, da schon über 50 Personen meine Geschichte gelesen haben.  
**

**EDIT: so kapitel korrigiert. Warum sagt mir keiner dass da was nicht stimmt? da hat fast eine halbe Seite gefehlt!  
**


	5. Kapitel 4

**AN: Wir nähern uns dem Ende meiner bereits geschriebenen Kapitel. **

**So, Weiter mit der Geschichte:**

Kapitel 4

Erst nach dem Ball, kurz vor Weihnachten bemerkte Ginny den Aushang am schwarzen Brett, der besagte, dass der Duellerclub wieder eröffnet werden sollte. Nach dem absoluten Reinfall in ihrem ersten Jahr war sie sich fast sicher, nicht noch einmal einen Versuch zu wagen. Doch Tom brachte ein gutes Argukment vor: sie würde ihre Flüche testen können – an lebenden Zielen!

Andächtig hängte Ginny ihre Robe in ihren Koffer. Es war der Abend vor Weihnachtten.

Toms Geschenk hatte sie bekommen – zusätzlich zu der Robe hatte er ihr eine Kette gegeben und ein paar Ohrringe. Seinen Worten nach wollte er nicht in ihren abgetragenen Sachen erscheinen, also war es auch, und hauptsächlich, ein Geschenk an ihn selber. Aber sie würde es sein, die sie trug. Die Robe war verzaubert, sodass sie nicht aus ihr heraus wachsen würde und mit dem dazu gehörigen Schmuck das Schönste, das sie jemals besessen hatte.

Für Tom hatte sie nichts, sie fühlte sich ihm zu nichts verpflichtet, war es doch reiner Eigennutz gewesen der ihn dazu gebracht hatte die Robe für sie zu kaufen.

Als Ginny ihren Koffer wieder schloss, fielen ihr drei neue Bücher über schwarze Magie auf. Hoffentlich waren die Werke legal. Tom musste unbedingt besser aufpassen, sie hatte keinen Bock wegen ihm in Schwierigkeiten zu kommen.

Am nächsten Morgen, Weihnachten, erwachte sie zu dem Anblick von einem Stapel Geschenke zu ihren Füßen. hastig stand sie auf und eilte zu den Päckchen.

Oben auf lag wie immer das in dunkelbraunes Packpapier eingeschlagene Geschenk ihrer Mutter – selbst gebackene Plätzchen und der alljährliche Pullover. Daneben lagen die Geschenke von Luna - ein Amulett gegen irgend eine magische, Kreatur, die nur sie selbst sehen konnte. Es bestand aus einem alten Stückchen Holz an einer Lederschnur - , Hermione – ein Buch über ihre lieblingsquidditch Mannschaft, in der Lynch spielte, wenn nicht gerade Weltmeisterschaft war - , von Colin -ein selbst geschossenes Photo wie Harry den Drachen aus trickste, komplett mit Rahmen (sie stellte es auf ihren Nachttisch zu den anderen Bildern von Harry) -, Neville – eine Schachtel Schokofrösche -, und ein kleines in braunes Packpapier eingeschlagenes, ohne Absender. Die Grußkarte mit den Worten „Für das schönste Mädchen, von deinem Verehrer" war nur mit einem Drachen unterschrieben. Er sah ein bisschen aus wie ein Hornschwanz. Ein Drache, wie der gegen den Harry in der ersten Aufgabe gekämpft hatte. Das Geschenk musste von Ihm sein! hastig riss sie das Päckchen auf: Es beinhaltete eine wunderschöne Kette deren Anhänger aus einem Opal bestand, der in eine silberne Fassung eingelassen war. Alles in allem war der Anhänger sehr Stilvoll. So viel Geschmack hätte sie Harry nicht zu getraut. - Tom auch nicht.

Ihr Harry hatte ihr etwas zu Weihnachten geschenkt. Harry dachte doch an sie! All die Mühe, die sie sich gegeben hatte zahlte sich letzten Endes doch aus.

Übersprudelnd vor Freude legte sie die Kette sofort an. Sie wollte sie niemals wieder ablegen. Sie war so sehr davon überzeugt gewesen, dass sie ihm egal war. Wie sehr man sich irren konnte.

Beim Frühstück traf sie ihre Freunde wieder. Hermione las bereits in ihrem Buch – 'Die Kultur nicht menschlicher, magischer Rassen, Luna trug ihre Ohrringe zur Abwehr von Gnarlen – war garnicht leicht gewesen eine Anleitung zu finden, denn außer Luna kannte sie niemanden, der sie jemals gesehen hatte – Neville, dem sie eine fünfziger Packung Schokofrösche geschenkt hatte, lutschte gerade an einem Kopf, während er sich Frühstück auffüllte (er war der einzige, den sie kannte, der Schokolade und Rührei lecker fand). Nur Harry zeigte kein Interesse an seinem Weihnachtsgeschenk – Seltene rassen und wo sie zu finden sind. Dabei hatte sie sich gerade bei dem Geschenk besonders viel Mühe gegeben. Wenn Harry es las, so würde er wissen um was es sich bei der nächsten Prüfung handelte.

Nach den Weihnachtsfeiertagen fing der Duellierclub an. Er fand in einem unbenutzten Klassenzimmer statt, in dem die rund dreißig Schüler bequem Platz hatten. Beim Lehrer handelte es sich um einen Ravenclaw Sechstklässler. Seine dunkelbraunen Haare fielen ihm in sanften Wellen etwas unter die Schultern und seine tiefblauen Augen waren zum darin versinken. Er hatte nicht die übliche Erscheinung eines Ravenclaws, der den gesamten Tag in der Bücherei verbrachte und Bücher wälzte, die Haut ganz Bleich und insgesamt schwächlich. **Angus** McCalmick war muskulös, agil und der Schwarm eines jeden anwesenden Mädchen.

Zu ihrem Entsetzen war auch Draco Malfoy mit dabei, hielt sich aber zu Ginnys Erstaunen mit Kommentaren zurück, wenn sie genauer darüber nach dachte, so war er sogar sehr zuvorkommend ihr gegenüber, grüßte sie mit einer Verbeugung und einem Handkuss, was sie jedes Mal erröten ließ. Auch suchte er ihre Nähe und jedes Mal, wenn sie etwas paarweise üben sollten, gesellte er sich wie selbstverständlich zu ihr und korrigierte ihre Haltung und Aussprache, wenn Angus ihnen einen Zauber zeigte. Gegen Ende der Stunde kämpften sie dann oft gegeneinander, wobei Ginny endlich Zeit hatte, einige ihrer Flüche zu üben. Sie hatte keine Skrupel ihm einige von den fieseren an den Hals zu jagen – er war schließlich Draco Malfoy, hatte ihre Familie mehrfach in den Dreck gezogen und es somit auch nicht anders verdient. - auch, wenn er sich jetzt noch so Charmant gab, daran konnte er nichts ändern.

Doch so sehr sie es auch versuchte, sie traf ihn nicht einmal. Entweder wich er ihr einfach aus, oder er erschuf einen Schildzauber, der jedem ihrer Flüche standhalten konnte. Wenn er sich wehrte hielt er sich überraschender Weise zurück, was Ginny erst richtig in Rage brachte. „Ich bin nicht aus Porzellan, weißt du? Wenn du mich nicht für voll nimmst, dann such dir einen anderen Partner!"

„Niemand hier ist so gut wie du. Die Meisten von den Anderen können kaum mehr als den Jelly Legs Fluch oder den Folikulus. Bei dir ist viel mehr Biss hinter."

Dann verhalte dich auch dementsprechend!" Draco Grinste nur. Von nun an war sie wieder öfter im Krankenflügel – hauptsächlich mit blauen Flecken und Prellungen. Draco hielt sich zwar mit den fiesen Flüchen zurück, zog aber das Tempo an, sodass sie nicht selten getroffen wurde, aber außer leichten physischen Verletzungen sie ohne Schaden blieb. Dafür zeigte er ihr seinen Schildzauber.

Einmal Mitte Januar hatte Draco familiäre Verpflichtungen und somit endete sie mit Pansy Parkinson als Partnerin. Erst warf sie Angus einen verzweifelten Blick zu, in der Hoffnung dass sie mit jemand anderes üben konnte, und als das nichts half blickte sie wieder zu dem Mädchen, das Mordlust in den Augen zu haben schien.

Kaum sollten sie ihre Zauberstäbe ziehen, sprach ihr Gegenüber schon den ersten Fluch. Ein hell violetter Blitz schoss auf sie zu und nur der Umstand, dass Tom in letzter Sekunde die Kontrolle übernahm und sich duckte rettete sie vor was für Auswirkungen auch immer. Hinter ihr brach ein faustgroßer Brocken Fels aus der Wand. Sie hatte kaum Zeit den Fluch einschlagen zu sehen, als der nächste auf sie zu flog.

Erst jetzt reagierte sie. Sie beschwor einen Schild und begab sich in Deckung hinter einem Tisch. Es flogen Lichtkugeln und Beleidigungen zwischen ihnen hin und her bis ihr Lehrer es endlich schaffte sie zu trennen. - Nicht zu früh. Die Tische und Stühle lagen verteilt im Raum, ein großer Teil davon zerstört, ein Fenster war zerbrochen und in Wänden und Boden waren Krater geschlagen worden. Was hatte Ginny dem Mädchen nur getan, dass sie so reagierte?

Die Ferien vergingen, ohne dass Harry auch nur einen Handstreich getan hatte um das Rätsel zu lösen. Auf die Frage hin, ob ihm denn das Buch gefalle, antwortete er nur „ja schon, er sei aber noch nicht weit gekommen." Sie hatte die Vermutung, dass er es nicht einmal angefangen hatte. Ihr gingen die Ideen aus: sie hatte ihm Fragen gestellt, in der Hoffnung dass er auf den richtigen Gedanken käme – erst sehr suptil, dan immer direkter, Das Angebot ihm in der Bücherei zu helfen, hatte er belächelt, zuletzt hatte sie versucht ihm Teilantworten zukommen zu lassen – doch abgesehen davon, dass er abwiegelnd oder abweisend reagierte, hatte sie nichts erreicht. Es hatte nur noch gefehlt, dass er ihr den Kopf getätschelt hätte und „ist ja schon gut" gesagt hätte.

„Es ist alles da: In seinem Buch steht drin, dass es sich um Wassermenschen handelt und Neville kann ihm sagen, wie er unter Wasser atmen kann. Wie dumm kann ein Mensch eigentlich sein? Muss ich ihm die Antwort auf einem Silbertablett servieren?"

„_Potter? Besser wäre es. Und wenn du willst, dass er sie auch noch versteht, schreibe ihm am Besten eine Anleitung dazu wie man sie interpretiert, in kurzen Worten, nicht mehr als drei Silben."_

Ginny schnaubte genervt, gab Tom allerdings Recht. „Mir fällt nichts mehr ein wie ich ihm helfen kann, und er soll der Retter der magischen Welt sein? Wie hat er bitteschön Voldemort besiegt?"

„_mit Glück, Ginny, nichts weiter"_

„Wir sind verloren."

Der Januar kam und ging, während Harry nicht einen Schritt weiter kam, wie ihre Quellen ihr sagten.

Während Harry anscheinend langsam aber sicher der Panik verfiel beobachtete Ginny erneut Mad Eye Moody - ohne dass sich etwas ergab. Er schien nichts für die unmittelbare Zukunft zu planen soweit Tom und Ginny es sagen konnten, In Moodys private Räumlichkeiten sowie sein Büro trauten sie sich nicht ein zu brechen. So kam der Februar und die Zeit der Aufgabe rückte immer näher.

Eine Woche vor der zweiten Aufgabe kamen Harry und Hermione auf sie zu. Harry tat so, als wäre es selbstverständlich dass sie helfen würden, Hermione hingegen war bescheiden und bat sie höflich um Unterstützung für sie beide.

Ginny war versucht ihn einfach auflaufen zu lassen und ohne hin zu sehen, wusste sie, dass Luna genau das von ihr wollte. Und obwohl sie wusste, dass es besser wäre und dass Luna ihr Tagelang deswegen in den Ohren liegen würde, half sie ihm erneut. Es war ihr einfach nicht möglich ihn ab zu weisen.

Eigentlich wollte sie ihn nur in die richtige Richtung weisen, dann das Buch geben und als das nicht half blieb ihr nichts anderes übrig als für ihn das Dianthus-Kraut zu beschaffen. Auf dem freien Markt war es schwer zu bekommen und mit einer Wartefrist versehen, die einfach zu lang war. und so brach sie zwei Nächte vor der Prüfung bei Snape ein. Fast wäre sie dabei von Moody erwischt worden, doch Tom führte sie eilig in einen der Geheimgänge, wo sie so schnell sie konnten verschwanden.

Bis zur Prüfung wartete Ginny vergeblich darauf, dass sie von einem der Professoren angesprochen wurde, damit sie Ginny von den 'Wassermenschen entführen lassen konnten' wie auch immer das aussehen würde, aber nichts dergleichen. Sie endete wie schon beim Drachen auf der Tribüne um ihn an zu feuern.

Warum war sie nicht gewählt worden? Sie war doch schließlich Harrys geliebte. Wie konnte ihm da irgend jemand oder etwas wichtiger sein als sie? Hatte er ihr doch die Kette geschenkt!

Wie konnte ein Mensch nur so viele widersprüchliche Signale senden? Erst zeigte er ihr, dass sie ihm etwas bedeutete, dann zeigte er ihr die kalte Schulter und dann wieder nicht. Wie sollte Ginny daraus nur schlau werden? Wenn sie es nicht besser wüsste, könnte sie fast glauben, dass in ihm zwei ganz unterschiedliche Personen steckten.

Er blieb sehr lange unten, länger als ihr lieb war. Die anderen Champions waren bereits zurück. Eine Stunde, dann zwei. Hatte er sich verletzt? War er ernstlich in Gefahr? Warum half ihm denn niemand? Immer unruhiger wurde Ginny bis er schließlich auftauchte – mit seiner Geisel (Ron) und Fleurs (ihrer kleinen Schwester).

Die nächsten Tage war es fast unmöglich Harry alleine zu fassen zu bekommen. Ständig war er umgeben von einer ganzen Traube von Schülerinnen und Schüler, die unentwegt hören wollten, wie es ihm denn gelungen war Ron zu befreien. Erst die Woche drauf fand sie eine Gelegenheit alleine mit ihm zu sprechen.

Sie lockte ihn in ein leeres Klassenzimmer und stellte ihn zur Rede:  
Sie kam direkt zur Sache: „Wie konntest du nur? Ich reiße mir für dich den Arsch auf, habe für Wochen versucht dich auf die Lösung zu stoßen, recherchiere anschließend tagelang mit dir nach einer Lösung für dein Problem, serviere dir alles sogar Häppchen weise damit du es kapierst. -Weißt du eigentlich wie anstrengend das war?"

„Und warum hast du dann nicht einfach Klartext geredet?"

„Und sämtliche Arbeit für dich erledigt? Mal ganz davon abgesehen, dass jedes Mal, wenn ich es versucht habe, du mich hast abblitzen lassen!"

„Was regst du dich eigentlich so auf, du hast mir doch letztendlich helfen können."

„Diese Dreistigkeit! Das kann man ja mit mir machen, arme verliebte Ginny. Schenkst mir auch noch Schmuck zu Weihnachten, nur um mich im Anschluss mit einer Selbstverständlichkeit um Hilfe an zu hauen und dann ist dir auch noch jemand anderes wichtiger als ich. Erst machst du mir Hoffnung und dann würdigst du mich keines Blickes!" Harry warf ihr einen verständnislosen Blick zu. „hier hast du deine blöde Kette wieder!"

„Welche Kette?"

„Diese" Ginny schmiss sie ihm vor die Füße und stürmte davon. Um sie herum knisterte die Luft und die Tür explodierte hinter ihr in feine Splitter. Es erfüllte sie mit immenser Genugtuung als sie ihn vor Schmerz aufschreien hörte.

Am selben Abend trat Harry noch auf sie zu, wenigstens war er kleinlaut, auch wenn ihm keine Reue anzusehen war. Er habe keine Ahnung, was er verkehrt gemacht habe. Die Kette sei nicht von ihm und warum sie sich denn jetzt so aufgeregt habe? Er gab ihr die Kette wieder, sie ließ ihn abblitzen. Was für ein Vollidiot!

Vom Frühstück am nächsten Morgen an versuchte Ginny heraus zu finden, wer ihr heimlicher Verehrer war. Ihr Geld war auf Neville, der sie beim Ball so hinreißend versorgt hatte. Doch warum hatte er sie dann nicht als Date gefragt, sondern nur als Freunde? Und warum hatte er mit einem Drachen unterschrieben? - das deutete doch eher auf einen der Champions hin. War es einer von ihnen?

Harry hatte sie bereits ausgeschlossen, also blieben nur noch Krum, der mit Hermione gegangen war, Cedric (mit Cho) und Fleur mit wem war sie eigendlich gegangen? - irgend einem namenlosen, der noch nicht einmal gut ausgesehen hatte, aber dafür war sein Charakter sicher hervorragend.

Welcher von ihnen es wohl sein mochte? Sie waren alle recht alt, zu alt für ihren Geschmack und doch fühlte sie sich geschmeichelt dass jemand so erwachsenes Notiz nahm von ihr. Und er hatte auch noch einen so guten Geschmack! Es musste ein Junge gewesen sein, das war klar, also fiel die Franzosin weg. Dann blieben nur noch Cedric und Krum übrig.

Ginny überlegte noch immer, wie sie herausfinden konnte um welchen es sich handelte, als Colin auf sie zu trat. Der Blonde trug noch immer jedwede Information Harry betreffend zusammen, doch erfüllten sie Ginny nicht weiter mit der zuvor empfundenen Freude und Spannung. Statt dessen speicherte sie sie in ihrem Kopf ab für später, wenn sie sie brauchen würde.

Am Tag nach der zweiten Prüfung brachte Ginny Neville mit in die Gruppe ein. So schlecht er in den anderen Fächern war, so gut war er in Herbiology. Selbst Hermione konnte ihm da nicht das Wasser reichen. Sie halfen einander mit den Hausaufgaben und wie sich herausstellte hatte Neville vom letzten Jahr mehr behalten als er sich selber zugetraut hatte nur in Zaubertränke war er hoffnungslos, er konnte nicht einmal die Grundlagen. Besonders Luna und Hermione gaben sich Mühe seine Lücken zu füllen, doch es war Collin, der auf den entscheidenden Gedanken gekommen war:

„Ich verstehe irgendwie nicht, dass du so schlecht in dem Fach bist, wo du doch so viel über die Pflanzen weißt, wie sie wirken und wie man sie verwendet. Eigentlich müsste das Fach dir doch leicht fallen."

„Besonders, da es ist wie kochen und da bist du echt gut drin. Deine Plätzchen waren ein Traum aus Mehl!"

„Kochen ist auch leicht. Besonders weil Snape mir nicht im Nacken sitzt und darauf wartet, dass ich einen Fehler mache."

„Wenn es nur daran liegt.." Collin öffnete seine Tasche und zog einen Umschlag heraus. Du musst dir nur vorstellen dass er in etwa so aus sieht." und er zog ein Photo aus dem Umschlag und reichte es Neville, der erst blass wurde und dann sich einen Lachanfall nur schwer verkneifen konnte. „Das habe ich ja ganz vergessen! Die Zwillinge haben ganze Arbeit geleistet."

„Nicht nur sie. Die Idee war von mir, aber nicht verraten! Wenn die alte Fledermaus das heraus bekommt darf ich bis zu meinem Lebensende Kessel Schrubben – mit der Zahnbürste!"

„Von mir erfährt er nichts!" Die anderen stimmten ein, wenn Hermione es auch widerstrebend tat. Nicht dass sie Ginny bei Professor Snape verraten hätte, aber der Umstand, dass sie bei einem Angriff auf einen Lehrer beteiligt war erfüllte sie mit Missfallen.

An einem Donnerstag Abend im Duellierclub, sprach Draco sie an: „ eine hübsche kette, die du da hast, Darf ich?" er streckte die Hand nach der Kette aus, berührte sie aber nicht. Er schien auf ihre Zustimmung zu warten.

Sie nahm sie in die Hand und reichte sie ihm nach einem Moment des Zögerns.

„Sie ist sehr schön, ein Geschenk?"

„Ja das ist sie." Ginny betrachtete den Anhänger. Ihr fielen ganz kleine Runen auf, die sie noch nie zuvor daran bemerkt hatte. Sie nahm sich vor, diese später nach zu schlagen. „Ich habe sie zu Weihnachten bekommen. Ich weiß gar nicht von wem, aber egal wer es ist, er hat einen sehr guten Geschmack."

„Ja, den hat er."

Draco hängte ihr die Kette wieder um und trat wieder vor sie. Mit der linken Hand strich er ihr eine Strähne hinters Ohr.

Ginny schaute ihm tief in die Augen, als von hinten eine Stimme ertönte: „Ich soll dich holen, Professor Snape will dich sehen." Sie traten beide einen Schritt zurück, der Moment zerbrach.

Die Prüfungen standen bevor und sie hatte für jeden schon vor Wochen einen Wiederholungsplan erstellt. Sie trafen sich drei mal die Woche um sich gegenseitig mit dem Stoff zu helfen. Was Hermione davon hatte, war Ginny nicht klar. Vielleicht genoss sie die Gesellschaft beim Lernen.

Neville machte Fortschritte. Eine Kombination aus Collins Photo und der Idee jeden Trank wie einen Eintopf zu behandeln hatten seine Blockade ein wenig gelöst. Seine Noten in Zaubertränke war zwar noch immer nicht gut, aber wenigstens näherte sie sich langsam aber sicher einem Punkt, wo sie nicht länger negativ war. Jetzt war nur noch wichtig, dass er Transfiguration meisterte, dann war er auf einem guten Weg. Das Problem bei dem Fach war, dass man uneingeschränkt bei der Sache sein musste und was es war, das Neville im Kopf herum ging, es hinderte ihn besonders in diesem Fach eine gute Leistung zu erbringen.

Sie waren gerade über ein Buch über seltene Kräuter gebeugt während Neville ihnen allen die Anwendung der ein oder anderen erläuterte, als Collin ganz außer Atem herein stürzte und in einem unglaublichen Redeschwall, nur unterbrochen von schwerem Keuchen davon erzählte, wie Harry fast von einem wahnsinnig gewordenen Mr. Crouch angegriffen worden war – vielleicht war es such Krum gewesen, der sich auch dort befand, die Erzählung war nicht ganz eindeutig -, der etwas davon stammelte, dass der dunkle Lord zurück sei. Mehr war aus ihm nicht heraus zu bekommen gewesen.

An dem Tag hatte Harry auch erfahren, worum es sich bei der letzten Prüfung handelte – einen Irrgarten.

Sie und Tom sprachen an dem Abend mit Hermione und Luna in einem verlassenen Klassenzimmer, das er mit so vielen Schutzvorkehrungen belegte, dass selbst Dumbledore eine ganze Weile brauchen würde um sie zu brechen, was ihnen hoffentlich genug zeit geben würde durch den Geheimgang zu verschwinden.

Es fiel ihr Schwer einen Anfang zu finden, war sich nicht sicher was und wie viel sie sagen konnte, brauchte jedoch dringend ihrer beider Hilfe. Aus der Gruppe waren sie zwei die einzigen, bei denen sie sicher war das sie ihnen vertrauen konnte. Bereits gestern hatte sie mit Tom darüber geredet. Seine Antwort war wie erwartet abfällig gewesen:

„_Ein Mud- eine Muggelgeborene und eine Verrückte. Was ist nur aus der Welt geworden?"_

„Ein sicherer Ort. Luna hat ungeahnte Tiefen, sie bringt Zauber zu Stande über unserem Klassenniveu, die selbst du zum Teil nicht beherrschst und würdest du ihr zu trauen, dass sie jemanden beschattet?" ein schnauben Toms war ihr Antwort genug. „und das macht sie zur perfekten Kandidatin."

„_Und Miss Granger?"_

„Sie ist Harry treu ergeben. Hermione würde alles für ihn tun."

Ginny überlegte lange, wie sie es am Besten sagen sollte. Der beste Weg war der direkte:

„Ich brauche eure Hilfe. Harry ist in Gefahr und ihr seid die einzigen, denen ich vertrauen kann.

Ein Freund von mir ist auf mich zu getreten. Sein Vater ist ein Diener von-dem-dessen-Namen-nicht-genannt-werden-darf, dadurch hat er Informationen, zu denen unsereins keinerlei Zugang hat. Er sagt, ihr-wisst-schon-wer werde stärker und komme zurück, womöglich schon diesen Sommer.

Mein Freund und ich sind zu dem Schluss gekommen, dass er Harry entführen will um sicher zu gehen, dass er von niemandem daran gehindert wird wieder an die Macht zu kommen. Wir glauben, dass er für diesen Zweck einen Spion in Hogwarts eingeschleust hat. - entweder Bagman oder Moody.

Wir vermuten, dass er für diesen Zweck das Triwizard Tournament verwendet um nicht entdeckt zu werden. Es ist nur noch eine Prüfung übrig, während derer er handeln kann, dann ist Schluss. Er wird irgend einen Gegenstand, einen Ort verzaubern, über den er Harry fortschaffen kann. Da wir aber nicht wissen welcher von beiden es ist, und wir nicht beide Männer und das Turnierfeld gleichzeitig bewachen können und Harry helfen so viele Zauber wie möglich zu lernen, und da er unerkannt bleiben muss, da er sonst in Gefahr ist, kann mein Freund uns leider nicht helfen.

Wie sieht's aus, kann ich auf euch zählen?"

Nach ein paar Fragen stimmten beide zu. Von nun an hatten sie die gesamte Zeit ein Auge auf Bagman – der nicht sonderlich oft da war, Moody und das Spielfeld und halfen abwechselnd Harry mit dem Lernen.

Es war die erste der drei Prüfungen, bei denen sie nicht sicher war, ob sie ihm helfen sollte. Harry hatte sich wie ein kompletter Idiot verhalten das Jahr durch und sie bei jeder sich bietenden Gelegenheit gering geschätzt und von oben herab behandelt. Und doch war er ein Mitschüler von ihr, der sich in wahrscheinlich tödliche Gefahr begab. Das letzte Argument war das Ausschlaggebende.

Dieses Mal war er wenigstens sofort mit von der Partie, was ihrer Meinung ihm gegenüber auch nicht mehr gut tun konnte, er war endgültig unten durch bei ihr. - was nichts daran änderte, dass sie sich für einen Mitschüler in Not einsetzte, wenn auch widerstrebend.

Trotz allem war es Ginny, die ihn mit in den Duellierclub schleifte. Sie hatte lange gebraucht um ihn zu überreden es zumindest zu versuchen, sodass sie an diesem Abend zum ersten Mal zu spät kam. Als sie die Tür öffnete, war das erste was sie sah Draco, der mit einem anderen Mädchen sprach. Sie schienen sich ziemlich nah zu sein und zu allem Überfluss sah sie umwerfend aus.

Dieses Miststück wagte es, sich an ihren Draco ran zu machen!

Erschrocken trat sie einen Schritt zurück aus dem Raum und schloss die Tür.  
Ihr Draco hatte sie gedacht. Ron würde sie umbringen. Sie war sowas von im Arsch!

Hermione war es schließlich gewesen, die die Frage aufgeworfen hatte, ob sie Harry von der zusätzlichen Gefahr etwas sagen sollten, sie entschieden sich dagegen, um ihn nicht unnötig noch zusätzlich zu belasten, entschieden aber, ihn zu ermahnen, dass er besonders achtsam und vorsichtig sein solle, man könne ja nie wissen, was hinter einer Ecke lauere und was für Flüche auf einem Gegenstand oder Ort lagen. Sicherheitshalber, wie sie sagten, brachten sie ihm auch eine Reihe Analysezauber bei, die er anwenden solle, wann immer er das Gefühl habe, dass etwas nicht richtig sei.

Die dritte Prüfung kam, ohne dass auch nur einer von den dreien irgend etwas heraus gefunden hatte: sowohl Bagman als auch Moody hatten sich absolut unauffällig verhalten und auf dem Parcour war genauso wenig etwas zu finden. - mit keinem Analysezauber den Hermione, Luna, Ginny oder Tom anwendeten.

Sie hatten kurz überlegt gehabt, ob sie Mad Eye und Bagman in irgend einem Raum einschließen sollten, bis das Turnier vorbei war oder zumindest zu einem Lehrer gehen sollten. Aber was sollten sie denn sagen? Ein Mensch, dem sie alle vertrauten war hinter dem Helden der magischen Welt her? Sie würden allesamt ausgelacht werden und der Übeltäter würde trotzdem mit seinem Plan fortfahren. Und jeder Zauber, den sie kannten, würde sie beide auch nur für ein paar Minuten aufhalten. Ganz zu schweigen davon, dass sie einen Lehrer auf den bloßen Verdacht hin angriffen, dass er ein Diener dessen-Namen-nicht-genannt-wurde war.

Und so saßen sie an diesem Abend unruhig auf ihren Plätzen und beobachteten bangen Blickes jede Wendung des Geschehens unter ihnen.

Harry und Cedric erreichten das Ende des Irrgartens fast gleichzeitig und berührten den Kelch im selben Augenblick. In dem Moment, da Harry seine Hand ausstreckte war ihr klar, was passieren würde und nichts was sie tat, konnte noch einen Unterschied machen.

Harry verschwand und mit ihm Cedric und als sie Stunden später wieder zurück kamen war der ältere bereits tot.

Der-dessen-Namen-Nicht-genannt-wurde war zurück und wenn sie nur wenige Stunden zuvor auf die Idee gekommen wäre noch ein letztes Mal den Irrgarten zu untersuchen, sie hätte es verhindern können.

Erst nach und nach erfuhr Ginny was sich auf dem Friedhof zugetragen hatte: von dem Tod Cedrics an, über das Ritual, das Voldemort den Körper zurück gegeben hatte und welche Todesser zugegen gewesen waren. Dass ihre Stäbe sich verbunden hatten und wie er Cedric gerettet hatte. Ginny musste zugeben, dass zumindest diese Handlung eine echte Heldentat war, auch wenn Harry ein absoluter Vollidiot war und der ihm geschenkten Beachtung nicht wert.

Wie sich herausstellte hatte es sich bei dem Spion um Barty Crouch junior gehandelt, der sich als Mad Eye Moody ausgab, so hatten sowohl Tom als auch sie Recht behalten.

Zum Ende des Jahres hatte Dumbledore eine lange Rede über Cedrics Tod und die Wiederauferstehung Voldemorts gehalten – den Namen hatte er in den Mund genommen, sie hätte es nicht getan. Er sprach vom Mut Harrys von Treue und Zusammenhalt. Als sie ihre Kelche heben sollten um auf den Toten an zu stoßen, blieben viele der Slytherins sitzen.

**AN 2: Ich deute mal wie immer auf den Review-Button. Würde mich freuen zu lesen was ihr so denkt. Das nächste Kapitel lade ich hoch, wenn ich fünf Reviews bekommen habe. Das gibt mir Zeit mich um Buch 5 zu kümmern. **


	6. Kapitel 5

**Reclaim**: Das Harry Potter Universum gehört mir nicht.. leider. Wenn dem so wäre hätte ich nicht nur mehr Geld als ich in meinem ganzen Leben ausgeben könnte, Ich hätte der Geschichte auch an ein paar Stellen mehr Tiefe gegeben.

So gehört mir nur der Plot - der entlich anrollt, sorry für die Verzögerung - und die wenigen originalen Charktere.

**AN**_: So hier ist dann das nächste Kapitel. _

_Ich war mir erst nicht sicher, ob ich überhaupt noch einmal eines hoch laden wollte, da es hier ja anscheinend niemanden interessiert. Und dann ist mir eins klar geworden: wenn es euch nicht ob ich schreibe oder nicht, dann ist es mir egal, was ihr denkt und ob ihr lest. Und wenn ihr eine Idee habt, tja, dann kann ich die zwangsläufig nicht einbauen, pech gehabt._

_Legende:_

„_Tom in Ginnys Kopf"  
Gedanken_

**Kapitel 5**

Zu Ginnys Überraschung gingen sie zu Beginn der Ferien nicht zurück nach Hause, sondern vom Bahnhof aus direkt zu einem alten und heruntergekommenen Haus im Zentrum Londons.

Da Ihr Vater dieses Jahr keinen Wagen hatte bekommen können, gingen sie die fast 20 Minuten zum Haus zu Fuß.

Über die Ferien hatten sich Ginny und Tom eine ganze Reihe Bücher aus Salazars Sammlung ein gepackt: für sie eine Reihe Werke über Zaubertränke und Flüche für einige schwarzmagische Werke, unter ihnen auch jene in der fremden Sprache, die sie nicht einmal ansehen mochte. Ein Glück, dass Tom einen Feather Weight zauber auf den Koffer gesprochen hatte, denn dieser wurde mittlerweile so schwer, dass sie nicht in der Lage gewesen wäre ihn auch nur an zu heben, geschweige denn zu tragen.

Für das nächste Jahr würden sie sich etwas einfallen lassen müssen.

Wie ohne viel Mühe heraus zu finden war, handelte es sich bei dem Haus um das Hauptquartier des Orden des Phönix, einer Gruppe von Widerstandskämpfer gegen den-dessen-Name-nicht-genannt-wurde, die ihm zum Teil schon im ersten Krieg die Stirn geboten hatten. So viel zu erfahren war nicht schwierig gewesen, die Mitglieder gingen hier ein und aus und in der Halle schnappten sie und ihre Brüder das ein oder andere auf. Alles was darüber hinaus ging war schon um einiges komplizierter: jedes Mal, wenn sie Informationen weiter austauschten oder Aufgaben verteilt wurden setzten sie sich in die Küche und schlossen die Tür hinter sich.

Eine Weile hörten sie und ihre Brüder über die von Fred und George entwickelten Langziehohren mit, nachdem sich aber Ron hatte erwischen lassen, wurde die Tür gegen Lauschen gesichert.

Der Orden hatte für Ginny und Ron, sowie die Zwillinge eine Aura von Ruhm und Abenteuer und so bettelten Ron – und zu Toms Entsetzen – auch Ginny ihre Mutter Tagelang an ob es nicht irgend etwas gäbe, womit sie helfen könnten. Endlich gab diese nach, wie es schien. Sie habe tatsächlich eine Aufgabe für sie: Ginny – und die Zwillinge - wurden für Reinigungsarbeiten eingeteilt. Ihre Mutter gab ihnen allesamt keine Chance ihr Wort zurück zu nehmen.

So hatte Ginny es sich nicht vor gestellt. Als sie sich freiwillig gemeldet hatte, hatte sie Ruhm und Ehre im Kopf gehabt, nicht auf Knien durch Dreck und Schimmel zu Kriechen und das Haus auf Hochglanz zu polieren – und das ohne Magie. Nie zuvor hatte sie die Beschränkung, die für Minderjährige galt, so sehr verflucht.

Zu Ginnys Erstaunen stellte sich heraus, dass es sich beim Hauptquartier der Gruppe, die gegen alles Schwarzmagische kämpften, um einen Ort handelte, der von illegalen Objekten nur so verseucht war. - Nicht die von der harmlosen Sorte, die einen für ein paar Tage sich seltsam verhalten ließen, indem man nicht aufhören konnte ein Buch zu lesen oder ein Musikstück zu hören, sondern von der Sorte, die einen zwangen entweder sich selbst oder einen anderen zu töten, wenn man nicht richtig mit ihnen umging.

Einen Vorteil hatte es jedoch: sie hatte Einmachgläser voller Doxies und Spinnen, die Ginny, es den Zwillingen gleich machend, sammelte, unter einem der sofas fand sie sogar ein paar Feuerkäfer.

Unter Toms Anleitung akquirierte sie eine ganze Reihe Artefakte zweifelhaften Ursprungs, die sie zusammen für viel Geld verkaufen wollten. Ein paar behielt er auch für den Eigengebrauch. Bis sich ein besseres Versteck fand, verwahrte sie das illegale Material unter einem losen Dielenbrett.

Bereits in der ersten Woche besuchte sie Wieder Harper James. Schon morgens packte sie einige verfluche Schmückstücke ein, um sie in London zu Geld zu machen. Sie schlug die Objekte in Stoff ein, sodass sie nicht klimperten und schmuggelte sie so aus dem Haus.

Bei der Untersuchung zeigte sich, dass die Behandlung zwar angeschlagen hatte, jedoch keine Dauerlösung sein konnte. Noch immer verhielt sich die Magie unkontrolliert, schlug aus. Spikes, wie der Fachmann sagte. Viel wichtiger als das Abschwächen, war die Kontrolle. Dass wenn sie spürte, dass einer dieser Ausbrüche kam, sie ihn gegebenenfalls in eine andere Richtung lenken konnte. Eine Fähigkeit, die viel Übung bedurfte und, wie Harper James – jetzt voller Heiler – sagte, bestand keine Garantie, dass die Behandlung anschlagen würde. Bisher war noch kein solcher Fall bekannt und er befand sich somit auf Neuland.

Für die erste Übung führte er sie in einen abgedunkelten Raum am Ende eines Korridors, erhellt nur durch Dutzende von Kerzen, die auf verschiedenen Sockeln und in Nischen standen. Keine Magie wie ihr auf fiel.

Er bedeutete ihr, sich auf eines der Kissen zu setzen, die sich am Boden befanden.

„Ich werde dir zuerst ein wenig über die Grundlagen von Magie erzählen.

Jeder Magier und jede Hexe haben eine bestimmte Menge am Magie in sich drinne, wir nennen es den Kern, Sie ist so etwas wie die Quelle. Für jeden sieht sie anders aus: manche nehmen sie wahr als einen See, andere ein Feuer..

Fürs erste stell es dir vor wie eine Tasse. Sie hat ein bestimmtes Volumen, das sie fassen kann, dann ist sie voll, oder aber läuft über.

Die einen haben einen größeren Becher, bei anderen ist er kleiner. Squibs haben nur ein paar Tropfen, vielleicht einen Fingerhut voll, wenn überhaupt.

Manche haben mehr darin, andere weniger. Doch bei jedem ist irgendwann Schluss.

Bei Kindern, deren Magie gerade sich entwickelt ist die Tasse noch recht klein und lässt die Magie irgendwann über laufen – meistens in emotionalen oder stressvollen Situationen - lässt Dinge geschehen. Wie ein Kind das appariert oder Dinge schweben lässt. Meistens ist die Wirkung nur klein, ähnlich bei der Maturität, ändert sich aber mit der Zeit durch Training.

Jedes Mal, wenn einer von uns einen Zauber spricht, oder sie ausbricht, wird ein Teil der Magie verbraucht und regeneriert sich über die Zeit wieder.

Mit der Zeit gewöhnt sich der Körper dann daran die Energien zu leiten, der Becher passt sich der Magie an. Er wird größer und läuft nicht mehr über.

Die Größe des Gefäßes kann sich ändern, aber die Menge Magie nicht, sie bleibt immer gleich. Ein Magier kann nur lernen die Magie effizienter zu nutzen, sie leichter durch den Körper zu leiten und weniger zu verschwenden, aber die zur Verfügung stehende Menge, ändert sich nicht."

„außer bei der... Maturität?"

„Abgesehen davon, ja. Normalerweise setzt sie etwa im Alter von vierzehn Jahren ein und dauert zwischen ein paar Monaten bis zu einem Jahr. Der Körper hat in der Zeit Schwierigkeiten die Magie zu fassen, mit Übung gewöhnt sich der Körper daran und mit der Zeit werden die Ausbrüche weniger und hören schließlich auf. Durch die Ausbildung auf Hogwarts regelt sich das meistens von selbst und für die schwierigen Fälle haben wir sowohl hier als auch auf der Schule Räume eingerichtet, wo Jugendliche die Überschüssige Magie einfach auf brauchen können.

Bei dir ist das anders. Der Vorgang dauert bei dir bereits zwei Jahre an. Deine Magie wächst und wächst und hört nicht auf. Dein Körper hat nicht die Möglichkeit sich dem anzupassen."

„_Bei uns liegt der Fall noch e__in wenig anders: wir haben praktisch zwei magische Kerne in einem Körper, ein bisschen so, als mische man Tee und Kaffee. - um die Analogie zu verwenden. Zwar verschmolzen, aber eigentlich immer noch beide vorhanden. Das Problem ist, dass wir aber nur deine Tasse haben, und das Voldemort damals aus irgend einem Grund mich mit der Fähigkeit versehen hat, freie Magie auf zu nehmen. Diese Fähigkeit ist jetzt auf dich über gegangen."_

„Und irgendwann läuft meine Magie über. - Also, was kann ich tun?"

„Das ist es, was ich dir heute zeigen werde, den Ersten Schritt dazu:"

„Setz' dich bequem hin, wir werden heute lernen zu meditieren."

Zum Abschied schüttelte er ihr die Hand. "Ich möchte, dass du bis zu unserem nächsten Termin diese Übung jeden Abend wiederholst. Hier, nimm den Kristall, wenn du ihn in der Hand hast, kannst du das Meer rauschen hören, wie hier auch. Das wird dir für den Anfang helfen. Bis nächsten Mittwoch dann"

Vor der Tür stand Tonks, zu Ginnys Erstaunen, hatte sie mit ihren Eltern gerechnet, aber wie Tonks sagte, waren sie beide mit Ordensangelegenheiten beschäftigt.

Eigendlich hatte Ginny geplant, sich im Anschluss ab zu setzen, aber jeder Versuch, den sie unternahm Ihre Leibwache ab zu schütteln, blieb erfolglos.

Ihr blieb also keine andere Wahl, als ihre Wahre wieder mit ins Hauptquartier zu bringen.

Sie kamen zeitgleich mit Mundungus an. Als sie das Haus betraten, ging der Alarm für verfluchte Gegenstände los. Vor Panik rauschte ihr das Blut in den Ohren und ihr Atem ging schwer. Vor ihren Augen erschienen bunte Punkte. In Schweiß gebadet wollte sie gerade in die Tasche greifen, als Tom eilig den Körper übernahm und ihr Gesicht wieder unter Kontrolle brachte. Die Beschwerde Ginnys Ignorierend blickte er zu dem Schmuggler, dem Mad Eye Moody gerade eine ganze Reihe verbotener Ware aus der Tasche zog. Unter lautem schimpfen Ihrer Mutter ging er wieder hinauf in ihr Zimmer. „Verkauf deine Ware gefälligst wo anders!" und „Wenn du unbedingt schmuggeln musst dann such dir einen anderen Ort um das zu tun" der Rest ihrer Worte ging unter alleine durch ihre immense Lautstärke.

Nachdem Tom die heiße Ware unter dem Dielenbrett verstaut hatte, gab er ihr in der Stille ihres Zimmers den Körper zurück.

„Was wagst du dich eigentlich, du bist heute nicht dran!"  
„_Ich hatte keine Wahl, wenn ich nicht eingegriffen hätte wären wir dran gewesen. Sie denken jetzt der Alarm sei wegen Mundungus los gegangen und wir sind aus dem Schneider. Wir sollten die Sachen nur schnellstens loswerden, bevor noch jemand auf die Idee kommt, die Zimmer zu durchsuchen."Am Besten noch heute._

Nach dem Mittagessen schlich Ginny sich aus dem Haus und ging die 20 Minuten Fußweg zum Tropfenden Kessel.

Die Straßen waren verlassen, und so blieb Ginny endlich die Zeit, sich in Ruhe und ungestört mit Tom zu unterhalten. Nachdem sie sich nach unerwünschten Zuhörern umgeblickt hatte stellte sie ihm die Frage, die ihr schon seit Wochen auf der Seele brannte:

„Woher kennst du den dunklen Lord so gut? Du hast gesagt, ihr seid im selben Haus gewesen, aber das erklärt noch lange nicht, woher du so viele Geheimnisse von ihm kennst. Selbst in Gryffindor wissen wir nicht so viel aus dem Leben des Anderen. In Slytherin wird das ja wohl nicht viel anders sein."

„_Nein, ist es nicht, zumindest damals - wie es heute ist, kann ich nicht sagen. Aber wir waren nicht nur einfach im selben Haus. Wir waren Freunde, fast wie Brüder, unzertrennlich wie es nur Zwillinge sind. Wir haben alles geteilt – Bis er mich in das Buch gesperrt hat. _

„Aber warum sollte er das machen?"  
Tom Seufzte. _„Weil er es konnte. Oder, weil ich zu viel wusste. Oder um mich los zu werden, wer weiß das schon. Wir wollten gemeinsam an die Macht gelangen, Seite an Seite regieren, doch dann wendete er sich gegen mich und __fesselte__ mich __an__das Buch."_

„Kein wunder, dass du ihn so sehr hasst."

Das erste, was sie beide taten, nachdem sie den geheimen Zugang durchschritten hatte, war einen kleinen Laden in der Knockturnalley auf zu suchen um dort für viel Geld die verfluchten Objekte zu verkaufen.

Als sie ein Amulett auf den Tisch legten, mit dem Wappen Slytehrins eingraviert, spürte sie ein leichtes Kribbeln in den Fingerspitzen. Es berührte etwas in ihr - ohne dass sie sagen konnte um was es sich handelte. Einer Eingebung folgend, nahm sie die Kette und steckte sie wieder ein.

Auf ihrem Weg nach Draußen traf sie Draco. Er sah umwerfend aus mit seinen engen Hosen und dem blauen Hemd. Seine Haare hatten seit dem Letzten Treffen ein wenig an Länge gewonnen.

Ginnys Gesicht leuchtete auf, bevor sie sich schüchtern hinter einer Hausecke versteckte. Doch ihr Angebeteter hatte sie bereits gesehen und winkte sie zu sich herüber. Doch Ginny versuchte so zu tun als hätte sie Draco nicht gesehen, sodass Tom für sie rüber ging. Den Bitterbösen Blick, den sie ihm in einem Schaufenster zu warf, kommentierte er nur mit den Worten: _„ich bin es satt, dass du diesem Vollidiot von Potter nach rennst. Ich werde jede Beziehung unterstützen, die keinen Gryffindor betrifft." _Ginny hatte keine Chance zu antworten, da stand sie schon vor dem Blonden.

Sie blickte ihn an, wurde rot und fing an zu stottern.

Draco hatte mitleid mit ihr. Erlächelte sie warm an. „bist du alleine hier?"

Ginny versuchend den Klos in ihrem Hals Los zu werden.

„So still kenn ich dich ja gar nicht."

Ginny räuspert sich. Wieso nur fiel es ihr jetzt so schwer mit ihm zu reden, wenn nur wenige Wochen zuvor sie ganz selbstverständlich mit ihm umgegangen war

„Sonst beschimpfst du mich die gesamte Zeit. oder du wirfst mir Flüche an den Hals. nicht sonderlich gut, muss ich sagen.."

„Hey! Ich beschimpf dich nicht!- nicht mehr. Und du hast gesagt, ich sei die beste im Duellierclub!"

„Na endlich, du kannst ja doch sprechen!" Draco grinste." Dachte schon du hast einen Frosch verschluckt."

Ginny funkelte Draco böse an und wollte gerade gehen, da streckte er seine Hand aus und ergriff ihren Arm. „Bitte bleib. Ich hab's nicht so gemeint." Er hob seine Hände in einer Geste von Kapitulation.

Ihr Blick fiel auf Dracos Brust. Mit ihrer Linken griff sie an ihren Hals. Ein Blick in ein Schaufenster bestätigte, was sie gesehen hatte: ihr Gegenüber trug den gleichen Anhänger wie sie. Wie hatte sie es nur übersehen können? Draco – Drache. Jetzt ergab alles Sinn: Wie galant er sich in ihrer Gegenwart gegeben hatte, dass er ihre Nähe suchte und die Komplimente. Erkennen lag in ihrem Blick. Er lächelte erneut, nahm ihre Hand und gab ihr in einer Verbeugung den Handkuss.

„Besser"

Auf ihrem Weg zurück zur Winkelgasse kehrten sie in einer kleinen Schneiderei ein. Tom wollte unbedingt aus der Basiliskenhaut eine Schlachtrobe anfertigen lassen, und in Madame Malkins würden zu viele unangenehme Fragen gestellt werden.

Nachdem die Maße genommen worden waren, fertigte Moriko Yasawa, ein kleiner Asiate und der Besitzer des Laden die Robe an. Die Haut an sich bot schon einen fast perfekten Schutz gegen Magie und Stichwaffen und von dem Schneider, wurde noch eine reihe von Zaubern hinzugefügt, die dafür sorgen würden, dass die Robe mit wuchs.

Während dessen stöberten sie und Draco durch die Auslagen.

Man erkannte an der Ware, wo der Laden gelegen war. Es gab zwar keine illegalen Amulette, doch Der Stil war nicht die übliche Ware, die am anderen Ende der Einkaufspassage verkauft wurden. Die Kleidung war düsterer, weniger freundlich und an manchen Stellen absichtlich abgegriffen. Die vorherrschende Farbe war schwarz.

Der Laden war ganz nach ihrem Geschmack und es dauerte nicht lange und Ginny hatte die ersten Artikel in ihrem Korb.

Eines der Kleider hatte es ihr angetan: Es war schwarz und aus Baumwolle. In silbernen Fäden war ein Spinnennetzmuster auf gestickt. Am Oberkörper lag es eng an, während es unterhalb der Hüfte weiter wurde, ähnlich der Robe eines Lich. Passend dazu suchte Draco ein Paar Ohrringe aus. Sie bestanden aus zwei Onyxen, die an einer langen feingliedrigen Kette hingen und mit silberfarbenen Runen versehen waren.

An der Kasse angekommen, war aus dem einen Korb zwei geworden. Zu dem Kleid hatten sich noch 4 T-Shirts dazu gesellt: eines war bedruckt mit einem Skelettenen Drachen im Sturzflug, eines mit einem gefangenen Engel, eines mit einem Vampir, kurz bevor er angreift, komplett mit leuchtenden Augen und gebleckten Zähnen, eines mit einem Werwolf, der den Mond anheult „Do You have Problems with me? - Meet me at full Moon, then" - Dracos Wahl, und eine sehr gute noch dazu.

Sie kaufte sich auch einen langen Samtrock mit dazu passender Leder-Corsage und schwarzer langärmiger Spitzenhandschuhe und ein Pentagramm.

Eine Jeans, auf die eine Schlange aufgedruckt war, die sich sogar bewegte, eine schwarze Stoffhose mit Schnüren an der Seite, dazu passend einen Mantel und einen Opferdolch-Ohrring.

Als Ginny bezahlte, war die Robe bereits fertig: Sie war oben herum eng geschnitten, fiel an den Beinen dann so weit aus, dass sie Ginnys Bewegungsfreiheit nicht einschränkte. Vorne wurde sie durch vier Giftzähne zusammen gehalten. Sie stammten allerdings nicht von einem Basilisken, die waren zu wertvoll. War es schon schwer die Haut eines Basilisken zu erhalten, so war es fast unmöglich deren Zähne zu bekommen und so lagerten sie gut gesichert in Salazars Kammer bis sie dereinst benötigt wurden.

Als sie bezahlte, sah Draco zweifelnd zu ihr herüber, mit einem Blick auf ihre Geldkatze. Erst auf der Straße sprach er sie an:„Wie bist du an das ganze Geld gekommen?" Er klang misstrauisch.

„Ich habe Gringotts ausgeraubt." Er sah sie entsetzt an. „War nur ein Scherz! Nimmst du immer alles so wörtlich? - Kannst du dich noch daran erinnern wie vor zwei Jahren der Basilisk durch die Schule gekrochen ist? Jetzt ist er tot. Bis letzten Sommer lag er in der Kammer des Schreckens einfach herum. - Ich kenne jemanden, der mich da unten rein gelassen hat. Ich habe die Teile verkauft. Du glaubst nicht, wie wertvoll so eine Schlange ist."

Doch. Und auch, dass es illegal ist sie zu besitzen und dass niemand noch ganz bei Verstand auch nur Teile davon kaufen würde und dass jeder, der dabei erwischt wird sie verkaufen zu wollen direkt vor Gericht landet.

Bestell Harry einen schönen Gruß." Er wand sich ab zum gehen. „Auf wiedersehen, vielleicht sehen wir uns mal wieder." Ginny konnte seinen Ausdruck nicht deuten,Dracos Gesicht war eine Maske aus Stein. Nur seine Stimme zeigte Emotionen. Er klang verletzt Ginny brauchte eine Minute oder zwei bis ihr klar wurde warum.

„Es ist nicht so wie du denkst, Harry und ich, wir sind nur Freunde... gewesen. Er hat sich als kompletter Vollidiot herausgestellt."

„Dafür wart ihr euch aber sehr nah im vergangenen Jahr"

„Und ich bereue jede Minute davon. Glaub mir, ich will von ihm nichts mehr wissen! Er ist mir egal! Komm, lass uns noch ein wenig Zeit miteinander verbringen, bevor ich wieder zurück muss.

Draco zögerte. „Ok." Er schwieg einen Moment, dann: „Ich hoffe du hast das nicht in der Winkelgasse versucht einen Baslisken an den Mann zu bringen?"  
„Keine Angst. Es gibt da einen kleinen Laden in der Knockturnalley, der Besitzer stellt keine Fragen – und hat gut bezahlt. Wie sieht's aus, ich habe ein paar Galleonen, die es aus zu geben gilt, Interesse mit zu kommen?"

„Nur, wenn wir in der Knockturnalley bleiben, mein Vater darf nicht mit bekommen, dass ich dich treffe. Der würde mir bis zu meinem Lebensende Hausarrest geben und mich vorher grün und blau schlagen."

„Ginny sah ihn entsetzt an „wirklich?"

„Dafür bestimmt. Ich gebe mich mit einer Blutsverräterin ab – seine Worte nicht meine. Das ist kaum besser als ein Schlammblut. Entschuldige bitte, ich vergaß, Hermione ist deine Freundin."

„ja, das Wort scheint unter Slytherins sehr beliebt zu sein.. Ich sage es auch dir nur ein einziges Mal: ich will das Wort _nie wieder hören_!"

Das Fenster eines Ladens für magische Tiere fing Ginnys Blick ein: Vor ihr standen ein halbes Dutzend Pflanzen, die ihre Blüten auf und zu schnappen ließen, während eine Schlange sich von oben herabhängen ließ und ihnen jedes Mal im letzten Moment entwischte. Eine von ihnen schien auf einer Fledermaus zu kauen, die sich noch immer wand und verzweifelt fiepte.

Der Laden war dunkel, ohne Tageslicht, die Tiere, die sie hier verkauften, gehörte nicht zu den Üblichen:Auf der Rückseite des Schaufensters hingen drei Dutzend schwarzrote Fledermäuse an einer Stange. Sie ähnelten stark der einen, auf der Orchideae Carnivorus gerade auf der anderen Seite der Abdeckung kaute. Irgendwo musste sich eine Spalte befinden, an der sie durch geschlüpft war.

Im Vorbeigehen sah sie, dass alle der Fledermäuse ihre Augen öffneten und ihr mit dem Blick folgten. Sie sahen irgendwie.. hungrig aus.

„sie essen doch keine Menschen, oder?"  
„Sie sind Vegetarier. Außer bei Neumond, dann hängen sie sich an Kühe dran und saugen sie trocken."

In einem Käfig befanden sich Ratten mit Fangzähnen, deren Mäuler verdächtig mit einer dunkelroten Substanz verschmiert waren. „die hier sind fieser, vor denen musst du dich in Acht nehmen. Sie fressen alles, was sie bekommen können, vorzugsweise das Blut von Jungfrauen"

Im hinausgehen zischte die Schlange in Ginnys Richtung und Tom winkte ihr zum Abschied. In ihrer Tasche befand sich eine der Orchideen. Die ganz rechte, die noch vor ein paar Minuten gegessen hatte. Zur weiteren Fütterung hatte sie sich ein paar einfache Hausratten mitgenommen. Sie befanden sich unter einem Stasis Zauber und würden erst erwachen, wenn sie sie heraus nahm. Orchidea Carnivoris aßen nur lebend Nahrung.

Ginny blickte Draco forschend an, während sie zögernd nach seiner Hand griff. Sie waren in der Öffentlichkeit, aber in der Knockturnalley war das vielleicht ok, richtig? Oder würde sein Vater es mit bekommen?

Er nahm ihre Hand und Ginnys Herz setzte für einen Schlag aus.

„Macht es dir etwas aus, wenn wir da rein gehen? Ich habe ein paar Bücher bestellt, die ich gerne abholen würde" Er deutete auf einen heruntergekommenen Bücherladen. Die Fenster so sehr verdreckt, dass man fast nichts mehr durch sie sehen konnte und das Schild über der Tür hing schief, die Nägel hatten sich bis auf wenige gelöst. Alles in allem machte er einen sehr ausladenden Eindruck, zum Fortlaufen.

„Ist allerdings ein sehr zwielichtiger Laden. Man bekommt da dafür sehr obskure Titel, die sonst niemand führt.

„Ja klar, ist schon OK. Ich kenn' mich da aus." .. _so weit wir das im Unterricht durch genommen haben_. Aber das wollte sie ihm nicht sagen. Er sollte sie für gebildet halten und klug.

Er blickte sie ein letztes Mal an und ging mit ihr durch die Tür.

War der Laden von außen schon unheimlich gewesen, so wirkte er von drinnen fast Angst einflößend. Die einzige Beleuchtung waren Totenschädel, die überall standen und deren Augenhöhlen hellblau flackernd leuchteten.

Am liebsten wäre sie weg gelaufen und hätte sich irgendwo verkrochen, doch Draco zuliebe biss Ginny ihre Zähne zusammen, verbarg ihr Unwohlsein und trat tapfer an seiner Seite ein, als wäre es das normalste der Welt.

Während er mit dem Angestellten redete, streifte sie durch die Regale als sagten ihr die Titel etwas, mit den Fingern über die Buchdeckel streichend. Bei den meisten Themen war ihr schleierhaft, worum es da ging, bei ein paar Büchern war der Inhalt auf grausame Weise klar: „Menschenopfer leicht gemacht" oder „Blutbanne"**. **

„so etwas liest er?" entsetzen schlich sich in Ginnys Stimme.

„_mit Sicherheit nicht. Das gehört zu den dunkelsten Zweigen der Magie. Wenn du etwas lesen willst, kann ich dich gerne beraten."_

Tom führte Ginny an die andere Seite des Ladens. _„hier, versuch das, und das, und das." _Er nahm ihr die Bücher aus dem Regal. Ginny legte sie sich in den Korb. Wenn sie mehr Zeit mit Draco verbringen wollte, konnte es nicht schaden sich mit der Materie zu beschäftigen.

„Grundlagenlektüre, eine solide Auswahl. Da hat dich jemand gut beraten. Hier, nimm das noch, das ist für den Anfang sehr gut." Draco legte ihr ein Werk mit dem Titel 'Theorie der dunklen Magie' in den Korb.

„Oh, Eis!" Ginny eilte auf den Stand zu, nur um dann sofort zurück zu weichen.

„Nicht jeder Manns Geschmack, würde ich meinen."

„Nicht jeder Manns Geschmack? - Blut? Innereien? Augäpfel und Fingernägel?"

„Für die, die es gerne etwas knuspriger mögen." Ginnys Ausdruck zeigte Ekel. „Es soll welche geben, die das essen." Ginny sah ihn entsetzt an." Nicht ich, Werwölfe und Vampire zum Beispiel."

„Aber doch nicht alle, oder?"

„Nicht alle, aber viele."

„Professor Lupin hat das nicht gegessen."  
„Er war auch.. anders. Er ist unter Menschen aufgewachsen. Er verleugnet den Wolf. Das hat man an seinem Blick gesehen."

„Willst du mir jetzt sagen, dass Werwölfe von ihren Instinkten beherrscht werden, dass sie blutrünstig sind und kleine Kinder fressen? Ich hätte von dir doch mehr erwartet."

Draco hob abwehrend die Hände: „Das habe ich nicht gemeint. Sie mögen zum Beispiel oft gerne blutiges Fleisch, sie jagen bei Vollmond im Rudel – nicht Menschen, sondern Tiere, bevor du dich wieder aufregst -. Der Geschmack bleibt einfach, wenn du ihn einmal gekostet hast. - Zumindest, wenn du ein Werwolf bist."

„Woher weißt du das alles?"

„Es gibt hier eine Bar, da treffen sich all jene, die von der Gesellschaft ausgeschlossen sind. Ein Freund von mir geht da hin."

„Und der ist Werwolf." Es war keine Frage, sondern eine Feststellung.

„Wusstest du, dass wenn du den Wolf zwischendrin raus lässt, dass die Kontrolle auch bei Vollmond steigt? In einem Rudel lernst du das, doch die Meisten freien Wölfe haben zu viel Angst, und niemanden der es ihnen sagt. In der Bar finden sie Anschluss. Sie unterstützen einander und passen auf, dass keiner von ihnen in Schwierigkeiten gerät."

„Wie so eine Art Selbsthilfegruppe?"

„Was ist das?"

„Menschen – in dem Fall schwarzmagische Kreaturen – gehen da hin und helfen einander sich selbst zu helfen."

„Ja so etwas in der Art. Nur, dass es nicht nur die dunklen sind. Auch Veela zum Beispiel. Sie sind definitiv lichte Wesen, haben in der Gesellschaft aber so gut wie keine Rechte. Die Knockturnalley ist nicht ausschließlich ein Ort schwarzer Magie, wie den Menschen glauben gemacht wird, sondern mehr ein Zufluchtsort der Heimatlosen und Gesetzesfreien. Ein Ort, wo niemand groß Fragen stellt und sie sein können, wie sie sind, ohne, dass sie von anderen verachtet werden."

„Das klingt nach einem tollen Ort. Das würde ich gerne mal sehen."

Zum Abschied kaufte Draco ihr ein richtiges Eis – Erdbeer und Schokolade.

Für den letzten Stop Ginnys mussten sie sich trennen. Sie wollte noch in Ophelias Reiseemporium – Koffer und Portschlüssel, einen Laden in der Winkelgasse und sie dort nicht zusammen hingehen konnten.

Tom und sie erwarben dort die Erweiterung um zwei neue Fächer: Eines war ganz einfach von außen zu öffnen, das Schlüsselloch zum Anderen befand sich hinter einer ledernen Lasche auf der Innenseite. Dort würden von nun an all die belastenden Artefakte und Texte gelagert werden.

Als Geschenk des Hauses bekamen sie eine Dauerverzauberung, damit der Koffer und sein Inhalt kein Gewicht mehr hatten.

Wieder zurück, wurde Ginny beinahe von Arthur Weasley entdeckt, der Hermione mitbrachte.

Es war gar nicht so einfach sich ins Haus zu schleichen mit einem Koffer voller Einkäufe. Wenn er nicht verzaubert gewesen wäre und wenn nicht das Bild der Black Matriarchin nicht angefangen hätte sich lautstark zu beschweren, sie hätte es nicht geschafft. Auch so wurde es nicht leicht, sich durch den Dienstboteneingang zu stehlen, fast wurde sie von ihrer Mutter erwischt. Ginny hatte gerade noch Zeit, sich in einer verlassenen Kammer zu verstecken.

Oben auf dem Zimmer angekommen, stellte sie die Orchidea Carnivoris auf ihren Nachttisch, der Flügel hing noch aus ihr heraus, regte sich aber nicht mehr. Den Koffer schob sie unter ihr Bett.

Sie nahm eines der Bücher heraus und las zum ersten Mal wirklich etwas über schwarze Magie – Der Stoff im Unterricht hatte damit nicht viel zu tun. Wenn sie diesem Buch vertrauen konnte, dann handelte es sich dabei nicht zwingend um etwas schlechtes, sondern einfach einen anderen Zweig der Magie. Interessant.

**AN2:**

Falls doch jemand mich mit einer Review erfreuen möchte, werde ich natürlich nichts dagegen sagen.

**AN3**: wo mir das gerade aufgefallen ist beim quer lesen: bei wem kann ich mich eigentlich beschweren, dass ffnet die ganzen Sonderzeichen raus wirft? meine ganze Formatierung in den frühen Kapiteln ist im Eimer.. "kreativ vor sich hin schimpf"


	7. Kapitel 6

**AN:**

Das Kapitel war echt anstrengend. Ich habe es fast nicht fertig bekommen und auch jetzt bin ich noch nicht richtig zufrieden damit. Das kommt davon wenn einem der Rechner abschmiert und man fast 2 Tage Arbeit verliert.. Und das obwohl ich gespeichert habe! Nie wieder lasse ich das Backup aus, sage ich euch

**Kapitel 6**

Ohne großes Federlesen wurde auch Hermione umgehend für die Aufräumarbeiten eingeteilt. Ginny war überzeugt, dass es darum ging sie zu beschäftigen, da Hermione bestimmt genauso hartnäckig wie Ginny war Informationen zu erlangen – wenn nicht sogar noch mehr - und auf ihre Art erfolgreicher. Sie schaffte es, die Leute um sie her so zu befragen, dass sie es erst hinterher bemerkten, was sie der Braunhaarigen offenbarten.

Wie Ginny hatte auch sie es sehr schnell satt, ständig durch den Dreck zu kriechen, sie wollte lieber etwas richtiges tun, etwas von Bedeutung. Doch wie immer nahmen die Erwachsenen sie nicht für voll. Ihre Mutter sagte immer nur „Kinder haben an der Front nichts zu suchen, ihr wisst nicht wie es da draußen aussieht und so sollte es auch sein. Seid lieber froh, wenn ihr eure Unschuld noch weiter bewahren könnt!" Als wäre das etwas so kostbares. Unschuld und damit einher gehendes Unwissen konnte dich töten.

Nach einem dieser Gespräche beschloss Ginny nach zu fühlen, ob Hermione schon bereit war, die ihr zugedachte Rolle im Krieg zu übernehmen, so viel Tatendrang musste einfach belohnt werden.

Tom war erst dagegen gewesen eine Muggelstämmige mit in die Gruppe auf zu nehmen – er hatte das nicht annähernd so freundlich aus gedrückt - . Nachdem er aber gesehen hatte, wie schnell und effizient sie Informationen beschaffen konnte, hatte Tom ihr einfach zustimmen müssen, dass sie Hermione brauchten.

Bevor Ginny ihrer Freundin gegenüber etwas sagte, was sie später in Schwierigkeiten bringen konnte, wollte sie testen wie ihre Freundin zu den dunklen Künsten stand.

Dafür setzte sie sich nach getaner Arbeit in das frisch gereinigte Wohnzimmer, oder das, was man dafür halten konnte, wenn man auf finstere, klamme Räume stand.

Trotz der Mühe, die sie sich den ganzen Tag gegeben hatten roch es noch immer nach Moder und feuchter Luft, es zog erbärmlich und trotz des ganzen Doxizids, das sie verwendet hatten, summte es noch immer in den Vorhängen nach den kleinen Wesen. Der Geruch von den Chemikalien gesellte sich noch zusätzlich zu der allgemein unangenehmen Atmosphäre.

Aber der Ort war perfekt für ihre Zwecke: Es war ruhig hier, abgelegen wie es war vom regen Treiben in der Eingangshalle und der Küche, aber es kam hin und wieder Mitglieder ihrer Familie vorbei. Die meiste Zeit wurde sie in Ruhe gelassen, nur hin und wieder versuchten die Zwillinge einen Streich zu spielen – Tom bemerkte sie jedes Mal – oder Ron beschwerte sich lautstark darüber, dass sie ständig mit einem Buch an zu treffen war. Sie entwickele sich schon zu einer zweiten Hermione – was auch immer so schlimm daran war, dass sie gerne las, wenn sie das Thema interessierte. Fred und George waren leichter los zu werden: sie versprach ihnen einfach das ein oder andere ihrer Rezepte.

Dann endlich kam ihr Ziel: Hermione. Selbstverständlich setzte sie sich zu Ginny um zu sehen, was sie für ein Buch hatte – wie erwartet ein sicherer Köder. Und wenn sie recht hatte dann.. 3,2,1.. Treffer!

„Was liest du denn da?"

„Das?" sie schaute zu show auf den Buchdeckel, als hätte sie es nicht alleine für diesen Zweck ausgewählt, „ oh, das habe ich in einem kleinen 2nd Hand laden in der Winkelgasse gefunden. Ja, ich gebe zu, ich habe mich letzte Woche raus geschlichen. An dem Abend bist du gerade angekommen. Dad hätte mich fast erwischt, war echt knapp.." Eigentlich war es das Buch von Draco, das er ihr zugesteckt hatte, damals in der Knockturnalley. Es war perfekt für dieses Unterfangen. "Bitte sags nicht Mum, die bringt mich sonst um!" Hermione sah nicht glücklich aus, versprach ihr aber dicht zu halten.

„In dem Laden haben die alles so alte Bücher verkauft, so richtig tolle für fast nichts und ich habe ja noch fast mein ganzes Taschengeld vom vergangenen Jahr. Im Gegensatz zu meinem Bruder habe ich das nicht alles in Süßigkeiten umgesetzt..

Die hatten da Bücher, die habe ich noch nicht einmal in der Schulbücherei gesehen, über Tränke, Runen und halt ein paar theoretische Werke über schwarze Magie. Ich habe da fast zwei ganze Galleonen gelassen, aber das war es mir wert. .. aber wo war ich.. ahja, genau: es sind, wie gesagt, weder grausige Rituale noch fiese Zauber drin."

Das letzte sagte Ginny, um sie zu beruhigen. Es ging ja schließlich darum herauszufinden wie sie zu der Materie im Allgemeinen stand und nicht sie ab zu schrecken.

Hermione warf einen sehnsüchtigen Blick auf das Buch. „Wenn du willst kannst du es dir ausleihen." Sie hielt es ihr auffordernd hin. Die Ältere nahm es entgegen, mehr brauchte es nicht.

Schritt eins dieses Plans war erledigt. Zwar hatte sie nicht so weit gehen wollen, doch konnte es auch nicht schaden, schließlich hatte die andere den ersten Schritt getan.

Langsam wurde Ginny frustriert: Ron hatte sich vor etwas weniger als zwei Wochen erwischen lassen. Er hatte mit den Langziehohren direkt vor der Tür gestanden. Ihre Mutter hatte keine Chance gehabt ihn nicht zu sehen. Seit dem waren die Langziehohren nicht weiter brauchbar, da die Tür nun jedes Mal, wenn der Orden sich traf, gegen Lauschen gesichert wurde.

Nachdem sie ihrem Unwillen gegenüber ihrem Bruder Luft gemacht hatte – wie konnte man sich auch so blöd anstellen! - verfiel sie darin, sämtliche ihrer Bücher durch zu gehen, ob sie nicht eine Lösung für ihr Problem fand. Doch keines der Werke – unabhängig ob lichte oder dunkle Magie – brachte sie bis dato ihrem Ziel auch nur einen Schritt näher. Sogar ein paar Werke über Runen hatte sie gelesen – nichts. Allerdings hatte sie noch nicht sämtliche ihrer Bücher gelesen und in der Bücherei des Hauses befanden sich auch noch eine ganze Menge Werke, die sie noch nicht versucht hatte. Es bestand also noch Hoffnung.

Nachdem sie den Orden nun nicht mehr belauschen konnte, schlich sie sich jetzt nachts öfters in die Küche. Sie wollte unbedingt herausfinden, was der Orden plante und über die Pläne von dem-dessen-Name-nicht-genannt-wurde – „_Nenn__'__ ihn gefälligst beim Namen!" - _wusste.

Das war gar nicht so leicht, da Hermione bis tief in die Nacht las – hauptsächlich in Büchern über schwarze Magie, – und man nur so lange vorgeben konnte, das Klo besucht zu haben.

Ginny hätte nicht gedacht, dass ihr Plan so schnell so gut anlaufen würde. Ihre Freundin verschlang ein Buch nach dem anderen, bestellte mittlerweile alle paar Tage ein neues. War es Ginny gewesen, die ihr das erste Buch ausgeliehen hatte, so kam es jetzt immer öfter vor, dass sie eines von ihrer Zimmergenossin in der Hand hatte. Sie hatte ein gutes Gespür für die Werke – sehr ausgeglichen, das sagte auch ihr Untermieter, wie sie Tom in Gedanken in letzter Zeit oft nannte. Mittlerweile tauschten sie die Bücher untereinander aus.

Ein Knarrendes Dielenbrett holte sie wieder zurück in die Gegenwart. Erschrocken blieb sie auf der Stelle stehen, stocksteif, nicht einen Muskel bewegte sie. Sie wagte noch nicht einmal zu atmen. Als sie nichts weiter hörte als ihr wild schlagendes Herz, schlich sie auf leisen Sohlen weiter in die Küche zum Schrank, wo die Dokumente aufbewahrt wurden, er war wie immer verschlossen – und das so gut, dass bestimmt selbst Dumbledore Stunden brauchen würde, um ihn auf zu brechen. Wenn sie nur Runen verwenden würden, Tom und sie hätten eine Chance gehabt die Zauber zu entwirren, aber die Sprüche, die sie ein paar der Ordensmitglieder auf die Tür legen gesehen hatte, gehörten zu den kompliziertesten, die sie je gesehen hatten.

sie und Tom hatten dagegen keine Chance. Sie hoffte ja immer, dass sie nur einmal vergessen würden ihr Versteck zu sichern, hatte aber kein Glück dabei.

**TRGW**

Und dann kam der Tag, an dem Harry abgeholt wurde und alles war vergessen. In ihr drin herrschte ein absolutes Gefühlschaos:

Auf der einen Seite vermisste sie ihn immer noch. Sein Lachen, wie er sich bewegte, seine ganzen kleinen Eigenheiten, die sie beobachtet hatte, und auf der Anderen war sie noch immer wütend auf ihn. Wie hatte er sie nur so schändlich behandeln können?

Ginny wusste, dass er praktisch ein Teil der Familie war, doch sie hatte im Vergangenen Jahr so viel gesehen, was ihre Meinung über ihn verändert hatte: erst war er ihr Held gewesen, der sie aus den Klauen des Todes gerettet hatte, dann einer der beiden Champions für Hogwarts, dann hatte sie ihn geduldet und mittlerweile war sie nur noch genervt von ihm. Wie arrogant er war, obwohl er keinen Grund dazu hatte. Zwar hatte er den dunklen Lord (sie bekam mittlerweile fast keine Gänsehaut mehr bei dem Namen – sie war echt stolz auf sich) 3 – nein zwei - Mal besiegt, im Sommer war er nur entkommen. Er hatte erwartet, dass alle die Arbeit für ihn erledigten, und das, obwohl sie ihm angeboten hatte zu helfen, aber das hätte ja bedeutet, dass er selber etwas für seinen Erfolg hätte tun müssen. Ja, das war es, was Ginny am Meisten störte: dass er glaubte, die ganze Welt würde sich ihm zu Füßen legen und ihm jeden Wunsch von den Augen ablesen.

Als er bei seiner Ankunft dann vor ihr stand – sie in ihrer besten Hose und dazu ein ärmelloses T-Shirt, sie hatte sich die Haare zu einem einfachen Knoten hoch gesteckt und dazu hatte sie sich das Pentagramm umgehängt und er in seinen abgetragenen Sachen- wurde ihr klar, dass er ihr vollkommen egal war. Sie hatte jetzt Draco. Er behandelte sie wie eine echte Dame - „_deinem Stand angemessen"_ – war immer Charmant, sah viel besser aus und zog sie jeder anderen vor – nicht so wie Harry, der eigentlich in Cho verliebt war, und sie nur benutzte weil er gerade keine andere hatte.

Während sie ihn gedankenverloren angestarrt hatte, waren die anderen schon auf ihn zu getreten um ihn zu umarmen. So wütend und verletzt sie doch auch war, so gehörte er doch zur Familie, und Familie hielt zusammen. Schlimm genug, dass sich Percy von ihnen abgewandt hatte.

Als die Reihe an sie kam ihn zu begrüßen, lächelte sie ihn an und drückte ihn kurz an sich. _Nein, __keine Gefühle mehr da._

Fürs erste würde sie ihn tolerieren und ihm wenn möglich aus dem Weg gehen.

**TRGW**

An diesem Abend wurde sie ausgeschlossen, als Hermione, Ron und Harry in der Küche von den anwesenden Ordensmitgliedern aufgeklärt wurden. Lautstark schimpfend ging sie auf ihr Zimmer, verfolgt von den ohrenbetäubenden Rufen von Sirius' Mutter. Zwar erfuhr Ginny anschließend sämtliche Details von ihrer Zimmernachbarin, doch störte es sie, erneut von allen wie ein kleines Kind behandelt zu werden.

Schmollend schlich sie sich in dieser Nacht noch einmal aus dem Zimmer. Sie würden dafür bezahlen, dass sie Ginny nicht für voll nahmen.

Als sie am nächsten Morgen die Küche betrat, begrüßte sie ein absolutes Chaos: Ron lief gerade an ihr vorbei seiner Tasse Kaffee hinterher, während ihm Haferschleim übers Gesicht lief, und er von einer Teekanne verfolgt wurde, die im Takt ihrer hüpfenden Bewegung heißen Dampf ausstieß.

Als sie sich setzte, liefen gerade zwei Tassen fangen spielend an ihr vorbei, während Harry mit einem aggressiven Teller um seine Pfannkuchen kämpfte. Die Zwillinge schlossen auf der anderen Seite des Tisches Wetten ab, wessen Schüssel am weitesten spucken konnte.

Während dessen hatte ihre Mutter mit einer rechthaberischen Pfanne eine hitzige Diskussion über die korrekte und professionelle Zubereitung von Speck und Eiern.

Bevor sie die Runen verwischte, besah sie sich noch ein letztes Mal zufrieden die Wirkung ihres Tricks – Alles in allem eine sehr gelungene Aktion.

Bill gratulierte ihr für die hervorragende Anwendung der Runen, auch wenn er ihr den Rat gab, sich das nächste Mal unauffälliger gegenüber Mum und Dad zu verhalten. Hätte nicht ein so starkes Durcheinander geherrscht, sie hätten sich durch ihre Mimik und Gestik verraten.

Die Zwillinge versuchten anschließend Tagelang, sie dazu zu bringen ihnen zu sagen, wie sie es angestellt hatte, dass das Geschirr beim Frühstück zum Leben erwacht war. Ginny behielt ihr Geheimnis für sich.

**Hermione POV**

Hermione kam nicht weiter. Es gab so vieles was sie nicht verstand und egal was für ein Buch sie sich vor nahm, sie fand keine zufrieden stellenden Antworten.

Was war es, das schwarze Magie so böse machte, dass sie verboten gehörte? Warum galten manche Kreaturen als dunkel? In sämtlichen der Bücher stand, dass man mit seinem ganzen Wesen/Willen hinter dem Spruch stehen musste. Es reichte nicht aus einen Fluch zu sprechen, man musste dem anderen Menschen auch schaden wollen, sonst wirkte er nicht. Und was war mit Schutzzaubern? Es gab Rituale, die es unerlaubten Besuchern praktisch unmöglich machten ein zu dringen und es gab einen Schildzauber, der nicht nur gegen leichte Zauber wirkte.

Und was war zum Beispiel mit Werwölfen? Sie hatten bei Vollmond keine Wahl, sie verwandelten sich ob sie wollten oder nicht und den Rest des Monats waren sie nicht viel anders, als es ihre Mitmenschen – abgesehen davon, dass sie ein paar Vorteile hatten gegenüber der normalen magischen Bevölkerung.

Es handelte sich viel mehr um eine magische Krankheit, ähnlich verrufen, wie es die HIV-Infizierung in der Muggelwelt war. Und an beidem konnten die Betroffenen nichts ändern.

Also, was war es, das Wesen wie Werwölfe und Vampire unter die Kategorie dunkler Kreaturen fallen ließ? War es die Gefahr, dass sie Menschen schadeten? Das konnte ein Magier auch – mit einem Schwebezauber!

Remus war ein Werwolf und er war völlig in Ordnung: er ging auf niemanden los – weder bei Vollmond noch den Rest de Monats. Lag es daran, dass er den Wolfbane trank? Was war dann mit denen, die keinen Zugang dazu besaßen? Sie waren ja auch nicht schlecht, wie konnten sie? - zumindest nicht schlechter als der gewöhnliche Magier aber auch nicht besser.

Nur weil sie den Trank nicht bekamen hieß das noch lange nicht, dass sie Monster waren. Es gab noch andere Möglichkeiten um über den Vollmond zu kommen. Auch wenn Beruhigungsmittel nicht halfen, wie sie in der Schule gelernt hatte, was, wenn sie sich zum Beispiel anketteten oder einsperrten? Und Muggel, die gebissen wurden konnten besonders wenig dafür wenn sie jemanden verletzten. Niemand hatte ihnen jemals gesagt dass sie für andere eine Gefahr darstellten und selbst wenn sie durch Zufall von ihrem Zustand erfuhren – wer würde ihnen schon glauben, wenn sie es selbst überhaupt taten? Sie waren eher Opfer ihrer Umstände.

Und dann gab es noch die Flüche, die an irgend einem Punkt der Geschichte, aus politischen Gründen irgendwann verboten worden waren. In dem Fall handelte es sich um Zauber, nicht unähnlich derer, die auch im Unterricht gelehrt wurden. Sie mochten zwar um einiges unfreundlicher sein, aber noch lange nicht so schlimm wie die unverzeihlichen Flüche oder der _Sectumsemper._

Und dann gab es da noch jene, die legal waren, aber zu einem Machtrausch führen konnten – was schließlich der Grund war, weswegen sie damals verboten worden waren.

Das machte für sie alles keinen Sinn, als wären die Grenzen willkürlich gezogen worden, aber das konnte nicht sein. Es musste eine logische Schlussfolgerung geben.

Doch wie kam es, dass Menschen – egal ob magisch oder nicht-, die niemandem schadeten und keinen Machtrausch verbreiteten, als dunkel oder sogar illegal eingestuft worden waren und Menschen, die nichts dafür konnten, als schlecht galten? Je mehr sie darüber nach dachte, desto mehr kam sie zu dem Schluss, dass die Gesetzgebung nicht logisch nachvollziehbar war und vielleicht sogar doch willkü brauchte dringend mehr Informationen!

Das Wissen darum, dass der-dessen-Name-Nicht-genannt-wurde zurück war, hatte sie in ihrem Vorhaben bestärkt, mehr Wissen über die dunklen Künste zu beschaffen. Wie sonst sollte er besiegt werden, wenn niemand um seine Stärken und Schwächen wusste?

**TRGW**

Die Ferien dauerten nun schon einen Monat.

Trotz üben kam Ginny mit ihrer Meditation nicht weiter. Sie merkte, wie sie insgesamt ruhiger wurde, was ihrer Magie zuträglich war.

Doch das Problem, für das sie eigentlich eine Lösung finden wollte, hielt sie bis Anfang August **(etwa 3 wochen seit Ron sich ha erwischen lassen)** gefangen:

In einem von Salazars Büchern stand eine Reihe Runen: Angebracht an einer Sende- und einer Empfängerseite übertrug sie Schallwellen von einem Ort zum Anderen, auch durch Bannsprüche hindurch. Nachteil allerdings war, dass die Reichweite nicht sonderlich groß war – nur wenige Meter in jede Richtung – und dass die Runen an der zu belauschenden Seite nicht verdeckt sein durften, weder durch Gegenstände noch durch so etwas wie Schranktüren, da die Verständlichkeit sehr leicht beeinträchtigt wurde.

Sie brauchte eine Weile, bis sie den passenden Ort gefunden hatte:

Die Zeichen in der Küche brachte sie am Tisch an, wo das Bein auf die Platte traf, ganz klein waren sie geschrieben mit einem Kohlestift, auf den sie eine Wasserabweisende Paste aufgetragen hatte – nur für den Fall, dass ihre Mutter mit einem Lappen daran kam. Der andere Gegenstand war eine unschuldige Glasmurmel, die sie in ihrer Tasche aufbewahrte. Sie hatte Tagelang gebraucht um die Runen mit der Hand ein zu ritzen – drei mal verfluchtes Verbot für Minderjährige in den Ferien zu zaubern!

Nachdem sie fertig war, musste sie noch ein paar Tage warten, bis sich ihr die erste Gelegenheit bot, zu hören was der Orden so besprach.

So groß ihre anfängliche Vorfreude gewesen war – besonders nach den Neuigkeiten, die sie zu Beginn der Ferien erfahren hatte – so war alles, das sie nun erfahren konnte unwichtige Verwaltungsarbeit. Hauptsächlich Wachpläne und nur wenige Informationen, mit denen sie größten Teils nichts anfangen konnte.

Als **Kingsley** von einem Vampir sprach, der sich dem dunklen Lord angeschlossen hatte – oder waren es viele? Oder doch alle? So genau konnte sie das nicht verstehen. Die Ordensmitglieder schienen sich gegenseitig zu wiedersprechen.

Nach dem was sie belauscht hatte, klang es als handle es sich um einen großen schrecklichen Mann der einen Menschen nach dem anderen leer saugte ohne dass er eine Grenze kannte.

Sie verstand nicht, dass sie ihn nicht einfach aufsuchten und gefangen nahmen. War es nicht die Aufgabe die sie sich selber gegeben hatten, dass sie die Unschuldigen beschützen? - einen guten Job den sie da taten!

Und wenn er mit dem dunklen Lord – „_Voldemort"_ – im Bunde war, musste er doch sicher Informationen besitzen!

Und was war bitte so bedeutungsvoll daran, dass Er einen Vampir hatte? In seiner Armee befanden sich doch auch Werwölfe und Riesen. Ein Vampir war dann doch nichts Besonderes.

„_Das ist nicht ganz richtig." _erklang Toms Stimme._ „Vampire haben eine eigene Regierung, die zwar dem Ministerium untersteht, jedoch fast eigenständig leitet. Wenn Voldemort – bist du fertig mit zittern? Gut. - Wenn er einen von ihnen befehligt, bedeutet das entweder dass der Rat zerbricht und hunderte von ihnen frei herum laufen, ohne dass sie kontrolliert werden, oder dass sie sich ihm alle angeschlossen haben. Ich weiß nicht was ich schlimmer finden soll.'_

"Ich auch nicht. Regierung.. - wie das Ministerium?"

„_So ganz genau weiß ich das nicht, die Vampire gehen mit ihrem System nicht hausieren. Die Vampire mögen sich zwar den Magiern unterworfen haben, aber als einziges nicht menschliches Volk haben sie ihre eigene Verwaltung und bestimmen praktisch über sich selbst. _

_Soweit ich weiß besteht der Rat aus den fünfzehn Oberhäuptern ihrer Clans. Anscheinend hat jedes Mitglied das gleiche Stimmrecht – egal wie groß der Clan ist und zusammen entscheiden sie über das Schicksal ihres Volkes. - seit dem Krieg von 1719, nachdem sie einen Vertrag mit unserer Regierung geschlossen haben. Wenn der Rat nicht länger existiert müssen wir nicht nur gegen Voldemort – du solltest dich dringend an seinen Namen gewöhnen – kämpfen sondern auch gegen sie oder wenn es ganz schlimm kommt, und die Vampire beschließen, dass sie nicht länger mit dem Ministerium kooperieren wollen, und sie sich mit Voldemort – nun hör aber mal auf, es ist nur ein Name – zusammen schließen könnte er stärker werden, als wir mit vereinten Kräften bewältigen können."_

„Was können wir tun?"

„_Das weiß ich noch nicht, aber ich weiß, was wir tun müssen: wir müssen heraus finden, was bei den Vampiren los ist."_

Ginny schwieg für eine Weile beklommen, dann „aber wie?"

„_Draco, meinte er nicht, dass er in der Bar Kontakte hat? - vielleicht ist da ja wer bei, der uns weiter helfen kann."_

Gegen Ende, kurz bevor sie sich trennten und sie somit ihr Versteck verlassen musste, sprachen sie von irgend einer Prophezeihung, die anscheinend sehr wichtig war. - weswegen auch immer, sie gingen auf den Inhalt nicht weiter ein. Ginny vermutete, dass der Inhalt den Anwesenden wohl bekannt war. Bestimmt wurde der Wortlaut im besagten Schrank aufgehoben. Wenn sie doch nur da hinein sehen könnte! Doch die Banne waren nicht mit Runen errichtet worden und ohne ihren Zauberstab konnte sie noch nicht einmal beginnen etwas ausrichten zu wollen.


	8. Kapitel 7 - Veruca

**AN:** So hier bekommt ihr das nächste Kapitel.

Es tut mir echt leid, dass ich euch so lange habe warten lassen, aber das Kapitel war um einiges anstrengender als ich es geplant hatte. Beim Querlesen habe ich fest gestellt, dass da an der stelle eine fiese Lücke war, die es zu stopfen galt. Dieses Kapitel und das nächste gehören an die Stelle.

Für den besseren Fluss habe ich im vergangenen Kapitel die beiden letzten Abschnitte heraus genommen. Den Inhalt habe ich ins nächste Kapitel verschoben, da ist er um einiges besser aufgehoben.

So das sollte es eigentlich gewesen sein.. weiter zur Story:

**Legende:**

=_Ginny in ihrem Kopf=  
„Tom in Ginnys Gopf"_

_Gedanken _

**Kapitel 7 – Veruca**

**Anfang August:**

Die Briefe für ihr neues Schuljahr kamen dieses Jahr spät.

Seit Tagen wetterte Harry schon, dass nicht er Vertrauensschüler geworden war. Er habe viel mehr geleistet als Ron und überhaupt war er ja schließlich der Junge der lebt. Als würde ihm das automatisch ein Anrecht auf diesen Posten geben!

Wenn es jemanden gab, der nun noch weniger zu ertragen war, dann war es ihr Bruder. Er stolzierte durch die Gegend und erzählte jedem der es wissen wollte – oder auch nicht – welche Ehre ihm zuteil geworden war.

Sie beide waren so unerträglich aufgeblasen geworden, dass sowohl Hermione als auch sie jede sich bietende Gelegenheit beim Schopf ergriffen um ihnen aus dem Weg zu gehen.

Alleine schon deswegen war Ginny froh, dass sie endlich einen Ort gefunden hatte, wo sie sich in Ruhe in Meditation üben konnte. Bisher war sie dafür immer ins Wohnzimmer gegangen oder in ihr Schlafzimmer, aber Ron oder Harry lenkten sie jedes Mal ab, wenn sie vorbei kamen. - und das war oft. Sie versuchten fast ununterbrochen aus ihr eine begeisterte Reaktion heraus zu locken.

Ende Juli fand sie allerdings eine kleine Kammer, die Aufgeräumt und mit ein paar gemütlichen Kissen und einem Sessel ausgestattet genau richtig für Ginnys Zweck war Dort hin verirrte sich so gut wie nie jemand, ausgenommen Hermione, die sich oft mit einem Buch dazu setzte, aber sie störte Ginny nicht. Das einzige Geräusch, das sie machte, war das Umschlagen der Seiten.

Ginny hatte sich aus der Küche eine Reihe Kerzen genommen, nicht, dass sie unbedingt notwendig waren, doch halfen sie ihr, sich zu entspannen. Das flackernde Licht hatte eine beruhigende Wirkung auf sie.

Und doch, trotz allem was sie versuchte, kam sie einfach nicht weiter.

Es fiel Ginny ungemein schwer die von Harper James gewünschte Ruhe zu erreichen.

Ständig wurde sie durch etwas abgelenkt, sei es ein Geräusch oder ein Gedanke. Kaum war er da, konnte sie nicht davon ablassen ihn weiter zu verfolgen. Auch der Kristall half ihr nicht weiter, das Rauschen war schon eine ganze Weile nicht mehr genug für sie.

Sie hörte Worte in ihrem Kopf. Fast wäre sie zusammen gefahren, so sehr hatte Tom sie erschreckt._„__E__inatmen..ausatmen.. Konzentriere dich nur auf meine __Stimme__. Ich glaube ja nicht dass ich das jetzt mache!"_

_=Wenn es dir nicht gefällt dann lass es doch bleiben!=_

Ginny öffnete die Augen – hatte sie sich verraten? Hermione saß weiterhin auf ihrem Sitzsack beim Feuer, sie hatte noch nicht einmal aufgesehen. =_Was für ein Glück_.=

„_Nix da, __G__lück, du hast mit mir gesprochen, in deinem Kopf! Los, mach es nochmal!."_

Und so übten sie fast zwei Stunden wie sie miteinander kommunizieren konnten, ohne dass es jemand mit bekam. Es war schwerer als sie beide gedacht hatten, doch es schien, dass irgendein Aspekt der Meditation half. Jedes Mal, wenn sie meditierte, fiel es ihr besonders leicht mit Tom in ihre Kopf zu kommunizieren. Es dauerte jedoch fast zwei Wochen, bis sie sich sicher genug fühlte, es in Gesellschaft zu versuchen. Nach ihrem ersten Versuch hatte sie Tom ein paar Mal versehentlich laut geantwortet, glücklicher Weise hatte sie sich bisher immer herausreden können.

Es hatte noch einen Vorteil: jedes Mal, wenn Tom ihr half zu meditieren, kam sie weiter als sie es alleine schaffte. Ein oder zwei Mal hatte sie sogar kurz ihren Kern gesehen. Das einzige was sie hatte erkennen können, war, dass er hell und riesig war, aber das war ihr vorher schon klar gewesen.

Sie schrieb Harper James von ihrem Erfolg mit der Frage ob er ihr einen Tipp geben konnte, wie sie es wiederholen könne. Er meinte, dass es bei jedem Magier anders funktioniere und dass sie es einfach weiter versuchen musste. Mit der Zeit würde es ihr schon immer leichter fallen und irgendwann wäre es dann ganz natürlich für sie. Doch so sehr sie es versuchte, es fiel ihr auch weiterhin noch schwer, den Zustand zu erreichen. Es kam ihr eher wie zufällig vor dass sie es schaffte.

**Ein paar Tage später:**

Diese Woche holte Kingsley sie von ihrem Termin mit Harper James ab. Ihre Eltern waren verhindert und er hatte den Tag frei.

Sie unternahm ein paar Versuche ihn ab zu hängen – ohne Erfolg – und als er sie gerade wieder zurück zum Grimauld Place schleppen wollte versuchte sie die alte Taktik, die aus großen braunen Augen und Betteln bestand.

Er blieb erstaunlich hartnäckig, sonst gaben die Menschen um sie herum ihrem Hundeblick nach - Ausgenommen Professor Snape, der allen Anschein nach ein Herz aus Stein besaß und Professor MdGonnagall. Ihr Zeitweises Dasein in Form einer Katze führte wohl dazu, dass Hunde – und der nach ihnen genannte Hundeblick - bei ihr keine Chance hatten.

Erst das Argument, dass sie ganze Woche in einem Haus fest saß, das keines der Ordensmitglieder freiwillig länger als ein paar Stunden betrat, sorgte dafür, dass er nach gab und sie eine Stunde die Winkelgasse besuchen ließ.

In der Magischen Menagerie, wo Ginny ihren Vorrat an Ratten auffüllte, ergriff sie ein Arm von hinten und eine Hand legte sich um ihren Mund. Sie wollte sich gerade wehren, als sie den Geruch ihres Begleiters erkannte: Draco. Sie ließ sich erschlaffen und als er sie los ließ drehte sie sich mit einem Lächeln zu ihm herum. Er legte einen Finger auf seine Lippen und bedeutete ihr auf diese Weise still zu sein.

Er zupfte ihr ein Haar aus, ließ es in eine zähflüssige, braune Flüssigkeit gleiten, die darauf hin begann zu schäumen und sich leuchtend türkis zu färben. Er gab die Phiole einem Mädchen und Ginny hatte gerade noch Zeit zu sehen, wie sich schwarze Haare rot färbten, als sie von Draco hinter eines der Regale geschoben wurde. Dann bedeutete er ihr die Robe aus zu ziehen. Ginny zögerte. Es war eine neue, die sie sich erst letzte Woche gekauft hatte. Sie war schwarz mit silbernen Stickereien, doch dann folgte sie seiner Aufforderung, neugierig, was er denn geplant hatte. Er reichte die Robe Ginnys Ebenbild, das daraufhin, die Robe zuknöpfend, zu Kingsley ging und ihren Platz einnahm.

Sie verließen die Winkelgasse, ohne dass irgendjemand Notiz von ihnen nahm. Draco führte sie durch ein paar Seitenstraßen zu einem kleinen Eiscafe in Muggle London, wo sie niemand suchen würde.

Nachdem sie sich hingesetzt hatten, hatte Ginny endlich die Möglichkeit, sich Draco genauer an zu sehen: Er sah erneut gut aus. Zur Tarnung hatte er sein äußeres verändert: seine Haare waren nun rot und seine Haut ein wenig dunkler. Draco hatte sogar, dem Anlass entsprechend, die Robe weg gelassen. Er trug wie immer Stoffhosen und ein dünnes Hemd, was ihn in ihren Augen noch besser aussehen ließ als sonst. Er war durch trainiert und sie konnte unter seinem Hemd seinen Muskulösen Oberkörper erkennen.

Sie bestellten sich Eis – Ginny einen Fruchtbecher, Draco wählte Vanille. Sie fragte sich einen Moment, ob sie für immer an ihn denken würde, wenn sie ein Eis aß?

Ein Mädchen trat auf sie zu. Sie war etwa in ihrem Alter, schmutzig blonde Haare, abgetragene Sachen, gut gepflegt. Sie lächelte Draco an und begrüßte ihn mit einer Umarmung. Ginny warf ihr Blicke zu, die sie tot hätten umfallen lassen, wenn es ihr möglich gewesen wäre. Was fiel diesem Mädchen ein, sich an ihren Draco ran zu machen?

„Darf ich vorstellen: Veruca, Ginny. Ginny Veruca" zu Ginny gewandt: „Ich habe dir von ihr erzählt, erinnerst du dich? Wir kennen uns schon praktisch ewig."

„seit unserer Kindheit." Sie setzte sich an den Tisch zwischen Ginny und Draco.

„ Ich habe dir von ihr erzählt, erinnerst du dich? Du sagtest, du wolltest sie gerne mal treffen." Das hatte sie, aber das war gewesen, bevor sie gesehen hatte, wie gut sie aus sah. Das war also der Freund – oder in dem Fall die Freundin – aus der Taverne, wie es schien. Wie schaffte es eine Muggel in die Knockturnalley?

Ginny musterte das Mädchen ihr gegenüber feindselig. Sie hatte etwas wildes, ungezähmtes an sich, um ihren Mund hatte sie einen harten Zug, ihr Blick ging wachsam umher.

Sie war wunderschön, trotz ihrer alten Sachen: Ihre Augen waren von der Farbe des Honigs, warm, mit ein paar Körnchen Gold – ein wenig wie die Lupins. Ihre hellblauen Jeanshosen waren scheinbar noch vom letzten Jahrhundert, so alt und abgetragen sahen sie aus. Sie waren vielerorts mit blauen und grünen Stoffstücken geflickt worden. Die Nähte begannen sich auf zu lösen und an manchen Stellen war der Stoff so durch gescheuert, dass man ihre Haut darunter sehen konnte. Zu Ginnys Missfallen sahen die Sachen unbestreitbar gut aus an ihr.

Das Navy blaue T-Shirt war das einzige, das nicht wirkte, als hätte es bereits einer der ersten Siedler Amerikas bereits getragen. Es war fast neu, nur ein paar kleine Löcher befanden sich an der einen Seite, wie von Motten gefressen und auf der Höhe ihres Bauchnabels waren ein paar Flecken, die wie Spritzer von irgend einer Flüssigkeit aussahen.

Als sie lässig ein knie zu sich herauf zog, verschob sich eines ihrer Hosenbeine nach oben und Ginny konnte etwas sehen, was sie im ersten Moment für ein Messer hielt, aber das konnte ja nicht sein, oder doch? Mit was für einer Art von Gesellschaft gab sich Draco da blos ab?

Die Art wie sie und Draco mit einander umgingen, zeugte von einer Vertrautheit, die Ginny nicht gefiel. Ständig lachten sie über Dinge, die Ginny nicht verstand und die kleinen Berührungen, die sie austauschten hätten fast von einem Liebespaar sein können. Ginny mochte diese Veruca von Minute zu Minute immer weniger.

Veruca, die den Blick bemerkte, sah Ginny ausdruckslos an. Ginny reagierte mit einem feindseligen Blick. Was wagte dieses Mädchen auch, in ihre und Dracos Welt ein zu dringen. Es war ihr egal, dass es letztendlich von ihr ausgegangen war die blonde zu treffen. Ginny war neugierig gewesen, wie das Leben so war, wenn man einen Teil des Monats als Wolf verbrachte. Aber jetzt wollte Ginny nichts mehr mit ihr zu tun haben. Ihr ging das Messer nicht aus dem Kopf. Was, wenn sie auf Ginny los ging? Sie rutschte unbewusst ein Stück zurück um mehr Platz zwischen sich und die verrückte zu bringen, denn nichts anderes konnte sie sein – wer sonst würde mit einem Messer herum laufen? Dann sah sie, wie sie erneut zärtlich über Dracos Hand strich. Das wollte sich Ginny nicht gefallen lassen: sie schob ihren Stuhl wieder nach vorne, näher zu ihrem Eis, richtete sich auf und sah ihre Gegenüber herausfordernd an. Gemeingefährlich und verrückt oder nicht – sie würde sich von einer Muggle nicht einschüchtern lassen, das fehlte noch! Sie hatte einen Zauberstab und Veruca nicht. Die Blonde sollte sich gefälligst von ihrem Freund fern halten!

Veruca lachte und rückte von Draco weg. „Ich mag sie. Besser als diese Blonde, die du zuletzt hattest.. wie hieß sie doch gleich.. egal. Für meinen Geschmack war sie viel zu anhänglich und zu unterwürfig. Mir wurde ganz schlecht davon! Und ständig hat sie sich herablassend über mich und meine Leute geäußert hat. diese hier ist besser, sie hat Feuer!"

„Ich mach dir gleich Feuer!" Ginny funkelte sie böse an.

Veruca grinste. „Viel besser! Kommt sie mit?"

„Mit wohin?" Ginny mochte ihren Ton nicht. Er hatte etwas von oben herab. Sie erwartete, dass Veruca ihr demnächst den Kopf tätschelte und ihr einen Keks anbot, wie man es mit kleinen Kindern tat.

„Ich weiß nicht, ob das was für sie ist, außerdem habe ich versprochen, dass ich sie wieder zurück bringe, bevor jemand ihre Abwesenheit bemerkt." Warum sagte Draco nichts gegen den Tonfall?

„Ach dafür hast du Marie gebraucht."

„Sie befindet sich unter dem Poly Juice und gibt sich als Weasley aus.."

„Der alte Trick.. Wie lange reicht der Trank noch?"

„Wenn du ihr das hier gibst" er zupfte Ginny ein Haar aus - „Hey!" Ginny funkelte beide an -, „sollte das bis heute Abend klappen." er ließ das Haar in den Trank fallen, der anfing zu zischen und zu schäumen. Draco reichte Veruca die Glasflasche. „Schaffst du das, den Marie zukommen zu lassen?" Zu was für einem Zweck blos hatte Draco nur so viel von dem Trank bei sich? Man konnte fast meinen, er handele damit.

„Kein Problem. Wie ich sie kenne, ist sie wieder in Flourish&Blotts. Sie kann einfach keine Gelegenheit auslassen da drin zu stöbern." _Hallo, ich bin auch noch hier! Ihr könnt gerne mit mir reden!_

„Was will denn ein Muggel in dem Laden? Und überhaupt: woher wisst ihr so viel von unserer Welt? Draco, hast du das Geheimhaltungsabkommen gebrochen?"  
„Da gibt es nichts zu brechen. Ich bin eine Hexe, genau wie Marie und einige meiner Bande. - oder wir würden es sein, wenn wir eine Ausbildung bekommen würden."

„Warum geht ihr nicht nach Hogwarts?"

„Weil wir es nicht können. Keiner von uns hat das Geld dazu. Die Schule ist teuer." Und leise, kaum zu hören, fügte sie an „Nicht dass sie mich sonst nehmen würden." Draco nahm aufmunternd ihre Hand. „Ginny betrachtete die Geste mit einem eisigen Blick."

„Aber die Unterstützung-"

„Gibt es nicht für Straßenkinder. Wir sind Abschaum. Vielleicht, wenn wir einen berühmten Namen hätten oder Beziehungen.. aber den einzigen mit ein wenig Einfluss, den ich kenne, ist Draco hier und der Name reicht nicht aus. Wenn es sein Vater wäre, dann vielleicht ja, aber nicht der eines Schuljungen. Nicht, dass er es nicht versucht hätte! Meine Leute und Ich verdanken ihm viel, nicht nur mein Leben. Er versorgt uns mit Essen und einem Unterschlupf wenn es eng wird, braut Heiltränke und versorgt mich und zwei andere mit dem Wolfbane und als eine Bekannte von mir krank war, hat er dafür gesorgt, dass ein Heiler sie gesund gepflegt hat."

So einen tollen Freund hatte sie? Ginny konnte es nicht fassen, dass niemand es mitbekommen hatte. Es herrschte eine Weile Schweigen, bis Draco sprach: „Wir haben eine Demonstration beim Ministerium für die Rechte von nicht reinrassigen Menschen wie Werwölfen, Vampiren und Veela. Interesse?"

„Wegen der Schule, dass jeder nach Hogwarts gehen kann?"

Draco nicḱte. „Unter anderem. Wir kämpfen für die Gleichberechtigung der gesamten magischen Bevölkerung, egal ob sie nun menschlich ist, oder nicht, egal ob arm oder reich.. Dabei geht es nicht nur um die Schule. Dass Werwölfe zum Beispiel keinen Job bekommen, in unserer Welt, auch wenn sie zur Schule gegangen sind, ist dir sicher klar, aber wusstest du, dass auch Halbblüter und Muggelgeborene fast niemals **eine gute ****Arbeit ****bekommen können**? Sie brauchen Referenzen von allen möglichen Leuten, damit sie überhaupt in Betracht gezogen werden und dann werden die Reinblüter fast immer vorgezogen."

„Ich finde das ja löblich, aber warum interessiert es dich überhaupt, deine Zukunft ist gesichert, egal was du später mal machen willst."

„ich tue das für die Menschen, die ich liebe, wie dich zum Beispiel. Damit du eine Zukunft hast, damit du nicht von Menschen wie meinem Vater und seinen Freunden unterdrückt wirst." Veruca warf ihm einen Blick zu." Oder warum glaubst du, dass dein Vater nicht aufsteigt im Ministerium?"

„Ich dachte immer, dass ihm seine Arbeit einfach gefällt."

„Das tut sie ihm sicher auch. Aber er könnte mehr Geld dafür bekommen, wenn er nicht ständig die Muggle so sehr anbeten würde. Und deine Freundin Hermione, sie hat den Kopf für jeden Beruf, wenn sie will, aber auch für sie wird es schwer."

„Und denkt ihr, dass ihr etwas daran ändern könnt?"

„Wir hoffen es, es gibt keine Garantien. Die Chancen stehen nicht gut aber wir müssen es versuchen. Wenn niemand etwas unternimmt, wie soll sich dann etwas ändern?"

„Ihr seid sicher, dass ihr mich wieder zurück schmuggeln könnt und dass niemand merkt, dass ich weg war?"

„Das sind wir. Wir müssen Marie nur sagen, dass sie ihn eine Weile beschäftigen soll. Vielleicht könnte sie von Zeit zu Zeit versuchen zu verschwinden, dann ist er so sehr damit beschäftigt sie zu suchen, dass ihm die Veränderung nicht auf fällt und wenn wir dich wieder zurück bringen, können wir dich ganz einfach wieder austauschen."

„Kann sie das denn?- Ihn beschäftigen meine ich. Kingsley ist ein Auror und er ist nicht dumm."

„Ein Auror, nichts weiter? Kein Problem. Sie ist _gut. _Manchmal trickst sie sogar mich aus und ich habe die Nase eines Wolfes!" Es schwang Stolz in ihrer Stimme mit.

„Dann hoffe ich, dass Remus nicht bei der Suche hilft, er ist verdammt gut darin Menschen und Gegenstände zu finden."

„Gut zu wissen. Ich werde es ihr sagen, damit sie besonders vorsicht**i**g ist – für alle Fälle."

„Dann möchte ich bitte mitkommen." Tom schnaubte angewidert, glücklicher weise jedoch nur in ihrem Kopf. Wozu, bei Merlin, setzte sie sich ständig für diese niederen Kreaturen ein? Diese minderwertigen Halbmenschen waren ihre Anstrengung nicht wert, diese Monster waren in seinen Augen noch schlimmer als Halbblüter und Mugglegeborene. Die Welt war geschaffen für die Magier, mit allen anderen Kreaturen unter ihnen, frei für sie drüber zu verfügen wie sie wollten**.** Ginny ignorierte ihn. Ginny kannte seine Reden dies bezüglich bereits zu genüge.

Nachdem sie und Draco ihr Eis aufgegessen hatten, gingen sie zu dritt zurück in die Winkelgasse. – Ginny trug einen Kapuzenpullover Verucas und eine Sonnenbrille. Sie kam sich unglaublich lächerlich vor, doch ein Blick in den Rückspiegel eines Autos zeigte ihr, dass man durch die Kapuze und die getönten Gläser ihr Gesicht nicht erkennen konnte.

Wie von Veruca vorausgesagt fanden sie Marie in einem kleinen Buchladen in einer Seitenstraße – Nicht der von ihr vorausgesagte, so ein Pech aber auch! - , Kingsley nicht weit von ihr. Anscheinend gehörte er zu den besonders wachsamen. Na das konnte Problematisch werden.

An einem Regal schrieb Veruca ihr ein paar Zeilen auf Papier. Sie wollte Kingsley ablenken, sodass Draco ihr die Nachricht zusammen mit dem Trank zukommen lassen konnte – ohne Erfolg. Ihren Worten zufolge war er ein absoluter Anfänger.

Mit einem seufzen nahm sie Draco sowohl die Nachricht, als auch die Phiole ab und ließ sie im Vorbeigehen in Maries Tasche gleiten. Beim herausgehen gab sie ihr ein paar Zeichen mit der Hand. Marie nickte zur Bestätigung.

Es war ein seltsames Gefühl, fand Ginny, ihr Gesicht so vor sich zu sehen, fast schon unheimlich.

Während sie die Gasse wieder verließen, versuchte sie in keines der Schaufenster zu blicken. Jedes Mal, wenn sie dort ihr Spiegelbild sah, hatte sie das Gefühl nicht sich selbst zu betrachten, sondern das andere Mädchen.

Einen großen Teil der Strecke zum Ministerium legten sie mit einem dieser roten Busse, die in London überall fuhren, zurück. Es war das erste Mal, dass sie sich auf diese Weise fort bewegte. Sie stellte fest, dass es auf gewisse Weise nicht unähnlich dem Fahrenden Ritter war. Der einzige Unterschied bestand darin, dass der Bus um einiges voller war. - Es gab sogar einige die stehen mussten! - und dass er sich im Vergleich sehr langsam fort bewegte. An jeder zweiten Ecke blieben sie stehen, damit Passagiere ein oder aus steigen konnten.

Veruca war anscheinend vollkommen vertraut mit dem Verkehrsmittel- sie kaufte die Karten und flirtete mit dem Busfahrer, sodass er sich beim Herausgeben des Rückgeldes verzählte und sie fast umsonst fuhren. Sie behielt den Streckenplan im Auge um sicher zu gehen, dass sie sich nicht verfuhren.

Nur Draco machte den Eindruck, als ob er sich nicht wohl fühlen würde. Ständig schaute er sich nervös um und fragte an jeder Haltestelle, ob sie nicht schon da seien.

Zum Schluss gingen sie die letzten fünf Minuten des Weges zu Fuß.

Beim Ministerium angekommen, nahmen sie einen der Gästeeingänge**.**

Die Demonstration fand im Atrium statt. In der Halle verteilt standen eine Reihe Menschen – Ginny weigerte sich, sie irgend etwas anderes zu nennen, nur, weil sie ein paar zusätzliche Gene bekommen hatten - verschiedenen Alters aus allen Schichten der Gesellschaft. Sowohl welche in abgetragener Kleidung als auch ein paar in seidenen Umhängen waren vertreten.

An der Wand gegenüber der Kamine war eine Art provisorische Bühne aufgebaut: sie bestand aus ein paar Kisten auf die ein paar Bretter gelegt worden waren. Eine Gruppe junger Erwachsener spielte gerade ein paar Lieder und ein paar Jugendlicher von vielleicht 17 bis 20 Jahren diskutierte erhitzt. Sie und ihre beiden Begleiter waren die jüngsten Anwesenden, der Rest war alles volljährig.

Nach einer Weile trat ein Braunhaariger Mann in dunkelgrünen Roben auf die Bühne und begann die Regeln für die Demonstration zu erörtern.

Mit einer hohen und schnarrenden Stimme begrüßte er die neuen und die alten Hasen gleichermaßen. Sie würden etwas machen, das sich Sitzstreik nannte, was auch immer das war. Keine Gewalt war erlaubt – er schaute dabei eine blasse Frau an der rechten Seite der Gruppe besonders intensiv an, ließ dann aber den Blick über die Menge streifen. Keine Gewalt klang Ginnys Meinung nach besonders gut.

Dann begannen einer nach dem anderen auf dem Podium zu reden. Manche berichteten von ihrem Schicksal, andere von dem ihrer Freunde und Familie.

Schließlich traten Draco und Veruca auf die Bühne:

Er sprach zuerst: „Ich kenne Veruca schon fast seit ich denken kann.

Ich war vielleicht drei Jahre alt, als ich mich aus dem Haus schlich. Es war Vollmond, nicht dass mich das in irgend einer Weise beeindruckte. Ich wusste zwar, dass am Rande unseres Landes ein Clan Werwölfe lebte, fünf oder sechs von ihnen, aber ich hatte keine Angst. Für mich waren sie nicht mehr als große Hunde. Ich hörte sie heulen, irgendwo weit hinten im Schatten der Bäume. Es klang nicht bedrohlich für mich, wild? Ja, aber nicht gefährlich. Es hörte sich lebendig an, nach Freude. Ein wenig wünschte ich mir damals auch dazu gehören zu können." Draco lächelte einen Moment in Gedanken versunken." Dann erklang ein Schuss, dann noch einer und in kurzer Abfolge zwei weitere. Dann war es still. Ich eilte in die Richtung, aus der ich die Schüsse vermutete, als ich ein leises und verzweifeltes fiepsen aus dem Gestrüpp vernahm. Ein Wolfjunges lag da, panisch zitternd versuchte es vor mir zu fliehen, doch es hatte sich in den Dornen verfangen. Ich versuchte es zu befreien, doch in Panik wehrte es sich mit all seiner Kraft. Es kratzte mich und hätte mich zwei mal fast gebissen.

Ich wickelte es sanft in meinem Umhang ein. Als der Mond hinter dem Horizont verschwand, verwandelte sich der Welpe in ein Mädchen mit blonden Haaren." er deutete zu Veruca.

„Meine Familie und ich wohnten am Rande eines kleinen Dorfes. Meine beiden älteren Brüder, meine Eltern und ich. Meine beiden Tanten und mein Onkel waren damals schon tot, genauso wie meine Großeltern - ich habe sie nie kennen gelernt.

Es war Vollmond und wir genossen die Freiheit der umgebenden Wälder. Meine Brüder und ich spielten fangen, während unsere Eltern auf uns acht gaben.

Ich weiß noch, dass mein Vater den Kopf hob und prüfend im Wind roch. Meine Eltern blickten sich an und versteckten uns kurzerhand im Gestrüpp. Er bedeutete uns dort zu bleiben und keinen Mucks zu machen.

Laut krachend kamen Männer aus dem Unterholz, die Gewehre im Anschlag. Meine Eltern versuchten sie in den Wald zu locken, wie sie es schon oft getan hatte, aber die Männer ließen sich nicht täuschen. Ich habe mit angesehen, wie sie meine Eltern kaltblütig erschossen und auch meine beiden Brüder, die auf die Lichtung gelaufen kamenum nach ihnen zu sehen. Auch mich hätten sie erwischt, wenn ich nicht mit dem Fell hängen geblieben wäre.

Draco hat mich am nächsten Morgen gefunden, kurz bevor ich mich zurück verwandelte. Er sah was ich bin, aber es störte ihn nicht.

Er setzte sich sogar bei seinen Eltern dafür ein, dass sie mich behielten, aber eine Missgeburt wie mich wollten sie nicht." ein bitterer Ausdruck trat auf ihr Gesicht. „Draco hat mich ein paar Monate bei sich versteckt, bis sich ein Zuhause für mich fand, eine Zaubererfamilie. Dort blieb ich fast ein ganzes Jahr. Es waren sehr nette und anständige Leute, die mich besser behandelten als die meisten meiner späteren Familien. Meine Pflegemutter sang mich abends immer in den Schlaf und deckte mich zu." sie summte gedankenverloren ein paar Noten einer alten Weise. „Sie gaben mir ein warmes Bett und immer genug zu Essen – im Gegensatz zu manch anderer Familie. Eines Tages sah mich einer der Nachbarn in Wolfsform. Nicht jeder Vollmond ist bei Nacht, müsst ihr wissen. Eine Freundin von mir kam mit ihrer Mutter vorbei als ich mich gerade verwandelte. Meine neue Familie störte das nicht, aber die Eltern beschimpften mich als Freak und Monster, wider die Natur. Je mehr meine neuen Eltern versuchten mich zu beschützen, desto schlimmer wurde es. Ich konnte nicht länger in den Kindergarten und mit anderen Kindern spielen und alle meine Freunde wandten ich von mir ab, ihre Eltern übten immer mehr druck aus auf meine Familie und irgendwann hielten sie dem nicht mehr stand, und anstatt dass sie mich adoptierten, wie sie es geplant hatten, blieb ihnen schließlich keine andere Wahl mehr als mich auf zu geben. Ich wanderte von Pflegefamilie zu Pflegefamilie, erst magisch, doch als sich in dieser Welt herum gesprochen hatte, was ich bin, wollte mich keiner haben. Schließlich kam ich ins Muggle System. Dort habe ich einige der schlimmsten Zeiten meines Lebens durch gemacht – ich werde euch die Details ersparen. Lasst euch nur eins sagen: ein Hundeleben ist nicht immer gut."

Ihre Hand fuhr unbewusst zur Schulter, auf der noch heute die dicken Narben prangten, die das Wort 'freak' bildeten. In Gedanken kehrte sie zu dem Tag zurück, an dem der Mann, bei dem sie damals hatte leben müssen, sie Gebrandmarkt und nach draußen in die Hundehütte verbannt hatte, wo sie fast zwei Monate im Schnee angekettet verbracht hatte, bis sie es endlich schaffte, sich zu befreien. - Nicht, bevor sie ihm sein Haus über dem Kopf angezündet hatte. Sie schüttelte den Kopf um die düsteren Gedanken zu vertreiben.

„Danach bin ich dann weg gelaufen und habe mich alleine durch geschlagen. Es war nicht einfach, aber immer noch besser als alles, was ich bis dahin durchgemacht habe.

Von dem Tag an habe ich auf der Straße gelebt. Ich habe eine Menge getan auf das ich nicht stolz bin, doch ich hatte keine Wahl. Es würde euch bestimmt überraschen zu was man so fähig ist, wenn es darum geht zu überleben. Doch was sollte ich denn tun? Ich musste essen und brauchte einen Ort zum Schlafen. Ich bin magisch begabt. Seit meinem sechsten Geburtstag weiß ich das, doch kann ich weder Hogwarts noch eine andere Schule besuchen – ich habe nicht das nötige Geld dazu auch bin ich ein Werwolf.

Ihr braucht mich nicht zu bemitleiden, heute geht es mir gut. Ich habe mittlerweile einen Namen unter den Straßengangs. Ich muss nicht länger hungern und ich weiß in jeder Nacht, wo ich schlafen kann. Ich passe auf meine Kinder auf: jeder, der ihnen auch nur ein Haar krümmt, bekommt meinen vollen Zorn zu spüren und macht es nie wieder – aus dem einen oder dem anderen Grund." ein sadistisches Lächeln stahl sich auf ihr Gesicht. „Einmal hat ein Mann sich versucht an einem meiner Mädchen zu vergehen.. Anschließend konnte er in einem Arabischen Harem dienen.

Versteht mich nicht falsch: ich bin niemand der sinnlose Gewalt gut heißt, aber die Straßen sind hart und wer es nicht ist, der geht sehr schnell unter. Ich als ihre Anführerin bin für meine Leute verantwortlich und solange ich lebe, werde ich sicher gehen, dass es jedem einzelnen von ihnen gut geht. Und solange ich lebe, werde ich für jeden einzelnen sorgen."

So ging es noch eine Weile weiter: ein paar sangen, ein paar erzählten, bis das MinisteriumAuroren ins Feld schickte um die Versammlung auf zu lösen und alle, die sich widersetzten zu verhaften.

Ginny beobachtete wie sich alle ganz nah zusammen drängten und die Arme ineinander verschränkten. Zu ihrer linken stand ein Mann mit hellbraunen Haaren, in die sich schon die ersten grauen Strähnen schlichen und die Hexe zu ihrer rechten hatte hellviolette Haaren und in jedem Ohr mindestens fünf Ringen. Beide hoben sie an sie in die Kette aus Protestlern ein zu binden, doch Tom hatte ganz andere Ideen: _„Steh nicht so rum, renn weg! Wenn die Auroren dich erwischen, will ich deinen Leuten nicht erklären müssen, wie du aus der Winkelgasse hier her gekommen bist, besonders, da dort ein Doppelgänger von dir rum läuft!"_

Ginny rührte sich nicht. Zwei Männer in Ministeriumsumhängen näherten sich ihnen. Ihr Blick glitt ständig zwischen ihnen, Draco und Veruca und dem Mann zu ihrer linken und der Frau zu ihrer rechten hin und her, die Worte Toms nicht beachtend. Er wartete bis zum letzten Moment, bis er ihren Körper übernahm.

Sie fuhren mit der Telefonzelle nach oben. Sie sah gerade noch, wie Draco und Veruca von den grün gewandeten eingekreist wurden. Sie konnte noch sehen, wie Draco noch enger mit seinen Nachbarn zusammen rückte und dass Veruca zwei Messer aus ihren Kleidern zog, von denen Ginny nicht mal gedacht hätte, dass da überhaupt Platz für einen Federkiel gewesen wäre und sich gegen die Festnahme wehrte. Sie wich den Zaubern ihrer Gegner geschickt aus und verletzte sogar einige der Auroren. Für einen Moment wünschte sie sich so kämpfen zu können. Dann verschwand die Szenerie aus ihrem Blickfeld und Tom ging einige Seitenstraßen weiter, bevor er ihr eine halbe Stunde später wieder das Steuer überließ .

Sie schäumte vor Wut und Scham. Wie hatte Tom sie nur so hintergehen können? Und vor allem: warum hatte sie sich nicht gewehrt? Wie hatte sie ihre Begleiter nur so schändlich verraten können? Noch immer konnte sie sehen, wie sie beide von Auroren eingekreist und höchst wahrscheinlich verhaftet wurden.

Sie stand auf der Straße und wusste nicht, was sie tun sollte. Draco und seine Freundin standen unten und setzten sich für ihre Überzeugung ein, vielleicht saßen sie sogar schon in einer Arrestzelle. Sie wollte gerade zurück gehen um ihren beiden Begleitern bei zu stehen, als Tom sie daran hinderte - _„Verdammt, wir können uns das nicht leisten! Sie kommen schon alleine zurecht." __-_und zurück zur Winkelgasse ging, während sie in seinem Kopf lautstark schimpfte. _„wenn sie uns erwischen bekommen wir nicht nur eine Standpauke, wir dürfen deinen Eltern und einem Ordensmitglied erklären wo wir waren und wer das Mädchen ist, das statt deiner von __Kingsley__ bewacht wird. Wenn wir uns jetzt zurück schleichen, können wir vielleicht unseren Platz einnehmen bevor der Austausch entdeckt wird. Draco hat Verbindungen, die ihn im Handumdrehen wieder raus holen." _

_=Und Veruca?=_ Nicht, dass sie das Mädchen auch nur annähernd hatte leiden können, aber sie hatte noch so etwas wie Ehre in sich.

„_Die ist mir egal"_

_=Aber mir nicht. Man lässt niemanden zurück!=_

„_Diese verdammten Gryffindors und ihr Moralkodex!"_

_=Diese verdammten Slytherins und ihre Feigheit!=_

„_dafür leben wir länger"_

_=Dafür haben wir Leute, denen wir getrost den Rücken zukehren können__und die ihn sogar verteidigen würden__! Das ist mein Körper und wir gehen zurück!=_ Im Atrium angekommen stellte sie fest, dass bereits alle gegangen oder verhaftet worden waren.

Alles, was von der Demonstration noch übrig war, waren ein paar Flyer und eine Kiste, die noch an der Wand stand.


	9. Kapitel 8

**AN:** Ich entschuldige mich als erstes für die Verzögerung. Das Kapitel hat mich so richtig in Atem gehalten und mir mega Mäßig Stöcke zwischen die Füße geschmissen. Auch jetzt bin ich nicht so richtig zufrieden, aber besser wird es irgendwie auch nicht.. dafür sind es ziemlich genau 10 Seiten. Das kapitel hat keinen Beta gesehen, alle Fehler, die ihr entdeckt sind 100% meine.

**mkcomputers**: Ich finde Draco nicht sonderlich OOC, aber ich habe natürlich auch einen ganz anderen Blick auf ihn. Er hat sich entwickelt und besonders hat er endlich jemanden, dem gegenüber er nicht das Arschloch spielen muss. Außerdem hat er seine Gründe, warum er so ist wie er ist. Wenn sich nicht wieder ein Kapitel zwischen schiebt, kommt das dann im nächsten.

Aber es würde mich trotzdem sehr interessieren, an welchen Stellen du das fest machst, vielleicht habe ich ja auch etwas übersehen oder ich drücke mich unklar aus.. Der allgemeinen Meinung nach soll ich ja nicht unfehlbar sein – auch wenn ich das natürlich anders sehe.. :D

Wie gesagt bin ich immer offen für konstruktive Kritik, wie sonst soll ich mich verbessern?

Dann mal weiter zu der Story:

**Kapitel 8**

Es stellte sich als schwieriger heraus als Ginny gedacht hatte, ihren eigenen Platz wieder ein zu nehmen. Sie schlich sich in die Winkelgasse – Toms Worten nach verhielt sie sich nur noch auffälliger– und streifte vorbei an den Schaufenstern auf der Suche nach einem bestimmten Mädchen, das ihr derzeit bis aufs Haar ßlich hatte Marie noch ihre Robe, die sie unbedingt wieder haben wollte.

Wo mochte sie nur sein? Was hatte diese Veruca doch gleich gesagt.. genau: sie kann keine Chance auslassen in Flourish&Blotts zu stöbern. Hm, da ist sie nicht, auch nicht in einem der kleinen Läden. Vielleicht bei Zonkos? Auch nicht.. auch nicht in Fortescues Eissalon.

Sie glaubte ihr Ebenbild am Eingang zur Knockturn Alley gesehen zu haben, und als sie gerade versuchte ihr zu folgen, ergriff sie eine Hand am Kragen. Dieses Mal handelte es sich nicht um ihren Freund, sondern um die dunkle Hand des Aurors. Als sie dem Arm weiter zu seinem Gesicht folgte, glaubte sie für einen Moment Zorn in des Mannes sonst ausdruckslosen Augen zu lesen. Ginny schluckte schwer. Nun war sie richtig in Schwierigkeiten.

Ohne Federlesen apparierte er sie beide zurück zum Hauptquartier und lieferte sie ohne Umwege bei ihrer Mutter ab.

Remus, den sie zuvor nicht bemerkt hatte, erzählte, was sich in London zugetragen hatte, während Kingsley stumm daneben stand, eine sich windende Ginny im festen Griff. Auf diese Weise erfuhr sie, wie sie entdeckt worden war. Was sie nicht erzählten, reimte sie sich später zusammen:

Nachdem sie drei gegangen waren, hatte Marie nicht einmal versucht sich ab zu setzen, sondern hatte ihren Begleiter von einem Laden zum nächsten geschleift, der nicht einmal bemerkt hatte, dass es sich bei seinem Schützling nicht um Ginny handelte. Marie musste entweder wirklich gut sein oder Kingsley sehr unaufmerksam. Ginny vermutete letzteres. Schließlich hatte sie Ginny nur eine kurze Zeit beobachten können – wie viel konnte sie schon gesehen haben? Als Lupin dann sie beide auf ein paar Besorgungen getroffen hatte, war ihm sofort aufgefallen, dass das Mädchen nicht Ginny war. Anscheinend veränderte der Poly Juice nicht den Eigengeruch. Sie hatten sofort vermutet, dass es sich bei dem Doppelgänger um einen Spion handelte, der sich im Orden einschleichen wollte. Sie hatten die Arme mit einem Stupefy belegt und gewartet, bis die Wirkung des Trankes verflog.

Sie staunten nicht schlecht, als sie ein Kind erblickten, gerade einmal im Hogwartsalter. Sie weckten sie wieder auf und begannen sofort, sie nach dem Dunklen Lord zu befragen. Marie sah sie nur mit ihren blauen Augen an, die nicht eine geringe Menge an Verwirrung zeigten. Der Dunkle Lord, wer sollte das sein? Gehörte er zum Adel? Mit Politik und allem was sich am Hof abspielte hatte sie nichts am Hut. Kingsley und Lupin warfen sich Blicke zu. „Nicht aus der Muggelwelt. Voldemort. Wer, wenn nicht er hat dich geschickt?"

„Voldemort. Ich soll zu ihm gehören? Einem Massenmordenden Ungeheuer, das mich und meine Leute einfach kalt machen würde, wenn er wollte, einfach so, ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken?" Sie schüttelte vehement den Kopf. „Mit dem will ich absolut nichts zu tun haben. Seit er aufgetaucht ist, geht es uns immer schlechter."

„Aber wer hat dich dann geschickt?"

„Unsere Anführerin." In ihrer Stimme klang Stolz mit.

„Deine Anführerin? Wer soll das sein?"

„Lupa, das Biest." Keine Reaktion. Wow, das war neu,aber das konnte sie ja ändern: „Lupa ist ausgebildet in fünf verschiedenen Kampfstilen. Wenn sie will, kann sie einen Mann mit bloßen Händen entzwei reißen. Sie sorgt dafür, dass wir immer Zuwachs haben, damit wir mehr sind und stärker als alle anderen. Ich habe gehört, dass sogar die Mafia an sie Geld bezahlt, damit sie sicher sind vor ihr."

„Und mit einer so gewalttätigen Frau lebst du zusammen?"

„Warum nicht? Sie sorgt für uns. Gibt uns zu essen, sucht uns einen Platz zum Schlafen, fast wie eine Mutter. Manchmal bringt sie Kinder mit, die sie zu Werwölfen macht."

An dem Punkt wurden die Meisten der umstehenden weiß.

Remus und Kingsley hatten sich entsetzt angeschaut. „Wir holen dich da raus!"

„Das ist keine gute Idee. Sie ist sehr besitzergreifend wenn es um ihre Kinder geht. Dem letzten, der eine von uns auch nur falsch angeschaut hat, hat sie die Eier abgerissen."

Nachdem sie das Mädchen befragt hatten, und aus ihr nichts weiter heraus zu bekommen war, als Schauergeschichten, banden sie Marie mit Seilen und machten sich auf die Suche nach ihrem Schützling. Sie blieb nicht lange ihre Gefangene: Bei der ersten sich bietenden Gelegenheit war sie den beiden entwischt. Zumindest das musste Marie wirklich können. Sie hatte gleichzeitig einen Auror und einen Werwolf ausgetrickst, und letzterer war auf das Aufspüren von Gegenständen und Personen spezialisiert.

Ihre Mutter hörte still zu. Sie war zuerst weiß geworden vor Angst und dann wurde sie laut. Sie Schrie, und schrie und schrie, bis Ginny die Ohren klingelten. Sie wusste aus Erfahrung, dass Ihre Mutter sich gerade erst warm lief und es wäre ein paar Stunden noch so gegangen, das wusste Ginny, wäre den Zwillingen nicht 'versehentlich' eine Rakete in der Eingangshalle hoch gegangen. Ihre Mutter hatte Ginny sofort vergessen und ging auf ihre Brüder los.

Trotzdem bekam Ginny zwei Wochen Hausarrest und bis auf weiteres wurden ihre Ausflüge in die Winkelgasse gestrichen. Zwei Wochen, das bedeutete, dass sie für den Rest der Ferien in diesem scheußlich deprimierenden Haus eingesperrt sein würde. Sie schimpfte vor sich hin, hauptsächlich nur, damit ihre Mutter glaubte, dass sie Ginny mit der Strafe besonders stark getroffen hatte. Unangenehm, ja und auch lästig, aber zwei Wochen Hausarrest würde sie durchstehen, vor allem, da sie einen geheimen Ausgang hatte, durch den sie jederzeit nach draußen gehen konnte. Das Einzige, was sie ein wenig ärgerte war, dass dieses Mädchen noch immer ihre Robe hatte und besonders, dass sie Draco wohl bis zum Ende der Ferien nicht wider sehen würde.

Als sie Nachts in ihrem Bett lag und über den vergangenen Tag sinnierte, konnte sie nicht umhin zu denken, dass ihre Zimmergenossin an der Demonstration ihre wahre Freude gehabt hätte.

Beim Frühstück am nächsten Morgen Wünschte sich Ginny, dass ihre Mutter, wie sonst auch, ihr Vergehen bereits vergessen habe und ihr nicht weiterhin noch die kalte Schulter zeigte. Mochte es daran liegen, dass sie das Mädchen war und zu dem das Nesthäkchen, doch ihre Mutter vergab ihr ihre Missetaten meistens schon binnen weniger Stunden. Anscheinend gehörte zu der Kategorie nicht, dass sie sich selbst gegen einen Doppelgänger ausgetauscht und sich von ihrer Leibwache entfernt hatte. Ginny seufzte.

Wenn sie nicht jedes Mal so sehr darunter leiden würde, wenn ihre Mutter ihr böse war.. Vielleicht war es Zeit, wenigstens einen Teil der Wahrheit zu erzählen.

„Ich war gestern zusammen mit meinem Freund, wie in fester Freund. Er hat mich auf ein spontanes Date entführt" Interessantes Date: es beinhaltete eine illegale Kundgebung und eine Festnahme seinerseits.. „Was soll ich denn sonst machen? Ihn mit hier her bringen? - Tolle Idee! Hallo Mom, Dad, das ist mein Freund, und übrigens, hier ist das geheime Hauptquartier des Mädchen hat Bedürfnisse! Wozu habe ich denn sonst einen Freund, wenn ich ihn nie sehen darf?"

Sie stürmte aus dem Raum hoch auf ihr Zimmer. Um sie her sprühten Funken, die das Treppengeländer ansengten und von der Zimmertür blieb nur noch ein Balken Kohle zurück. 'Na klasse!' Sie schnappte sich den Kristall und ging unters Dach zum Meditieren.

Das Ministerium brauchte bis zum nächsten Morgen, bis sie einen Artikel im Tagespropheten veröffentlichten.

Die Titelseite zeigte ein Großes Photo der Statue der magischen Brüder, vor der ein wilder Kampf zwischen Demonstranten und Auroren herrschte. Die Überschrift lautete: „Aggressive Aktivisten griffen Ordnungstruppen des Ministeriums an."

Bei dem Anblick verteilte Ginny einen Feinen Nebel aus Kakao über den gesamten Frühstückstisch, den ihre Mutter mit einem Wink ihres Zauberstabs aufwischte.

Ihr Vater legte die Zeitung beiseite. „Darf ich?" Ginny zeigte darauf. Ihr Varer reichte sie ihr. Beim Überfliegen des Artikels bestätigte sich ihre anfängliche Vermutung: Der Reporter hatte eine gemeine Schmähschrift über die friedlichen Protestler verfasst, in der sie alle wie gewalttätige Kriminelle dargestellt wurden und die Auroren wie die unerlässlichen Ordnungsbringer. Sie knüllte wütend die Zeitung zu einem Ball zusammen und warf ihn in den Kamin. Das Feuer loderte für einen Moment hell auf und Flammen leckten nach dem Fußboden, der zum Glück aus Stein war, bis sie es schaffte ihre Gefühle unter Kontrolle zu bringen. _Wie konnten die vom Ministerium es wagen, die friedlichen Demonstranten nur so zu verleumden!_

„_Was stört es dich? Es sind nur mindere Kreaturen, deiner Aufmerksamkeit nicht würdig! Sie sind nicht viel mehr wert, als der Dreck unter deinen Schuhen. Ihr Platz am Rande der Gesellschaft ist genau richtig für sie."_

_=Ja?= _auch das noch. _=Und was bitte macht sie so viel anders als uns so genannte Reinblüter?=_

„_Ihre Abstammung. Sie sind noch nicht einmal richtige Magier."_

_Und du bist noch nicht einmal ein richtiger Mensch. du bist ein Bewusstsein in einem fremden Körper._Tom zog es vor, über die Bemerkung hinweg zu gehen_. =Mal ganz davon abgesehen, dass wir sie alle sehr gut brauchen können. Hast du noch nie darüber nach gedacht, wie viele Helfer uns entgehen, wenn wir ins nur auf die kleine Gruppe von Reinblütern konzentrieren? Dumbledore nimmt sich seinen Teil, der dunkle Lord den anderen und was da noch übrig bleibt bekommen wir. Es gibt da draußen so viele Personen verschiedenster Form und Größe. Sie alle haben nichts zu gewinnen – egal welche Seite Siegt. Dumbledore hält sie nicht für wichtig und der dunkle Lord für unter seiner Würde. Du hast gesehen wie verzweifelt einige von ihnen sind. Centauren, Riesen, Werwölfe, Vampire, Veela, Hauselfen - vielleicht sogar Goblins. Sie alle wollen ihren Platz in der Welt, als Gleichberechtigte neben uns stehen.= _Tom schnaubte abfällig. In seine _Verfügung, die es zumindest mit einer der beiden Seiten aufnehmen könnte. Das Einzige, was wir ihnen bieten müssten, wäre das Versprechen, dass wir nach unserem Sieg uns für ihre Rechte einsetzen.= _

„_Mir ist jede Armee egal, die aus diesem Abschaum besteht."_

_=Stattdessen willst du lieber versuchen einen Chimpansen zu manipulieren, der so dumm ist, dass er noch nicht einmal versteht, was du von ihm willst.=_

„_Immer noch besser als die Alternative. Hauselfen, frei, in meinem Krieg!"_

_=Schon einmal darüber nach gedacht, dass sie alles hören, was im Schloss passiert? Sie könnten eine Wichtige Informationsquelle abgeben. Und du musst sie auch nicht gleich befreien. Den meisten gefällt es so, wie es gerade ist.=_

**TRGW**

Die Ferien neigten sich dem Ende zu. Seitdem sie mit Draco zusammen auf der Demonstration gewesen war, hatte sich nicht einmal die Gelegenheit ergeben ihn wieder zu sehen. Zwei Tage, nachdem sie den Hausarrest bekommen hatte, war sie die Wände hoch gegangen. Sie brauchte unbedingt einen Tapetenwechsel. Sobald alle geschlafen hatten, schlich sie sich aus dem Haus. Die Nacht war kühl für die Jahreszeit. Der Himmel sah aus, als ob jemand Millionen kleiner Diamanten auf ein schwarzen Samt geschüttet hatte.

Sie beobachtete, wie der Mond auf der einen Seite hinter den Häusern auf ging und auf der anderen Seite hinter den Bäumen versank. Sie ging erst zurück, als die Sonne den Himmel im Osten rot färbte. Sie schlich gerade durch den Dienstboteneingang, als Sirius um die Ecke kam. Ihr blieb keine Zeit mehr sich zu verstecken. Von nun an war ihr geheimer Ausgang versperrt.

Aus lauter Verzweiflung und weil ihr sonst nicht viel anderes übrig blieb, stürzte sie sich nun mit aller Kraft in ihre Meditation. Bis zum Ende der Woche hatte sie sie dann dank Toms Hilfe gemeistert. Bei ihrem nächsten Termin mit Harper James zeigte sich dieser gebührend begeistert über ihre beginnenden Fortschritte. Zwar war es ihr nur mit Toms Hilfe möglich die Quelle ihrer Magie, den Kern, zu sehen, aber das störte Ginny mittlerweile nicht mehr. Sie kamen sich immer näher und immer öfter kam es vor, dass sie ihn übernehmen ließ wenn es etwas zu erledigen galt, wofür er besser geeignet war. Sie zögerte meist nicht einmal mehr – solange er vorher fragte. Es war schließlich ihr Körper nicht seiner. Ein Umstand den er gefälligst niemals vergessen sollte.

Er führte sie erneut in den Raum mit den Kristallen, den sie bereits zu Anfang benutzt hatten.

Damals, all diese Jahre zuvor. Es kam Ginny vor, als wäre es in einem früheren Leben gewesen, und in gewisser Weise war es ja auch so. Das Leben vor Tom, bevor sie gewusst hatte, dass er in ihrem Kopf existierte, bevor er versucht hatte, ihren Körper zu übernehmen, bevor sich zwischen ihnen so etwas wie eine Freundschaft entwickelt hatte. So viel hatte sich seit dem verändert. Sie fühlte sich erwachsener, mehr in sich selbst ruhend.

Für die nächste Übung bedeutete er ihr, erneut den Zauberstab zu ziehen. „Geh zu deinem Kern" - Tom führte sie erneut durch die Schritte – Ginny nickte zur Betätigung. „Behalte ihn vor Augen. Nun heb deinen Zauberstab." Er legte eine Rolle Pergamment auf einen Tisch „und sprich den 'Vingardium Leviosa'." Sie tat wie geheißen. „Spürst du das Kribbeln auf deiner Haut? Siehst du, die Veränderung in deiner Magie? Und jetzt wiederhole das Ganze."

Sie trainierten zusammen eine ganze Stunde, bis sie total erschöpft war. Zum Abschied meinte er dann noch: „Ich möchte, dass wir uns bis zum Ende der Ferien jetzt jeden Tag treffen. Du brauchst eine Menge Übung, um diese Fähigkeit zu erhalten und Zuhause darfst du keine Magie anwenden. Bis das Schuljahr beginnt, sollte es für dich ganz natürlich geworden sein, damit du auch alleine weiter machen kannst. Wenn alles gut geht, kannst du bis zu den Weihnachtsferien die Ausbrüche zumindest ablenken."

Von Tag zu Tag war Ginny immer unerträglicher geworden, sodass Tom am Ende dieses Termins die Kontrolle übernahm, eine Gruppe von Menschen als Deckung verwendete und mit ihr in die Winkelgasse ging, wo sie Draco trafen, der an ihrem üblichen Tisch saß, in der Hoffnung, dass sie kommen würde. Seine Haare hatte er braun gefärbt und seine Augen waren von dunkelblauer Farbe. Er trug ein einfaches weißes Hemd und eine schwarze Stoffhose.

„Es tut mir Leid" Es waren ihre ersten Worte seit langem zu ihm. Seitdem sie ihn im Ministerium verraten hatte hatten ihr die Worte auf der Seele gebrannt.

„Was?" Draco sah sie fragend an.  
„Dass ich dich einfach mit den Auroren alleine gelassen habe."

„Ach, das." Er hatte die Geschichte schon längst vergessen. „Hast du Schwierigkeiten bekommen? Ich wollte nicht gehen.." =_Aber ich habe da einen Typen in meinem Kopf, der mich dazu gezwungen hat..__„__Du hast dich nicht gewehrt." =du hast mich überrumpelt!= „Damit kannst du die ersten Momente erklären, aber auch nicht mehr." =Ach, sei schon still!= „Du hast doch damit angefangen.." _Wie selbstverständlich sie doch mit ihm sprach und wie sehr sie sich doch an Toms Anwesenheit gewöhnt hatte._. _

„Ich hatte Angst. Wenn sie mich erwischt hätten.. ich hätte nicht nur zwei Wochen Hausarrest bekommen."

„Ist schon Ok. Es ist ja nichts passiert. Zumindest nichts, was sich nicht mit ein paar Galleonen hat regeln lassen. Ich war schneller wieder draußen, als die Auroren 'Hab Dich' sagen konnten" Draco lächelte. „Mit ein wenig Gold lassen sich eine ganze Menge Türen öffnen – besonders die von Zellen. Außerdem war ich nicht alleine, ich hatte ja Veruca." Ginny verzog das Gesicht. „Du magst sie nicht sonderlich, oder?"

Nicht sonderlich war untertrieben, viel mehr verabscheute sie die Blonde. Aber das würde sie Draco nicht sagen. „Es ist nicht so, dass ich sie nicht mag, ich mag sie nur auch nicht nicht." Wie leicht ihr die Lüge über die Lippe ging.. " Sie ist mir egal." Zumindest die halbe Wahrheit.. ein Teil davon.. Solange sie ihr und Draco fern blieb - Und sie so tun konnte, als existierte sie nicht..

Draco sah sie mit einem Blick an, der besagte: „wenn du das sagst.." Tat aber so, als glaubteer ihr. „Das beruhigt mich jetzt. Sie ist eine meiner besten und ältesten Freunde."

„Na und? Ich mag das nicht wie ihr zwei mit einander um geht!" Sie schlug die Hand vor ihren Mund, als könnte sie die Worte auf diese Weise zurück nehmen. Jetzt war es ihr doch heraus gerutscht. Hatte ja nicht lange gehalten.

„Eifersüchtig, Draco lächelte. „Du schmeichelst mir. Zwischen uns ist nichts. Wir sind nur Freunde - sehr alte Freunde. Aber du wolltest mich doch sicher nicht treffen, um dich über meine Freundin zu beschweren, oder?"

„Hm? Nein." 'seine Freundin' hatte er gesagt. Ein giftiger Ausdruck stahl sich auf ihr Gesicht. Sie brauchte ein paar Sekunden, bis sie es wieder unter Kontrolle hatte. Doch selbst im Anschluss schimpfte sie noch in ihrem Kopf. Tom ließ sie gewähren. Wenn Draco es gesehen hatte, so schwieg er darüber.

„Ich bin abgehauen. Wir sollten verschwinden, bevor meine Mutter auftaucht. Seit der Dunkle Lord zurück ist, lassen mich meine Eltern nicht mehr alleine raus – Außerdem habe ich immer noch Hausarrest von letzter Woche. Hat hier in der Gegend noch eine Eisdiele auf? Nur nicht die in der Knockturnalley.."

Sie schwiegen beide, während sie durch die abendlichen Straßen liefen, wobei sie bewusst durch Menschenmengen gingen, um es sowohl Sirius als auch Remus schwer zu machen sie zu finden. Nachdem sie erst vor kurzem sich fast einen gesamten Nachmittag entfernt hatte, würden sie mit Sicherheit helfen nach ihr zu suchen. Der Dunkle Lord war nach ihnen allen her, oder so glaubten die Mitglieder des Ordens, doch würde er sie überhaupt in Muggle London vermuten? Wohl eher nicht.

Ob es half, dass sie ihren Geruch durch den anderer Menschen zu überdecken gesuchte, war sie sich nicht sicher, aber schaden konnte der Versuch auch nicht.

Während sie durch die Straßen gingen wälzte sie die eine Frage, die ihr keine Ruhe ließ. Nichts machte Sinn. Auf der einen Seite präsentiere sich Draco als der perfekte Sohn seines Vaters, der jede sich bietende Gelegenheit nutzte, sich als perfekter Gefolgsmann des Dunklen Lords zu erweisen und auf der anderen gehörte er einer Gruppe an, die Versuchte die Welt zum besseren zu verändern.. - Wie sollte das zusammen passen?

Sie holte tief Luft: „Wie kannst du nur für Voldemort sein und gleichzeitig für die Freiheit von Werwölfen kämpfen? Nach allem, was ich gehört habe, steht er für die Reinheit des Blutes. Wie lässt es sich da vereinen, wenn ein jeder, für den du demonstriert hast für ihn nur Dreck ist?"

„Wer sagt denn, dass ich für ihn bin?"

„Ich dachte.. dein Vater.."

„Mein Vater ist mein Vater. Ich bin nicht er."

„Also bist du auf Dumbledores Seite."

„Ich bin auf keiner Seite."

„Aber auf irgendeiner Seite musst du doch sein!"

„Muss ich nicht, noch nicht." Sie sah ihn fragend an. Was Meinte Draco jetzt damit? Sie wollte gerade fragen, da sprach er weiter. „Wenn der dunkle Lord gewinnt, dann mögen wir Reinblüter zwar an Macht und Ansehen gewinnen, aber meine Freundin ist dann nicht mehr viel wert. Und wenn Potter gewinnt, dann mag es für dich besser sein, aber ich verliere alles. Egal wer gewinnt, ich verliere. Ich will nur, dass der Krieg möglichst bald vorbei ist."

„_Siehst du, ein Reinblütiger, der sich auf unsre Seite stellen würde." _

_=Du immer mit deinem Blut. __E__iner, von wie vielen die wir brauchen werden?= _

„_und er ist von Adel!" _

_=Und __das ist besser warum__?=_

Sie gingen schweigend neben einander her, bis Draco aus heiterem Himmel anhob zu sprechen:

„Wie würdest du reagieren, wenn ich mich du-weißt-schon-wem anschließen würde?" „nenn ihn Voldemort!" Draco zuckte zusammen. Entschuldigung. Ich finde, dass er nicht weniger unheimlich wird, wenn du seinen Namen nicht aussprichst. Nenn ihn zur Not doch einfach den 'Dunklen Lord."_Und du halte dich gefälligst aus meinen Unterhaltungen raus!_Für einen Moment trat ein hitziger Ausdruck auf ihr Gesicht., doch als sie Draco wieder ansah, war er bereits verschwunden.

„Wie kommst du jetzt darauf? Sagtest du nicht, dass du nicht willst?"

„Es könnte sein, dass das nicht zählt."

„Wie könnte es denn _nicht_ zählen?"

„Ich habe Gerüchte gehört, dass Er mich in seinen Reihen will. Mein Vater wäre hell auf begeistert darüber ja sagen zu können."

„Aber du bist immer noch ein freier Mensch und kannst selber entscheiden, oder etwa nicht?"

Draco dachte an all die Verstrickungen in seinem Leben: Die Pläne seines Vaters, seine Involvierung in der Politik, seine eigenen Vorhaben, seine Herkunft, seine Verantwortung und nicht zuletzt fremde Mächte, die ihn in ihr Netz spinnen wollten. Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, die habe ich leider nicht. Wenn mein Vater zu sagt, habe ich keine Wahl, ich muss folgen"

„Wer sagt denn so etwas? Klar hast du die! Jeder hat eine Wahl. Und sei es, dass du dich einfach weigerst."

„Leider ist das bei mir nicht so einfach. Es gibt zu viele Umstände, die ich nicht ignorieren kann. Die meisten Familien aus altem Adel sind untereinander durch Intrigen und Verträge miteinander verbunden. Ein paar von ihnen können mir durchaus gefährlich werden." _'Nicht nur die. _Aber das würde er ihr nicht wollte Ginny nicht dadurch beunruhigen, dass es ganze Völker gab, die ihn nach ihrer Pfeife tanzen lassen konnten, wenn sie es begehrten. Zum Glück hatte es bisher noch keiner von ihnen beschlossen. „Mein Vater hofft, dass er mich schützen kann, wenn er mich an Du-weißt-schon-wen verkauft." Er schwieg einen Moment, dann „Ich hatte ganz vergessen, dass du ja anders aufgewachsen bist."

„Und das ist auch gut so! Ich werde mein Leben so leben, wie ich es will."

„Das wünsche ich dir von ganzem Herzen."

Sie schwieg eine Weile. „Du hast meine Frage noch nicht beantwortet: Willst du oder willst du nicht?"

Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, aber das muss unter uns bleiben, mein Leben könnte davon abhängen."

Sie nickte und schwor, es niemals zu verraten. Ihr war nicht wohl bei dem Gedanken, dass Draco einem Wahnsinnigen folgen könnte. Hoffentlich war der Krieg rechtzeitig vorbei, bevor es zu spät war.

Sie fanden ein kleines Straßencafe. Die Eisdiele war 'Aus privaten Gründen geschlossen.', wie es auf einem Schild stand.

Sie bestellte sich ein Stück Apfelkuchen und eine heiße Schokolade. Während sie auf ihre Bestellung warteten, stellte Ginny die andere Frage, die ihr auf der Seele brannte. Sie versuchte es wie beiläufig klingen zu lassen, glaubte aber nicht, dass es ihr gelang. „Du hast doch alle möglichen Verbindungen, habe ich Recht? Zumindest hast du das vorhin gesagt.. Vielleicht kannst du mir ja weiter helfen: Ich habe gehört, dass sich die Vampire auf die Seite des Dunklen Lords gestellt haben, weißt du ob das stimmt?"

„Nicht, dass ich wüsste. Entgegen allgemeiner Meinung bin ich nicht in alles eingeweiht, was bei du-weißt-schon-wem alles so passiert. Aber nach dem, was meine Quellen mir berichten, verhalten sie sich noch immer neutral. Aber genau kann ich das nicht sagen. Wenn du willst, kann ich mich mal umhören, mal schauen, was ich in Erfahrung bringen kann. Reicht dir das?" Ginny nickte, schüttelte dann aber den Kopf. „Ich weiß nicht viel über sie, aber ich dachte die Vampire bilden eine einheitliche Front. Wenn sie neutral sind, warum ist dann einer von ihnen unter seinen Gefolgsleuten?"

„Wenn das wahr ist.. Das ist nicht gut. Wo einer ist, da ist der Rest meist nicht weit. Bist du dir sicher? Wo hast du das gehört?"

„Ziemlich sicher. Und nein, ich kann dir nicht sagen, woher ich das weiß. Du hast deine Quellen, ich habe meine. Sagst du mir, wenn du etwas heraus findest?"

„Ich schaue mal, was ich in Erfahrung bringen kann."

„Danke. Das gleiche gilt für mich. So, genug Probleme gewälzt, wir sind bei einem Date. - Wie war deine Woche?"

Sie verabschiedeten sich am Tropfenden Kessel. Draco nahm sie in seine Arme und sie sog den wundervollen Duft ein, der er war. „Ich werde dich vermissen. Für den Rest der Ferien werde ich mich wohl nicht wegschleichen können.. Wir gehen Freitag nach London unsere Bücher kaufen. Können wir uns treffen?"

Er nickte. „Ich schaue, dass ich Zeit habe, kann allerdings nichts versprechen."

Remus und Sirius warteten bis sie sich getrennt hatten, bevor sie, einer von links, der andere von rechts auf sie zu traten. Sie ließen ihr keine Chance zu fliehen – als ob sie es versucht hätte!

Im Hauptquartier angekommen jedoch nutzte sie die erste sich bietende Gelegenheit um ihrer Mutter zu entkommen. Ihr war es egal, dass die nun folgende Standpauke noch größer sein würde, Doch wenn sie darüber nach dachte, so wollte sie sich den Tag nicht verderben lassen.

Sie ging hoch auf ihr Zimmer, nahm sich eines ihrer Bücher über die dunklen Künste und setzte sich damit in ihre Kammer um zu lesen.

Es war schon später Abend, als ihr Vater nach Oben kam um mit ihr zu sprechen. Hastig legte sie das Buch beiseite: hoffentlich hatte er den Titel nicht gesehen.

„Deine Mutter hat mir erzählt, was passiert ist. Du bist abgehauen um dich mit einem Jungen zu treffen. Wir haben dir schon tausend Mal gesagt, wie gefährlich das ist. Besonders jetzt, wo Voldemort zurück ist."

„Ich weiß, aber was sollte ich denn sonst machen? Ich vermisse ihn doch so sehr, jetzt wo Ferien sind und wir uns nicht einfach treffen können. Ich ihn weder hier mit hin nehmen, noch zu ihm gehen und nach London kann ich auch nicht gehen, besonders nicht alleine. Ständig muss ich eine Leibwache mit nehmen und dann sagen die auch noch immer nein, wenn ich frage."

Er nahm sie in den Arm. Als sie den Kopf an seine Brust legte, stieß sie mit der hand ans Buch, sodass es herunter fiel. Ihr vatr hob es auf und reichte es ihr, anscheinend ohne auf den Titel zu sehen. Und wenn doch, so sagte er nichts dazu.„Deine Mutter und ich, wir haben geredet. Wir sind zu dem Schluss gekommen, dass wir dich nicht davon abhalten können, dich mit ihm zu treffen. Deshalb haben wir einen Kompromiss: Wenn wir nächste Woche nach London fahren, darfst du dich mit ihm treffen – Allerdings unter unserer Aufsicht." Ginny strahlte. „Aber nur unter der Voraussetzung, dass du auf uns hörst und dich nicht wieder unerlaubt entfernst."

Ginny nickte zur Bestätigung. Hätte sie gewusst, wie leicht es war, auf diese Weise sich mit Draco treffen zu könen – mit Erlaubnis – sie hätte sich viel früher ihren Eltern widersetzt.

**TRGW**

Den letzten Freitag der Ferien verbrachten sie, wie versprochen, gemeinsam nach London um ihre Schulsachen zu kaufen. Während der gesamten Zeit hielt Ginny Ausschau nach Draco, konnte ihn aber nirgends entdecken.

Erst, nachdem sie alle ihre Einkäufe erledigt hatten, und sie draußen vor Fortesques Eissalon saß, trat ein Junge auf sie zu: seine Haare braun und in alten, unauffälligen Sachen. Fast hätte sie ihn nicht erkannt, doch das Lächeln war eindeutig von ihrem Slytherin. Sie strahlte über ihr ganzes Gesicht, als er sich zu ihr an den Tisch setzte. Ihre Mutter setzte einen festen Gesichtsausdruck auf und scheuchte ihre Begleiter mindestens zwei Tische weiter um dem Liebespaar wenigstens den Anschein von Privatsphäre zu geben.

Ginny warf einen Blick über ihre Schulter: Ihre Mutter trug ein warmes lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht und tat so, als würde sie nicht hinsehen, Hermione beobachtete sie beide mit einem kalkulierenden Ausdruck aus dem Augenwinkel. Ron und Harry waren weniger diskret: Ihr Bruder warf Draco einen Blick zu, der Mord in den Augen trug, und Harry starrte eifersüchtig auf den Fremden. Tonks, die zum Schutz mit dabei war, beobachtete die Umgebung mit wachsamem Blick.

Allem Anschein nach hatte ihn niemand erkannt – ausgenommen ihre Freundin. Ginny seufzte. Doch was hatte sie erwartet? Hermione war zu intelligent um sich von einer so einfachen Verkleidung täuschen zu lassen. Wie es aus sah, war genau jetzt der Zeitpunkt gekommen, zu dem ihre Freundin erfuhr, mit wem Giny ausging. Wenn sie sie richtig einschätzte, so würde sie spätestens heute Abend ein sehr ernsthaftes Gespräch mit ihr führen. Was hatte sie glauben gemacht, dass sie dem ewig aus dem Weg gehen können würde. Ein Glück nur, dass sowohl Harry als auch Ron ihn nicht erkannten. Wenn Ron schon seine kleine Schwester vor Gryffindors 'beschützte', was würde er dann erst bei einem aus _dem_ rivalisierenden Haus machen?

Ginny drehte sich wieder zu dem derzeit Braunhaarigen um, die Gesellschaft geflissentlich ignorierend. Sie war bei einem Date und komme was da wolle, sie würde sich nicht dabei stören lassen!– und wenn während dessen die Welt unter ging, würde sie warten müssen, bis sie fertig waren! Schüchtern streckte sie ihre Hand nach der Dracos aus, ohne sie zu berühren, sie ließ ihm die Wahl. Er nahm die seine und schloss seine Finger um die ihren.

„Ich dachte, ich würde dich nicht mehr sehen, bis das Schuljahr beginnt."

„Es tut mir Leid, dass ich nicht früher konnte: ich hatte noch zu tun. Familiäre Angelegenheiten, du weißt schon.."

„Aber jetzt bist du ja da." Ginny beugte sich zu ihm hinüber und nahm eine Strähne seines Haares zwischen ihre Finger: „Blond gefallen sie mir besser. So siehst du irgendwie so.. normal aus, nicht wie der Ritter in strahlender Rüstung." sie wurde rot.

„Ein Ritter, kein Prinz?"

„Ein Prinz braucht ein Schloss. Ich habe zwar gehört dass ihr einen Herrensitz habt, konnte ihn jedoch nie sehen und ein Herrensitz ist auch kein richtiges Schloss. - Also Ritter." Sie drehte die Strähne in der Hand. „Nein, selbst mit braunen Haaren bist du nicht gewöhnlich, selbst in Fetzen würdest du noch atemberaubend aussehen! Wenigstens hast du deine Augen nicht verändert, diemag ich am liebsten!" Sie betrachtete seine Augen genauer. Je nachdem wie das Licht auf sie fiel wechselte die Farbe von Silber zur Farbe von Wolken an einem verschneiten Winterabend oder das grau einer sturmgepeitschten See..

„Welches Eis willst du?"

„Da stehen ja keine Innereien drauf" Draco machte ein angewidertes Gesicht, Ginny kicherte.

„Du erinnerst dich noch daran?"

Ginny nickte „Wie könnte ich das vergessen? Alleine der Gedanke jagt mir schon einen Schauer über den Rücken." Sie schüttelte sich. Sie faltete die Karte wieder zusammen. „ich nehme einen Erdbeerbecher, mit viel Sahne!"

Es war das erste Mal, dass sie sich in der Öffentlichkeit trafen. Selbst das Eiscafe in Muggle London war eigentlich mehr heimlich gewesen. Schließlich hatte nur eine sehr geringe Möglichkeit bestanden, dass sie von Leuten aus ihrer Welt entdeckt wurden. Und jetzt saßen sie keine fünf Meter entfernt von Ginnys Familie, und mindestens eine hatte Draco erkannt, da war sie sich absolut sicher. Wenigstens hatte ihre Mutter darauf bestanden, dass sie den Tisch wechselten, als offensichtlich Ginnys Freund aufgetaucht war.

Es fühlte sich gut an. Sie redeten angeregt miteinander über Gott und die Welt, wie man so schön sagt, was sie dachten, was sie fühlten, die Vergangenheit und die Zukunft - nur nicht den Krieg, der vor der Tür stand, wussten sie doch beide, auf welcher Seite der Andere stand, Dass wenn er zu lange anhalten würde, sie sich auf einem Schlachtfeld wieder finden konnten auf der gegnerischen Seite, Gezwungen durch die Umstände, dabei wollten sie beide mit keiner der beiden Seiten etwas zu tun haben. Aber wie sollten sie sich heraus halten, wenn Draco früher oder später vom Dunklen Lord gefordert werden würde und sie von Dumbledore in sein Netz gesponnen werden konnte, wenn sie nicht acht gab. Und dann war da noch Tom, mit dem sie jagt machte auf den Meister von Dracos Vater.

Es verstand sich von selbst, dass die Freunde und Familie tabu waren, dass jedes Wort, dass sie wechselten unter ihnen blieb und jedes Geheimnis das blieb – geheim. Es hatte Ginny eine Menge Zeit gekostet, die sie mit Misstrauen vergeudet hatte, aus Angst, dass er sich auf die Seite des dunklen Lords schlagen könnte – um was zu tun? Ihre Geheimnisse an Voldemort zu verraten? Was sollte er schon mit den unschuldigen Gedanken eines kleinen Mädchens anfangen? Nur die Geheimnisse des Ordens behielt sie für sich, und wenn ihr doch nichts anderes übrig blieb als ihm kleinere Brocken weiter zu geben, wie mit dem Vampir, auf den Der Orden mittlerweile doch Jagd machte, behielt sie die Quelle für sich. Die Geheimnisse des Ordens waren einfach zu wertvoll um sie einfach so aus der Hand zu geben. Ginny hatte nicht gemerkt, wie stark Tom mittlerweile auf sie abgefärbt hatte.

Die Anderen saßen an einem Tisch einige Meter entfernt, aber in Hörweite und so redeten sie an diesem Tag nur über sichere Dinge wie Schule, Freunde und die Ungerechtigkeit des Lebens.

Als sie sich trennten, gab er ihr einen sanften Kuss auf die Wange. Es war der erste, den sie teilten und den ganzen Weg nach Hause klopfte ihr Herz wie wild.

Ein Blick auf Hermione, als sie wieder ins Hauptquartier kamen, zeigte Ginny, dass sie um Das Gespräch nicht herum kam. Sie bat um ein paar Stunden Zeit, bis all schliefen, in der Hoffnung dass Harry und Ron nichts erfuhren.

Als es still wurde im Haus, gingen sie zusammen in Ginnys Dachkammer.

Auf leisen Sohlen durchquerten sie die Korridore, die Treppe hoch in die Dachkammer. Auf dem zweiten absatz stieß Ginny im Vorbeigehen an eine Vase und hätte sie fast umgeworfen. Einen langen Moment glaubte sie, dass sie das gesamte Haus aufwecken würden und sie wieder ins Bett geschickt wurden. Doch Tom streckte im letzten Moment den Fuß aus und hinderte sie an ihrem Sinkflug.

Oben angekommen stiegen sie beide durchs Giebelfenster hinaus aufs Dach. Beide konnten sie es nicht erwarten erneut die noch immer warme Luft auf ihrer Haut zu spüren. Es roch nach Sommer, Sonne und Heu und verschiedensten Blumen. Alles in allem ein traumhafter Abend, besonders nach den Wochen eingesperrt in diesem grauenhaft feuchten und zugigen Haus.

Angenehme Stille herrschte zwischen ihnen, während sie beobachteten wie die Sterne am Himmel erschienen, einer nach dem anderen und der Mond hinter dem Horizont auftauchte.

„Du triffst dich also mit Draco."

Ginny schreckte auf und blickte ihre Freundin an. Da waren sie die Worte, die Ginny so gefürchtet hatte : „Ja, bist du mir böse?" Hermione hatte die Verkleidung durchschaut - wer noch? Ron und Harry waren ahnungslos, wenn sie die Blicke richtig gedeutet hatte. Was war mit ihren Eltern? Und Tonks? Würde Draco Schwierigkeiten bekommen?

„Böse? Nein. Überrascht – und enttäuscht. Überrascht dass du ausgerechnet ihn gewählt hast und enttäuscht dass du geglaubt hast nicht mit mir reden zu können."

„Aber Draco und du.."Ginny geriet ins Stocken.

„Wir haben unsere Probleme, ja, aber das soll dich nicht davon abhalten dein Glück zu finden. Ich sage nicht, dass ich glücklich bin darüber, denn das bin ich nicht, aber ich sehe, dass er dir gut tut. Das soll zumindest fürs erste reichen. Solange das so bleibt werde ich nichts dagegen sagen."

„Ja? Ich möchte ihn nicht verlieren. Er ist wunderbar mir gegenüber, ein echter Gentleman. Er behandelt mich wie eine Lady, das hat noch nie jemand für mich behandelt mich nie von oben herab, im Gegenteil: er verhält sich mir gegenüber immer mit Hochachtung. Und das Beste ist: Er ist echt klug und gebildet! Nicht so wie andere.**" **Sie warf einen Blick in die grobe Richtung, wo Harry gerade mit großer Wahrscheinlichkeit schlief.

„Anscheinend hat er dir dein Herz geraubt" Hermione lächelte. „Es tut mir leid, wenn ich das so sage, aber ich hoffe, dass er es dir nicht bricht. Ich wünsche dir alles gute, doch wenn ich ehrlich bin, glaube ich nicht an lautere Absichten seinerseits." Ginny öffnete den Mund um ihrer Freundin zu widersprechen, ihr zu sagen, dass Draco ganz anders war, dass er sie nie verletzen würde, wurde jedoch sofort unterbrochen: „Du brauchst ihn nicht zu verteidigen, es ist deine Entscheidung. Ich werde dich nicht beeinflussen. Doch, wenn er dir eines Tages weh tut, bin ich für dich da."

„Danke"

„Nichts zu danken, dafür sind Freunde da."

„Aber.."

„Nichts da! Erzähl mir lieber wie ihr euch kennen gelernt habt."

„Ich kenne ihn praktisch seit ich denken kann. Er war dieser arrogante Junge, der die Menschen um sich herum beleidigte, seit er die Schimpfworte aussprechen konnte. Ich frage mich noch heute, ob er damals überhaupt wusste, was die Worte 'Schlammblut' und 'Blutsverräter' eigentlich bedeuten.. Aber letztes Jahr hat er sich verändert. Seit Weihnachten hat er zumindest in meiner Gegenwart nicht ein schlechtes Wort mehr gebraucht – weder meinen Brüdern, noch mir gegenüber auch dich hat er nicht beleidigt. Er hat dich nicht einmal erwähnt.

Im Duellierclub hat er dann meine Nähe gesucht und mir die gesamte Zeit geholfen mich zu verbessern. Er ist echt gut mit Flüchen und Gegenzaubern." Sie war sich sicher, dass sein Vater da nicht unschuldig war, wo er doch ein treuer Gefolgsmann des dunklen Lords war..

„Aber wann hast du dich in ihn verliebt?"

„Ehrlich gesagt weiß ich das gar nicht. Irgendwann war mir das einfach klar. Spätestens in dem Moment, als ich jedes Mädchen in seiner Gegenwart als Bedrohung angesehen habe."

„Eine Weile herrschte Schweigen, dann: „ist _er_ der Spion?"

„_Das ist _die_ Chance. Wenn wir das richtig spielen stellt sie keine Fragen wegen mir. Lässt du mich das machen?" _Ginny überließ Tom das Steuer. „Sei mir bitte nicht böse, aber ich habe versprochen ihn nicht zu verraten."

Hermione nickte verständnisvoll und fragte nicht weiter nach. _So einfach war das?_

Die Sonne war bereits im Osten erschienen und die Sterne längst verblasst, als sie endlich zurück in ihre Betten krochen.

**Samstag Nacht:**

In der Nacht vor Ginnys Geburtstag schlich Tom sich aus dem Haus. Der Himmel war sternenklar und der Mond hing als schmale Sichel am Himmel. Tom hatte sich für sie etwas ganz besonderes aus gedacht:

Woche um Woche hatte er an seinem Abend Bücher gewälzt - erst in der Bibliothek, dann in Salazars Kammer unter dem Schloss und zuletzt hatte er sich noch Texte aus der Nocturngasse bestellt, was nicht einfach gewesen war. Die ersten Vorbereitungen hatte er bereits in Hogwarts getroffen und so hatte er einen falschen Namen angeben müssen und die Werke an eine Adresse in Hogsmeade schicken lassen, wo er sie dann nachts heimlich abholte.

Dann hatte er alles besorgt, was er für das Ritual benötigen würde, Tränke hatte er gebraut und Weihrauch gekauft - eine hochgradig schwarzmagische Substanz: sie wurde aus einer Wurzel gewonnen, deren Pflanze nur auf Schlachtfeldern wuchs. Sie war nur wirksam, wenn das Blut nicht mehr als einem Mondzüklus vor der Ernte geflossen war.

Zum Schluss hatte er die Schlange geholt: eine schwarze Mamba, wie der Ladenbesitzer gesagt hatte. Tom hatte das Gefühl, dass der Verkäufer sich bei der Bestimmung der Art geirrt hatte, denn Tom hatte noch nie von einer Mamba gehört, die feine silberfarbene Verzierungen hatte. Doch egal um welche Rasse es sich handelte und egal wie gefährlich sie sein würde, er, und bald auch Ginny, würden in der Lage sein, sie und auch jede andere Schlange zu handhaben.

Diese Besorgung war eine besondere Herausforderung gewesen. Die Wahl hatte Ginny getroffen, ohne es zu wissen. Sie hatten in der Knockturnalley vor dem Schaufenster gestanden und Ginny hatte sie bewundernd betrachtet. Ein wunderschönes Tier - schwarz und silbern, gerade so lang, dass sie bequem um Ginnys Handgelenk passte - mit einem Temperament wie ein Tsunami. Nicht gerade das, was man handzahm nennen würde und zu Toms Freude sehr intelligent und hochgradig giftig. Auch Ginny schien sie zu gefallen. Das war wichtig. Wenn das Ritual abgeschlossen war, so würden sie beide ein Leben lang an die Schlange gebunden sein und wenn es nach Tom ging, so würde dieses Leben sehr lange dauern.

Der letzte Gang in die Knockturnalley war besonders schwer gewesen: Tom hatte sich an Sirius vorbei schleichen müssen, nicht einfach, aber er hatte noch ein paar Tricks auf dem Kasten, nicht ganz legal, aber was scherte es ihn! - vielleicht sollte er Ginny sagen, dass der Zauberstab nicht länger die Beschränkung besaß..

Das Ritual war kräfte Zehrend - nicht nur für den Bruchteil einer Seele im Körper eines jungen Mädchens - aber ihrer beider Magie würde ihm für die Dauer genug Kraft schenken, dass er es erfolgreich beenden konnte.

Zur Vorbereitung schrieb Tom sich in Blut Zeichen auf Gesicht, Brust, arme und seinen Nacken. Es stammte von Rindern. Menschenblut hätte er zwar passender gefunden, doch hatte er Angst, dass Ginny ihn wieder in einer Ecke ihres Bewusstseins einsperren würde, wenn sie davon erfuhr – sie war einfach zu zimperlich, das würde er ändern müssen – Dafür hatte er den Bullen selber getötet.

Die Zeichen dienten seinem Schutz. Sie waren der Ursprung dessen, was später unter Parsel bekannt geworden war. Sie würden dafür sorgen, dass er nicht sterben würde bei dem Ritual. Dann zeichnete er in den Sand eine Reihe von Runen, die selbst zu den Zeiten da der Gründer seines Hauses gelebt hatte, schon alt waren. Die bildeten den inneren der beiden Kreise, die um ihn herum angeordnet waren. der äußere waren 4 Dutzend Kerzen und Edelsteine die sich abwechselten.

Dann setzte e sich in die Mitte, ohne auch nur eine Linie zu verwischen und hob den Singsang an. vor ihm stand ein Becken voll Weihrauch und um sein Handgelenk lag die Schlange.

Er zündete die Kräuter in der Schale vor ihm mit einem Glimmspan an, kein Zauber durfte gesprochen werden. Das Geflecht aus Runen war äußerst instabil und konnte leicht die gebundene Magie auf einen Schlag frei setzen. Außer einem Krater und ein paar Fetzen würde von ihnen beiden nicht viel übrig bleiben – außer einem Wesen kaum mehr als ein Geist. Doch es war nicht sein erstes Ritual und er hatte genug Vorarbeit geleistet, dass er sich sicher genug fühlte es durch zu ziehen.

Der Aufsteigende Rauch hätte ihn sofort getötet, hätte er sich nicht zuvor geschützt. Die Schlange war in Sicherheit, sie und ihre Artgenossen waren immun gegen das Gift.

In unregelmäßigen Abständen Schnitt er sich in den Unterarm und ließ sein Blut als Opfer auf die blanke Erde fließen, wo es Linien und Kreise bildete und schließlich das Gesicht der Urmutter, Herrin über Schlangen und Eidechsen, verehrt zur Zeit vor den Gründern, zeigte.

Als die Runen begannen hell weiß zu leuchten wusste Tom, dass das Ritual so gut wie beendet war.

Er trank einen Kelch voll von dem Blutroten Trank, in den er das Gift der Schlange mischte.

Wenn Ginny am nächsten Morgen erwachte, so würde auch sie in der Lage sein Parsel zu sprechen und ihre Kinder würden die Gabe erben, wie die von Salazar, dessen Ritual er verwendet hatte.

Als Ginny den nächsten Morgen erwachte hörte sie neben ihrem Ohr eine leise Stimme leise zischen ::alles gute Zum Geburtstag:: Als sie es endlich schaffte ihre Augen zu öffnen lag neben ihr eine Schlange zusammengerollt auf ihrem Kopfkissen, unweit der Stelle an der noch vor kurzem ihr Kopf gelegen hatte. '_ich muss noch schlafen. Ich habe soeben eine Schlange reden gehört'_

„_Du bist hellwach. Ich habe mir für dich ein ganz besonderes Geschenk überlegt: von nun an kannst du Parsel. Du brauchst mich nicht mehr um in die Kammer zu kommen. Erkennst du die Schlange? Es ist dieselbe, die dir in der Knockturngasse so gefallen hat. Ich fand ihn einen guten zweiten Teil deines Geschenkes. Wenn dir das Recht ist, möchte ich die Schlange gerne Ashtaroh – geschrieben Astaroth – nennen nach einem Dämon aus der Mythologie der Menschen. _

Ginny nickte noch immer schläfrig_. „Mach was du willst, nur lass mich schlafen!"_

Die einzige Erwiederung Toms war, dass er lachte. In wenigen Stunden würde sie aufstehen müssen. Doch bis dahin war noch Zeit. Nach letzter Nacht konnten sie beide den Schlaf brauchen.


	10. Kapitel 09 - Die Zugfahrt

**AN: **so, hier ist dann das nächste Kapitel. Nicht so lang und ausgereift, wie ich es gerne hätte, aber besser bekomme ich es gerade nicht hin.

Im letzten Kapitel gab es ein Gespräch zwischen Ginny und Tom, das habe ich geringfügig verändert. Sie weiß noch nicht, um wen es sich bei ihm handelt und kann deswegen nicht so argumentieren, wie sie es getan hat.

Was Dracos Entwicklung anbelangt: ich kann leider nicht genau sagen wann das kommt. Das Kapitel steht fast, aber nachdem die Geschichte immer mehr und mehr ein Eigenleben entwickelt gibt es für nichts Garantien. Mehr als zwei oder drei Kapitel voraus kann ich nicht planen und selbst das ändert sich ständig zwischen drin. Nicht selten habe ich gedacht, dass ein Kapitel fast fertig ist und bin nachts um 2 aufgewacht und habe alles über den Haufen geworfen, weils anders viel besser gepasst hat..

so dann weiter zur Geschichte:

**Kapitel 09 Die Zugfahrt**

Am Morgen der Abreise verfielen erneut alle in Hektik. Jeder suchte irgend etwas: Harry rannte verzweifelt durchs Haus, weil er seinen Besen nicht finden konnte und Ron suchte seine Glückssocken. Fred und George versuchten sogar eine Kiste ihrer Erfindungen nach Hogwarts zu schmuggeln, wurden jedoch von ihrer Mutter erwischt.

Doch Ginny bekam von all dem nichts mit: sie hatte ganz andere, wichtigere Probleme - was sollte sie tragen? Heute würde sie Draco in Gesellschaft anderer Schüler begegnen – inklusive seines und ihres Hauses. Sollte sie lieber etwas einfaches tragen, an dem niemand Anstoß nehmen konnte, oder doch lieber etwas gewagtes, um ihn zu beeindrucken? Um sie her lagen in einem wilden Haufen sämtliche ihrer Kleider, Blusen und Jeanshosen, sie konnte sich einfach nicht entscheiden.

Bereits am vergangenen Abend hatte sie sich etwas zu Anziehen heraus gelegt, das Outfit jedoch bereits zwei Mal verworfen und wieder in die engere Auswahl genommen.

Sie wählte letztendlich den samtenen Rock und die lederne Korsage, dazu ein silbernes Kreuz und das Paar Ohrringe mit den eingeprägten, silberfarbenen Runen. Sie hatte sie nachgeschlagen – weder einzeln noch in Kombination hatten sie irgend eine Wirkung die sie finden konnte, sahen aber sehr edel aus. Einer Laune folgend zog sie noch mit einem Kohlestift einen Lidstrich und trug Lippenstift auf. Sie m musste dringend Draco fragen, ob er ihr die Robe wieder beschaffen konnte, sie hätte perfekt dazu gepasst.

Sie war gerade fertig damit, sich zu schminken, als ihre Mutter von unten herauf rief, dass sie schon wieder spät dran waren. Hastig packte sie ihre Sachen in den Koffer – zum großen Teil stopfte sie alles einfach rein, sodass ihre Kleidungsstücke bis sie an der Schule ankam hoffnungslos zerknickt sein würden. Ginny hastete die Stufen runter, als von hinten die Koffer von Fred und George angerast kamen, sodass Tom über die Brüstung der Treppe ausweichen musste und sie sich fast etwas gebrochen hätten. Ginny konnte sich gerade noch an einer Strebe fest halten.

Die Schimpftirade ihrer Mutter rief Mrs. Black auf den Plan und unter Lautem Schimpfen Sirius' Mutter flüchteten sie aus dem Haus.

Ginny, Ron, Harry, Hermione und die Zwillinge wurden begleitet von Remus, der sich wie üblich als der nette Onkel gab, Tonks, diesmal mit mausbraunen Haaren und einer schlichten Robe, Moody, der ununterbrochen sich paranoid mit seinem magischen Auge umblickte, und Sirius in seiner Hundegestalt, der die gesamte Zeit bis zum Bahnhof ausgelassen um sie herum rannte und zu ihrer Belustigung Katzen und Vögel erschreckte. Das Leben, was in den Letzten Wochen, wie durch den Kuss eines Dementors, aus ihn heraus gesaugt zu sein schien, kehrte mit jeder Minute, die er im Freien verbrachte mehr und mehr zurück. Man merkte es wie sehr es den stolzen Mann schmerzen musste, in diesem stickigen und moderigen Haus eingesperrt zu sein, keine Möglichkeit dem Orden zu helfen.

Ginny war froh, dass die Federleicht Zauber auf ihrem Koffer erneuert und verstärkt worden waren, sodass er fast von selber hinter ihr her schwebte, sonst wäre sie nach den fünfzehn Minuten Fußweg zum Bahnhof in Schweiß gebadet und außer Atem an gekommen und sie hätten den Zug wahrscheinlich verpasst. Auch so war es knapp geworden. Die Pfeife erschallte bereits über den Bahnsteig. Sie hatten gerade noch Zeit sich eilig durch die Tür zu verabschieden, nachdem sie die Koffer in den Gepäckwagen geschafft hatten.

Ron und Hermione gingen zu den Vertrauensschülern, während Harry und sie sich ein Abteil suchten – sie in der einen Richtung, er in der anderen. Zu ihrem Unwillen war das einzige Abteil, in dem sie noch einen Platz fand, belegt mit Luna, Neville und zu Ginnys entsetzenHarry.

Sie sah schmollend aus dem Fenster, als Sirius neben dem anfahrenden Zug her rannte, während Harry sich gegenüber von ihr die Nase an der Scheibe platt drückte und seinen Paten so lange es ihm möglich war im Blick behielt. Seine Augen waren noch immer Richtung London gewendet, als der Bahnhof und mit ihm auch Sirius längst nicht mehr zu sehen waren.

Sie hatten die letzten größeren menschlichen Behausungen hinter sich gelassen und sie fuhren über Wiesen voller langem, wogendem und saftigen Gras. Die Sonne schien und mit jeder Faser ihres Körpers versuchte Ginny die Strahlen in sich auf zu nehmen, um somit die Kälte zu vertreiben, die sich bis in ihre Knochen fest gesetzt hatte.

Draco betrat das Abteil. Seine Sturmgrauen Augen richteten sich sofort auf sie. Ihr Herz setzte für ein paar Schläge aus, nur um anschließend einen Dauerlauf hin zu legen.

Dann flogen seine Augen zu Harry, der Ginny gegenüber saß. Mit einem Hass erfüllten Blick betrachtete er den Schwarzhaarigen.

Draco betrat das Abteil. Seine Sturmgrauen Augen richteten sich sofort auf sie. Ihr Herz setzte für ein paar Schläge aus, nur um anschließend einen Dauerlauf hin zu legen.

Dann flogen seine Augen zu Harry, der Ginny gegenüber saß. Mit einem Hass erfüllten Blick betrachtete er den Schwarzhaarigen.

Draco machte ein paar Kommentare über die Abwesenheit Hermiones, harmlos, doch Harry ging sofort darauf ein. Draco solle seine Freundin nicht beleidigen, und etwas kaum verständliches über Voldemort.

Die Beleidigungen flogen durch die Luft und Harry zückte zuerst den Zauberstab.

Neville, der bei der Tür saß, war drauf und dran durch eben diese zu fliehen, während Luna mit ihrem üblichen, abwesenden Blick die Szene vor ihren Augen betrachtete, als tangiere sie diese nicht im geringsten.

Die Luft war dick, als könnte man sie schneiden und die Spannung war so stark, dass sie fast in Funken durch den Raum zuckte.

Sie standen Nase an Nase, den Zauberstab auf das gegnerische Herz gerichtet, die Mordlust im Blick. Keiner von ihnen rührte auch nur einen Finger, in der Angst, wenn sich einer rührte, dass die Anspannung sich entladen und die beiden Streithähne auf einander losgehen würden. Die Katastrophe war in dem Fall vorprogrammiert.

Ashtaroh hob seinen Kopf, der bis vor kurzem noch an ihrem Handgelenk gelegen hatte, und sog die Luft gierig schnüffelnd ein. Er blickte abwechselnd von Harry zu Draco, bereit zum Sprung. Mit langsamen und ruhigen Bewegungen griff sie nach ihrem Vertrauten und hielt ihn fest, bevor er losschlagen auch nur die Chance hatte los zu schlagen. Er wand sich und versuchte ihr zu entkommen, ohne Erfolg. Schließlich griff er zu seiner fiesesten Waffe und biss Ginny in die Hand.

Vor Schreck ließ sie ihn los und Ashtaroh fiel zu Boden.

Als hätten sie nur darauf gewartet, entlud sich die Energie zwischen Draco und Harry. Beide bereit den anderen zu verfluchen, sprachen sie ihre Zauber: Harry laut, Draco stumm, und um fast eine halbe Sekunde schneller als der Gryffindor. Sein Fluch traf ihn in der Brust, während Harrys ihn um ein paar Hand breit verfehlte und unweit Lunas im Fenster einschlug, das darauf eine Reihe von Sprüngen bekam.

„Schluss, alle beide!" Mit zwei Schritten stand sie zwischen ihnen, die Arme ausgestreckt, um beide daran zu hindern, den Anderen zu treffen. Um Draco machte sich Ginny eher weniger Sorgen, er konnte auf sich selber aufpassen und Harry war ihr mehr oder minder egal, doch um Luna und Neville machte sie sich Sorgen. Wenn einer von beiden den anderen verfehlte, musste fast sicher einer der Umstehenden getroffen werden.

„Seid ihr verrückt geworden? Hier sind unbeteiligte mit im Abteil!" Keine Reaktion. Sowohl Harry als auch Draco hatten ihren Zauberstab erneut auf den jeweils anderen gerichtet – an ihren Ohren vorbei. Alles, was sie davon abhielt, einen Fluch zu sprechen, war sie in der Mitte, bereit sie beide, wenn nötig, zur Räson zu rufen. Ob es Harry klar, dass sie in der Lage war, sie nötigenfalls daran zu hindern, sich hier und jetzt zu bekriegen, sie wusste es nicht, doch Draco, der sie im vergangenen Jahr im Duellierclub gesehen hatte, musste es klar sein. Sie konnte sie stoppen, alle beide, wenn auch nur für eine Weile. Gegen Draco hatte sie auf Dauer keine Chance, letztendlich würde er sie besiegen, doch würde er sich dafür anstrengen müssen. Harry war dagegen kein Problem. Wenn er auch nur eine falsche Bewegung machte, er würde die Nacht im Krankenflügel verbringen, und hätte mit einer hohen Wahrscheinlichkeit Gesellschaft von Luna und/oder Neville.

Sie stand mit dem Rücken zu Harry, das Gesicht Draco zugewandt, ihn mit Blicken warnend, ihre Vereinbarung nicht zu brechen. Eine falsche Bewegung – egal von wem - und sie würde handeln. Doch entweder hatte er die Warnung nicht gesehen, oder der Streit zwischen den beiden war so tief verwurzelt, dass sie beide nicht dagegen an kamen. Vielleicht wollte Draco auch nicht.

In dem Moment, da Dracos Zauberstab zuckte, beschwor sie einen Schild herauf und zauberte einen Stinging Curse auf Dracos Stabarm. Vor lauter Schreck ließ er ihn fallen, der Fluch, den er hatte sprechen wollen, verfehlte Ashtaroh um haaresbreite. Er schnellte los und verbiss sich in den Stiefeln des Blonden. Er sah sie überrascht an. „Keine Freunde, keine Familie." Ihr Blick war kalt, als sie ihm in die Augen sah. „ Das ist deine letzte und einzige Warnung. - oder willst du, dass ich deine Freunde verfluche? Das kannst du haben, du weißt genau, dass ich das kann."

Draco trat einen Schritt von Harry weg. Erst jetzt blickte sie sich nach der Schlange um, die noch immer versuchte ihre Zähne in Dracos Wade zu versenken und seinem Leben ein frühes Ende zu bereiten. Auf den zweiten Blick konnte sie sehen, dass er das Leder noch nicht durchdrungen hatte und ihr Freund sich somit außer Gefahr befand. Es wurde höchste Zeit, dass sie ein Gegengift braute.

Glühende Hitze zog von hinten an ihrem Ohr vorbei. Mit vor Wut brennenden Augen drehte sie sich zu dem Übeltäter um. Die Luft um sie knisterte und ihre Haare wehten, wie von einem Sturm ergriffen. Mit einer Kurzen Bewegung ihrer Stabhand hatte sie auch Harry entwaffnet. „Zu dir komm' ich gleich noch." Dann wandte sie sich erneut Draco zu: „Was in Merlins Namen hast du dir nur dabei gedacht? Hier sind unbeteiligte mit im Abteil, die hättet ihr beide treffen können."

„Harry hat angefangen"

„Mir ist verdammt noch mal egal wer angefangen hat. Von mir aus hätte er dich und alle deine Ahnen beleidigen können. Gerade du solltest es besser wissen. Schließlich warst du es, der mich gelehrt hat, wie wichtig es ist, sich nur mit einem kühlen Kopf in einen Kampf zu begeben, zu viel kann sonst schief gehen. Und du," sie drehte sich während dem Sprechen zu Harry um, „selbst dir hätte klar sein müssen, dass es eine schlechte Idee ist, auf so beengtem Raum ein Duell zu starten, besonders, wenn noch jemand mit im Abteil ist. Was, wenn von euch jemand Luna oder Neville getroffen hätte?"

„_Er_, nicht ich. _Ich_ hätte ihn nicht verfehlt! Wenn du nicht dazwischen gegangen wärst, hätte ich ihn innerhalb kürzester Zeit besiegt." und nach einem Moment der Stille: „Und überhaupt: warum bist du überhaupt auf seiner Seite?"

„Bin ich nicht. Wenn dem so wäre, dann hätte ich ihn einfach machen lassen. Binnen zwei, vielleicht drei Zauber hätte er dich KO gehabt.. wenn er mit dir spielen wollte auch mehr."

„Hah, gibs ihm!"

„Zu dir komme ich noch."

Hätte er nicht. Ich habe Voldemort" Draco zuckte bei dem Namen zusammen, „mittlerweile drei Mal besiegt, da werde ich ja wohl auch mit einem mickrigen Fünftklässler fertig!"

_Wie verblendet konnte man bitte sein? _„Und wie, bitte, wolltest du das tun? Während unser eins im Sandkasten gespielt hat, ist er von seinem Vater im Duellieren ausgebildet worden. Seinem Vater, der deinen Worten nach ein treuer Gefolgsmann Voldemorts ist. Und den wolltest du herausfordern? Er hätte dich zu Hackfleisch verarbeitet, wenn er wollte, und im Anschluss hättest du auch noch eine ganze Reihe seltsamer Nachwirkungen!"

„Das hätte ich sehen wollen! Ich hätte ihn mit dem ersten Zauber kampfunfähig gemacht!"

„Das einzige was du erreicht hättest, wäre, dass du daneben triffst, weil er ausgewichen wäre. Und selbst wenn du ihn erwischt hättest, und du ihn kampfunfähig gehättest- was hättest du genommen – einen Tickling Curse?

Wenn Draco sich wirklich einmal mit dir duellieren will, rate ich dir dringend ab, dich darauf ein zu lassen. Wenn er will, kann er dir echte Schwierigkeiten bereiten: er kann deine rechte und linke Hand vertauschen, dich alle Worte rückwärts sprechen lassen, deine Nase könnte nach innen wachsen oder jede deiner Bewegungen würde in die entgegengesetzte Richtung gehen. Und das sind erst die legalen und die lustigen. Und bevor ich es vergesse: Du hast ihn nicht besiegt, du bist ihm entkommen, das ist ein Unterschied. Und auch Draco hättest du nicht besiegt! Gesteh' es dir endlich ein, er ist besser als du!"

„Dieser schleimige Bastard ist nicht besser als ich und wird es auch nie sein."

Ginny schrie vor Frustration auf. Im Kopf bis 50 zählend versuchte sie sich zu beruhigen. „Und warum hat er hinter Hermione die zweitbeste Punktzahl in den Abschlussprüfungen?"

„Bestimmt hat er die Lehrer mit dem Geld seines Vaters bestochen!"  
_Wie verblendet __kann__ man sein?_ Das hat er nicht nötig. Er ist mehr als nur der Name seines Vaters, genauso, wie du mehr bist als dein Vater, mehr als der Retter der magischen Welt"

„Vergleich mich nicht mit diesem eingebildeten Schnösel!"

„Wen nennst du hier eingebildet, Todesser?"

„Dich, Weichei."

„Seid ruhig, alle beide!"

In dem Moment betraten Ron und Hermione das Abteil.

„Was ist denn hier passiert?" Hermiones ruhige Stimme.

„dieser aufgeblasene, eingebildete, Sohn eines Deatheaters! Kommt hier rein und meint unfrieden stiften zu müssen.."

„wenn ich das recht gesehen habe, hast du doch angefangen."

„ahja? Er hat doch Hermione beleidigt!"

„Nein, hat er nicht. Er hat gesagt, dass er froh ist, dass sie nicht da ist. Wenn dir das noch nicht aufgefallen ist, sie haben ihre ganz eigene Beziehung."

„Beziehung? Hermione will bestimmt nichts von ihm wissen, das garantiere ich!"

das will ich auch schwer hoffen! „Nicht die Art. sie sind sich einfach ähnlich."

„Sie hat mit diesem aufgeblasenen Schleimbeutel nicht das geringste gemein!"

„Wenn du mich ausreden lassen würdest.. Sie ist headstrong, genau wie er. Sie sind beide stolz und beide ehrgeizig. Sie ist die erste und einzige aus Gryffindor, die ihm effektiv die Stirn geboten hat, das vergisst er nicht so leicht."

„oh ja, die Ohrfeige, die hätte ich fast vergessen. Das war klasse! Ich werde seinen Gesichtsausdruck in dem Augenblick wohl nie vergessen."

„Ich gebe zu, er hatte es verdient."

Er nickte selbstgerecht.

„Und doch gibt es dir kein Recht ständig schlecht über ihn zu reden. Er hat genauso Gefühle, wie jeder von uns. Er ist garicht so schlecht, wie er immer dargestellt wird. Er ist total süß."

Jetzt kam Harry erst richtig in Fahrt: „Süß? Du hast ja überhaupt keine Ahnung, wie er ist. Du kennst ihn ja nicht, er ist in meinem Jahr und ich habe täglich mit ihm zu tun. Und warum verteidigst du ihn überhaupt?"

Wir sind zusammen. Sie griff den Blondschopf am Kragen, umschlang seinen Nacken und gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Lippen.

Hermione feuerte sie an**,** Luna lächelte wie immer verträumt, Neville klappte die Kinnlade auf den Boden, Harry schimpfte und Ron schrie.

Im allgemeinen Chaos bemerkte niemand, wie Ginny sich ihre Umhängetasche nahm und mit Draco Hand in Hand von dannen ging.

Nachdem Ginny Ashtaroh von Dracos Stiefel gepflückt hatte – selbstverständlich unter Drohen seinerseits gegen den Jungen – gingen sie, flankiert von Crabbe und Goyle in den Teil des Zuges, der hauptsächlich von Slytherins bevölkert war.

Wo immer sie auf ihrem Weg vorbei kamen, die Schüler machten ihnen Platz: manche aus Angst, andere aus Respekt. Sie wusste nicht, was sie dabei fühlte, wenn sie die Menge vor ihnen sich teilen sah, doch was immer es auch war, es gefiel ihr.

Das Abteil, in das Draco sie führte war tief in Territorium der Slytherins gelegen, am entgegengesetzten Teil des Zuges, wo die Gryffidors saßen. Derzeit war es nur belegt mit Blaize Zabini und Pansy Parkinson, beide einander gegenüber sitzend, sorgfältig Abstand zu einander haltend.

„Setz dich." Draco deutete auf den Sitz neben Zabini. „Ginny gehört von nun an zu mir, keine Widerrede. Sie ist unter meinem Schutz." Parkinson musterte sie abfällig, Blaize nickte nur.

Crabbe und Goyle nahmen die Plätze nahe der Türe ein, während sich Draco zwischen sie und Blaize quetschte.

Es herrschte eine seltsame, fast peinliche Stimmung zwischen ihnen. Die Blonde, aus dem Jahrgang über ihr, warf Ginny immer wieder feindseelige Blicke zu, während der Braunhaarige ein eindeutig schwarzmagisches Buch las – ein gutes, nach Toms Meinung. Ginny hatte es noch nicht gelesen.

Als auch nach fast einer viertel Stunde noch keiner von ihnen anhob zu sprechen, nahm Ginny Audrey aus der Tasche – sie hatte sie zum Schutz in eine Schachtel gestellt – und stellte sie auf den Tisch am Fenster. Dann nahm sie die Kiste mit ihrem Futter heraus. Audreys Diät hatte sich während der letzten Wochen unter anderem um Hamster, junge Hasen, Frösche erweitert.

Sobald sie einen Spatzaus der Schachtel nahm, fing er an zu zucken und sich zu winden, erschlug mit seien kleien Flügeln, in dem Versuch, ihrem Griff zu entkommen, doch es war vergebens. Sowohl die Schlange, die sich wieder um ihren Arm gelegt hatte – als auch die Pflanze reckten sich gierig in die Richtung des Tieres. „Du bist noch nicht dran" sie schob Ashtaro's Kopf beiseite. Ich habe dich gestern gefüttert. Wenn du was essen willst, dann jage dir etwas, wenn wir in Hogwarts sind."

Zabini, über dessen Schoß sie sich gebeugt hatte, warf ihr einen interessierten Blick zu, oder mehr der Schlange, die mittlerweile dazu über gehangen war, mit Audrey um die Fledermaus zu kämpfen, die sich letzte Nacht in ihr Zimmer verirrt hatte. Er hatte beim besten Willen keine Chance. Die Pflanze hatte ihr Essen im Todesgriff, gegen den er einfach nicht an kam. Es war jedes Mal ein Schauspiel: kaum hatte sie einen von beiden gefüttert, so war der andere auch nicht weit, und sei es nur, dass Ashtaroh sich knapp außer Reichweite hielt, um seine Mahlzeit vor ihren Augen – oder dem Äquivalent Audreys – zu verspeisen. Umgekehrt versuchte Ashtaroh nicht selten Audrey ihr Essen abspenstig zu machen.

„Interessante Schlange, die du da hast." sie drehte sich zu Zabini um. „Sehr selten und ungemein schwer zu bekommen."

„Ashtaroh, ist er nicht schön?" Sie nahm die Schlange, die mittlerweile das Interesse an seinem Spiel verloren hatte, zu sich und legte ihn auf ihre Hand, wo sie ihm zärtlich über den Rücken strich, woraufhin dieser anfing entspannt zu zischen. „So selten sind schwarze Mambas auch nicht."

„Schwarze Mambas nicht, Ophis dafür schon."

„Ich habe noch nie etwas von 'Ophis gehört..Der Besitzer von dem Laden meinte da etwas Anderes."

„Kann gut sein. Sie sind schwer zu erkennen, was daran liegen könnte, dass sie so schwer zu bekommen sind."

„Und illegal. Sie sind in den Statuten von 1764 mit aufgeführt."

„Und wurden 1894 wieder davon entfernt. Der Ladenbesitzer braucht eine Erlaubnis sie zu verkaufen und wer eine kaufen will, muss eine ganze Menge Papierkram ausfüllen."

„_das kann ich nicht bestätigen. Der wollte sie so schnell wie möglich los werden, hat sämtliche Tiere nervös gemacht und egal, wo er ihn drin eingesperrt hat, Ashtaroh hat sich befreit."_

„Kann ich nur bestätigen," Log Ginny „hat eine ganze Weile gedauert, bis wir damit fertig waren und dann haben die das allen ernstes im Ministerium auch noch geprüft, sodass ich warten musste.. Aber das war es mir wert. Von dem Moment an, in dem ich ihn in der Winkelgasse gesehen habe, musste ich ihn sofort haben. Ist er nicht schön?"

„Ja das ist er."

„Ich find' ihn hässlich." Pansy, triumphierend.

„Ja? dich fragt aber niemand!" Wieder zu Blaize: „Er ist echt intelligent, ein kleiner Ausbruchskünstler. Ich habe ihn mal im Terrarium gehalten, am Morgen war er nicht mehr drin. Ich habe ihn unter meiner Bettdecke gefunden, zusammengerollt."

„Mich überrascht es, dass sie ein so gefährliches Tier an ein Kind verkauft haben. Ophis sind im allgemeinen sehr giftig und nicht zu kontrollieren. Mal ganz davon abgesehen, dass sie alles und jeden angreifen, wenn sie die Gelegenheit dazu bekommen.." Beim letzten Satz hatte Pansy Parkinson einen hoffnungsvollen Ausdruck.

„Ashtaroh? Der ist doch harmlos.. nicht wahr mein süßer?" Ashtaroh blickte Pansy Parkinson feindselig an, worauf Ginny über die Stelle an seinem Bauch strich, die er so gerne mochte, wenn sie ihn da berührte – gutes Benehmen musste man gleich belohnen, wenn er es zeigte. Sie mochte die Feindseligkeit nicht, die das Mädchen ihr gegenüber zeigte. „Mir gegenüber zumindest" Sie blickte die Blonde an.

„Ok, das reicht." Blaize Zabini legte sein Buch beiseite. „Ich weiß ja, dass ich unwiderstehlich bin, aber müsst ihr euch deswegen gleich streiten?"

„Ich streite mich wegen keinem Jungen, das habe ich nicht nötig, ich kann jeden haben, den ich will."

„Außer Draco." Sie legte ihren Kopf in seinen Schoß, Ashtaroh auf ihrem Bauch zusammen gerollt. Ein hasserfüllter Ausdruck trat in des blonden Mädchens Augen. Sie Hob die Hand, wie zum Schlag erhoben. Ashtaroh hob blitzschnell seinen Kopf und blickte sie an. Das reichte bereits, um sie in ihrer Bewegung erstarren zu lassen.

„Das würde ich bleiben lassen." Ginny blickte sie noch nicht einmal an. „Er mag es gar nicht, wenn Leute mich bedrohen, er hat da einen sehr stark ausgeprägten Beschützerinstinkt.." Sie sah nun doch herüber. Bei der unverhohlenen Wut, die auf Pansys Gesicht stand, musste sie sich beherrschen um ihre Stimme ruhig zu halten.

Blaize seufzte. „Ich weiß ja, dass sie unausstehlich ist, aber musste das sein?"

Kaum war sie weg, betrat Luna das Abteil und blieb für eine Weile. Sie und Blaize Zabini unterhielten sich fast die gesamte Zeit. Unterhalten war.. sehr untertrieben ausgedrückt. Sie fachsimpelten - über die Statuten von 1809 ausgerechnet.Sie redeten über Werwölfe und Centauren. Eine Weile hörte Ginny interessiert zu, verlor dann jedoch das Interesse. Das Thema war ihr zu trocken. Es reichte Ginny, dass sie diese Themen in Zaubereigeschichte Woche für Woche ertragen musste. Statt dessen legte sie ihren Kopf bequemer auf seinen Schoß und genoss es, dass er mit seiner Hand durch ihre Haare strich. Innerhalb von ein paar Minuten verfiel sie in einen angenehmen Dämmerschlaf, der nur durch die Ankunft der Süßigkeiten Lady unterbrochen wurde.


	11. Kapitel 10 - Zurück auf Hogwarts

**AN: **So ich habe hier dann das nächste Kapitel für euch, hat länger gedauert als geplant, aber das ist ja nichts neues.. sehr zu meinem Frust..

aber gut, wie immer, nichts ist mir – ausgenommen der Plot und meine mittlerweile immer weiter wachsende Schar originaler Charakter.

So und weiter zum Kapitel:

**Kapitel 10 Zurück auf Hogwarts**

Luna und Ginny saßen beim Festessen zusammen. Sie hatten viel zu bereden und bei ihrem Haus hielt sie nichts – besonders, nachdem sowohl Harry als auch Ron ihr eiskalte Blicke zuwarfen.

Sie verhielten sich, als habe Ginny sie beide verraten indem sie mit einem Slytherin zusammen gekommen war – und mit Draco Malfoy von allen. Nicht, dass sie die Reaktion nicht geahnt hatte, aber es war ihre Entscheidung, mit wem sie sich einließ, sie redete ihnen ja auch nicht rein, sonst würde Harry Cho Chang nicht länger hinterher laufen wie ein räudiger Hund – was ihm definitiv gut tun würde und ihrem Bruder wäre mittlerweile klar, dass er bei Hermione keine Chance hatte.

Das Festessen war beendet. Bevor einer der Vertrauensschüler sie beide aufhalten konnte,

nahm Ginny ihre Freundin bei der Hand und führte sie zum Badezimmer im dritten Stock und hinunter in Salazars Kammer. Ihre Freundin schaute nicht schlecht, als sich der Geheimgang auf Ginnys Befehl hin öffnete.

In Salazars Wohnung angekommen entfachte sie den Kamin und setzte sich mit Luna zusammen auf die Sessel vor der Feuerstelle.

Sie schwieg eine Weile, unschlüssig, wie sie beginnen sollte. Aus Angst, ihre Freundin zu verlieren, beschloss sie doch zu schweigen und verwickelte Luna stattdessen in ein Gespräch über Jungen und ihrer beider Ferien. Sie erzählte ihr von Draco, wie sie zusammen gekommen waren und von der Demonstration, die sie trotz des Verbots ihrer Eltern besucht hatte.

Luna, die nicht auf den Kopf gefallen war, durchschaute das Spiel binnen weniger Minuten, wie Ginny in ihrem Blick sehen konnte, der den 'Ich habe dich durchschaut und wenn du nicht bald sagst, was du von mir willst, werde ich dich solange Ausquetschen, bis ich meine Antworten bekomme' Ausdruck trug. Sie war schließlich nicht umsonst in Ravenclaw.

Ginny ignorierte ihn. Trotz dessen, dass sie wusste, das sie dem Gespräch nicht länger ausweichen konnte, versuchte sie, es möglichst lange hinaus zu zögern.

Luna nahm ihr schließlich die Entscheidung ab: „So, du kannst also Parsel" Die Worte kamen wie aus dem Nichts, mitten in Ginnys Satz.

Ginny nickte. „Ja, seit diesem Sommer." Ginny schwieg. Noch hatte sie nichts gesagt, was ihre Freundin sich von ihr abwenden lassen konnte. „Das Geschenk von einem Freund."

„_Ah, wir sind also mittlerweile Freunde.." _es klang Spott in seiner Stimme mit_. _

_=sei still, oder willst du, dass ich ihr alles erzähle?=_

„_Alles? Das würdest du nicht wagen!"_

_=Willst du mich herausfordern?mach ruhig weiter so und ich tu's."_

„_Du wagst dich ja doch nicht!"_

„Ich habe dich gewarnt." Zu Luna gewandt: „Kannst du dich daran erinnern, in unserem ersten Jahr, als die Schüler angegriffen wurden?" Luna nickte. „Wie könnte ich das jemals vergessen? Fast wären drei Schüler ums Leben gekommen."

„Ich hatte damals doch so ein Tagebuch, erinnerst du dich?"

Ihr Gegenüber zögerte, nickte dann aber erneut. „Ich erinner' mich. Es war so ein altes, abgegriffenes Teil. Du hast es überall mit hingenommen.. Ständig hast du darin geschrieben.. über uns, Harry.."

„Du hast es nicht anders gewollt." Der sonst so abwesende Ausdruck war restlos aus Lunas Gesicht verschwunden.

„Sein Name ist Tom. Voldemort hat ihn an das Tagebuch gebunden.. irgend so 'ne Sache von wegen Macht.. so genau habe ich das nicht verstanden. Er war es, der mich dazu gezwungen hat, die Schüler an zu greifen. Ich hätte fast gemordet wegen ihm." Sie hatte Schwierigkeiten zu sprechen, ihre Stimme war schwer und belegt. „Am Ende des Jahres hat er mich in die Kammer entführt, um mein Leben gegen seines zu tauschen, damit er wieder einen Körper bekommt. Nachdem Harry ihn besiegt hat, ist er in meinen Körper geflüchtet. Zuerst habe ich davon gar nichts gemerkt, doch dann fing er an zu mir zu sprechen. Du glaubst ja nicht, wie sehr mir das Angst gemacht hat. Ich dachte, ich sei verrückt geworden. Doch schließlich fand ich heraus, um wen es sich da handelte.

Ich hatte einen Verrückten in meinem Kopf, der versucht hatte mich um zu bringen. Ich tat alles, was ich konnte, um ihn los zu werden, aber was konnte ich schon tun? Er steckte fest in meinem Körper, seine Magie und meine unwiderruflich mit einander verbunden. Wen sollte ich fragen? Ich wäre doch im St. Mungo's gelandet, unter denen, die richtig verrückt sind. Nicht selten habe ich geglaubt, dass ich das bin – verrückt, und dass ich vielleicht doch mich einweisen lassen sollte..Und als er dann versuchte meinen Körper zu übernehmen, hatte ich keine Zeit mehr für gar nichts – besonders mir Gedanken zu machen: ich war zu erschöpft dafür."

„Und deine Aura war unausgeglichen."

„War sie das?"

„Und deine Magie auch. Ich konnte richtig sehen, wie zwei Energien miteinander gekämpft haben."

„Du kannst das sehen?"

„Ja, seit ich ein Kind war. Aber es hat sich beides beruhigt. Außer manchmal, da bricht sie noch aus."

„Das kommt davon, dass Toms Magie und meine sich verbunden haben.. und davon, dass ein Nebeneffekt des Rituals, mit dem er Tom damals an das Buch gebunden hat, ist, dass er in der Lage ist, freie Magie auf zu nehmen. Das ist jetzt auf mich über gegangen. Wenn ich sie nicht regelmäßig auf brauche, bricht sie einfach aus mir heraus und lässt die seltsamsten Dinge geschehen.. Du hättest Fred und George sehen müssen – die haben einen Tag als Mädchen verbracht. Sie haben das mit Würdegenommen.. vielleicht ein bisschen zu viel, wenn du mich fragst.. - sie haben sogar Kleider getragen!"

Luna musste schallend lachen bei dem Gedanken. „Leider habe ich da keine Photos von... „Naja, mittlerweile haben wir eine Abmachung, eine Art .. Waffenstillstand, der für uns beide nützlich ist.

Er.. hat sich verändert. Er ist noch immer ein Mistkerl. Nett ist er wirklich nicht, und noch immer nur auf seinen eigenen Vorteil bedacht, aber er hält sich zumindest an unseren Deal – und sei es nur, dass er keinen Bock hat darauf, nur durch mich agieren zu können. Er lässt mir meinen Freiraum und dafür lasse ich ihn zwischen drin aus seinem Käfig. Das kostet mich um einiges weniger Kraft als vorher."

„_So redest du über mich? Als sei ich ein wildes Tier, das man bändigen muss?"_

_=Mus man das denn nicht? Wenn es mich nicht gäbe, was würde dich dann davon abhalten Mordend durch die Gegend zu laufen?=_

„_Ich dachte, da sei mittlerweile mehr, zumindest so etwas wie Respekt?"_

_=Ist es das denn?=_

„_Bei mir ja, und du, respektierst du mich nicht?"_

_Ja, vielleicht sogar mehr.. =Vielleicht, ein bisschen?=  
„Zumindest ein Anfang, darauf lässt sich aufbauen."_

_Was würde Tom blos von __mir__ denken, wenn ich ihm sagen würde, dass ich ihn mittlerweile lieb gewonnen habe?Was würde Luna denken und was sagt das über mich. Bin ich deswegen ein schlechter Mensch? __Er ist mehr als nur ein__ Massenmörder, er __ist__ ein hervorragender Gesprächspartner, __er besitzt ein Wissen, weit über meinem, weit über dem __der meisten anderen Menschen. _

„Ist das alles?"

„Abgesehen davon, dass ich nicht ständig erschöpft bin? Dass ich nicht den ganzen Tag um jede Faser meines Körpers kämpfen muss, dass ich mein Leben führen kann, ohne dass er mich zwingt Dinge zu tun, die ich nicht will? - Ist das noch nicht genug?"

„Ich weiß nicht. Du könntest nach St Mungo's gehen und dich richtig durch checken lassen. Vielleicht finden sie ja etwas, um ihn los zu werden."

_Und wenn ich das nicht will? „_Und es riskieren meine Magie und meinen Verstand zu verlieren? Abgesehen davon. Er hilft mir, Voldemort zu besiegen."

„Dir, einem einfachen Mädchen?

„Oder ich ihm. Wen hat er denn sonst, wen kann er fragen außer mir? Wer sonst würde ihm glauben?- würde uns glauben?"

„Niemand."

„Eben. Er hat Wissen, das uns anderen fehlt. Er und Voldemort sind zusammen zur Schule gegangen, sie waren beste Freunde."

„Und er gibt es dir aus Zuneigung?"

„Er? Bestimmt nicht. Tom hat eine Rechnung auf mit ihm, er will Rache. Und ich will Voldemort los werden, ich will Frieden für uns alle. Ich will, dass alle Menschen gleich viel wert sind – egal ob es sich um Magier handelt oder nicht, egal ob sie Werwölfe sind, oder Veela. Ich will, dass auch Halbblüter eine Chance auf einen guten Job haben und nicht nur der alte Adel die Stellen unter sich aufteilt. Mit Toms Hilfe kann ich das schaffen. Nicht heute, nicht morgen, aber ich habe ja Zeit."

Es herrschte eine ganze Weile Schweigen, bis, nur um die Stille zu füllen, Ginny erneut sprach: Sag Luna, Hasst du mich jetzt, wo du weißt, dass ich nicht alleine bin?"

„Hassen? Nein. Ich bin enttäuscht. Dachtest du, du kannst mir nicht vertrauen? Du hättest mir letztes Jahr bereits die Wahrheit sagen sollen. An dem Tag, als du mich mit Hermione hast Harry beschatten lassen."

„Ich weiß.. nein ich weiß nicht, hätte ich das? Du bist meine beste Freundin, der wichtigste Mensch in meinem Leben! Was, wenn du mir nicht mehr vertraut hättest? Was, wenn du mich für ein Monster gehalten hättest? Ich habe einen Psychopathen in meinem Kopf, der mir Sachen sagt, die ich tun soll! Wie kann man das jemandem sagen?"

„Ich weiß nicht, vielleicht hast du Recht. Ich muss darüber nachdenken. Lässt du mich raus?"

Während Ginny ihre Freundin über verborgene Stiegen wieder hinauf ins Schloss führte, erzählte Luna ihr, dass sie einiges bereits geahnt hatte, ihr die Erzählung jedoch einige weitere Bausteine geliefert hatte, um ihr Bild zu vervollständigen. Ein Bild, dass ihr nicht gefiel, wenn Ginny die Blicke richtig deutete, die Luna ihr zuwarf.

„Sag, wie heißt er eigentlich weiter, dein Freund?"

„Mein Freund? - welcher Freund?"

„der, von dem du mir erzählt hast, dieser Tom."  
„Wir sind keine Freunde, mehr.. Menschen, die zufällig im selben Körper stecken**. **Seinen Nachnamen hat er mir nie gesagt. Er meint, er habe den Namen abgelegt, schon vor einer ganzen Weile. Er hat ihn zu sehr an seinen Vater erinnert, den er aus tiefster Seele verabscheut, oder so. Und er wird es auch nicht tun, wie er mir so eben gesagt hat."

Luna Hmmte, sagte aber nichts weiter dazu, einen seltsamen Ausdruck auf ihrem Gesicht, den Ginny beim besten Willen nicht deuten konnte.

**TRGW**

Am nächsten Morgen betrat Ginny alleine die große Halle, ohne Luna. Wie oft hatten sie sich auf den Stufen getroffen, auf einander gewartet? Doch an diesem Morgen nicht.

Sie konnte Luna an ihrem Tisch sehen, in ein Gespräch vertieft mit einem Mädchen zwei Jahre unter ihr. Einen Moment lang wollte sie sich zu ihnen setzen, wie sie es so oft getan hatte, aber nach der letzten Nacht fühlte es sich irgendwie.. falsch an. Ja, das war das richtige Wort.

Als hätte die Blonde ihren Blick gespürt, blickte sie genau in diesem Moment auf und zu Ginny herüber, Trauer im Blick, doch sobald sie ihrem Blick begegnete, senkte Luna ihre Augen und wandte sich erneut ihrer Gesprächspartnerin zu.

Kurzentschlossen wollte sie sich daraufhin zu ihrem Haus setzen. Doch sobald sie sich näherte, ging ein Geflüster durch den Tisch. Sie konnte die Abneigung fast schmecken, so stark war sie. Hatte sie etwas getan? Nein, nicht dass sie wusste. Entschlossen, sich von dem Verhalten nicht aus der Ruhe bringen zu lassen, wollte sie sich setzen, doch jedes Mal, wenn sie einen Platz einnehmen wollte, rückten die Schüler zusammen.

Sogar Ron und Harry machten mit, schienen die Anderen sogar an zu stacheln. Daher wehte also der Wind. Was wagten es diese beiden aufgeblasenen Wichtigtuer sich in ihr Liebesleben ein zu mischen, sie redete ihnen doch auch nicht in ihres rein!

Wut stieg in ihr hoch. Das würden sie bereuen, alle. Sie zog ihre Magie um sich zusammen, wie Elektrizität knisterte sie auf Ginnys Haut, ihre Haare wehten, wie von einem heißen Wüstenwind ergriffen. Sie hob die Hand und richtete sie auf einen der Jungen vor Kopf. Ein Blitz zuckte aus ihrem Finger schnellte auf ihn zu und verwandelte sein Frühstück in eine Schar Ratten, die über den Tisch liefen und eine Reihe Mädchen in Furcht und Ekel versetzten. Schreiend sprangen sie auf und liefen durch die Tür, warfen sich auf den Boden und schlugen nach den Pelztieren, die sich in ihren Haaren und ihrer Kleidung tummelten.

Das also hatte Harper James gemeint, was der nächste Schritt sei.

Mit einem zufriedenen Lächeln auf den Lippen stolzierte sie zu Draco, der sie zu sich herüber gewunken hatte.

Blaize und er machten Platz zwischen sich, sodass sie sich setzen konnte. Mit einem von Gewitterwolken verhangenen Gesicht blickte sie zu ihrem Haus hinüber, in Gedanken all die Rezepte aus Salazars Bibliothek durchgehend, auf der Suche nach dem Richtigen. In Gedanken machte sie eine Liste von all denen, die am Tisch auf der anderen Seite der Halle saßen. Sie würden bluten. Ginny wusste noch nicht genau wie, aber sie würde sich was einfallen lassen.

„Sie sind es nicht wert."

„Wer ist was nicht wert?"

„Sie" er deutete zu ihren Leuten, „sind es nicht wert, dass du dir deine Laune verderben lässt."

Ich habe sehr gute Laune. Doch, sag, glaubst du ihnen würdeein Rattengesicht und rosa Tutu stehen?"

„Das ist genau ihr Stil." mischte sich ein Mädchen ein, das Astoria hieß, wie sie später erfahren sollte.

Nicht nur sie warfen hämische Blicke zu ihrem Bruder und seinem besten Freund, die Idee schien den Umstehenden zu gefallen.. Noch erwiderten sie diese ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken, doch das würde sich ändern lassen. Ein fieses Lächeln auf dem Gesicht, begann sich in ihrem Kopf ein Plan zu bilden.

Nur was sie mit Harry anstellen wollte, war ihr nicht klar. Sie wusste von keinen Phobien oder Abneigungen seinerseits, aber es ließ sich sicher etwas wirkungsvolles finden.

**TRGW**

Der Gentleman, der Draco war, begleitete Ginny selbstverständlich zu ihrer ersten Stunde des Tages, trotz dessen, dass sie protestierte und mehr als nur einmal darauf bestand, dass sie keine Leibwache brauche . Er ging nicht weiter darauf ein, und insgeheim war sie froh über seine Gesellschaft. Sie standen hinter einem Wandvorhang und knutschten, fast hätte sie die Ankunft Flittwicks verpasst, Draco kam zu spät, doch schien es ihn nicht weiter zu tangieren.

In der Pause hielten sie Händchen. Wenn schon die ganze Schule über sie redete, so konnten sie es wenigstens genießen.

Als Ron an diesem Abend zu Bett ging, krabbelten zwei Dutzend fetter Spinnen über ihn hinweg.

Er schrie und schrie und versuchte zu entkommen, doch die Vorhänge ließen sich nicht öffnen und es gab niemanden, der ihn hören konnte.

Ginny indes lag in ihrem Bett und lauschte den ungemein beruhigenden Lauten durch ihre Murmel, die sie schon verwendet hatte, um zu erfahren, was der Orden plante.

Wie nützlich es doch war, wenn man sich mit Runen aus kannte.

Die Suche nach den Arachniden war schneller von Statten gegangen, als Ginny gedacht hatte. Besonders, da Ashtaroh ihr suchen geholfen hatten, wusste er doch all die guten Verstecke. Es wimmelte an allen Ecken und Enden von ihnen. Wenn Ron davon wüsste, er würde das halbe Schloss nicht mehr betreten.. Was für Möglichkeiten..

Auch am nächsten Tag saß sie erneut bei den Slytherins, zwischen Draco und Blaize. Die erste Stunde des Tages war Arithmancy, zusammen mit Luna, die nur ein paar Plätze von Ginny entfernt saß, und doch unerreichbar fern. Sie Blickte sie nicht an und wenn Ginny sie ansprach, antwortete sie nur mit ein paar knappen Worten, bevor sie sich wieder abwandte.

So ging das einen Tag nach dem nächsten.

Wenn Ginny und Luna sich im Gang begegneten, schenkte die Ravenclaw ihr nur ein höfliches Nicken oder einen kurzen Gruß. Es schmerzte sie jedes Mal erneut im Herzen. Wie sehr sie ihre beste Freundin vermisste - ihren Beistand, ihre Ruhe und – so seltsam es auch war – so vermisste sie besonders ihre Schrulligkeiten.

Auch Luna war nicht glücklich, das konnte Ginny sehen, und gerne hätte sie ihre Freundin aufgemuntert, doch wie, wenn sie nicht mit Ginny sprach?

Auch wenn es sie störte, so war ihr doch klar, was die Ursache war: Sie brauchte Zeit, um das erzählte zu verarbeiten. Es war keine leichte Kost gewesen, auch für Ginny nicht, die an manchen Tagen immer noch drohte unter der Geschichte zusammen zu brechen. Wie sollte sie es nur schaffen einem Wahnsinnigen Massenmörder den Gar aus zu machen und überhaupt, was hatte sie dazu bei zu tragen dass das Unterfangen zum Erfolg führen konnte? - abgesehen von ihrem Körper. Wie das klang.. als würde sie an einer Ecke stehen, und sich selber für Geld anbieten. Tom schnaubte bei dem Gedanken entsetzt. 

Luna und sie kannten sich aus ihrer Sandkastenzeit, aufgewachsen wie Schwestern, unzertrennlich hatten sie ebenso viele Nächte Zuhause beim Andern verbracht, wie bei sich. Serena, Lunas Mutter, hatte ihnen Geschichten zum Einschlafen vor gelesen und sie später gemeinsam am Küchentisch gelehrt, die Zeichen zu entziffern, die ihnen die Geschichten erzählten, die sowohl Luna als auch Ginny so liebten. Sie hatten gemeinsam Stars nach gefiebert, hatten Nächte lang wach gelegen um sich von den Jungs ihrer Träume zu erzählen und waren letztendlich in unterschiedliche Häuser gewählt worden. Sie erinnerte sich noch gut daran, wie sie mit Lunas Mutter gebacken hatten, wie sie schließlich krank geworden und innerhalb weniger Wochen verstorben war.

Luna war am Boden zerstört gewesen. Sie hatte eine besonders enge Bindung zu ihrer Mutter gehabt. Sie hatte sich in ihre Bücher gestürzt, was sie schließlich nach Ravenclaw geführt hatte.

Trotz dessen, dass sie naturgemäß weniger Zeit mit einander verbrachten, war ihre Freundschaft nicht zerbrochen. Doch wenn es so weiter ging, würde genau das passieren. Ginny spürte, wie sich immer weiter von einander entfernten, wenn sie nicht aufpassten würden sie sich bald nicht mehr richtig kennen.

Es ging um Krieg und Ginny war darin gefangen, wie eine Fliege im Netz. Sie war die Einzige, die Tom helfen konnte, Voldemort zu besiegen. Und seit dem Sommer ging es ihr um mehr: Sie wollte den dunklen Lord nicht einfach nur besiegen, sondern sie wollte dafür sorgen, dass Menschen wie Veruca oder Marie eine Zukunft haben konnten in ihrer Welt.

Was die Sache nicht unbedingt einfacher machte, war, dass ein großer Teil der Schule – besonders Gryffindors und Slytherins – ihr gegenüber eine nicht geringe Abneigung zeigten.

Wo auch immer sie hin kam, gab es entweder Gryffindors, die es ihr übel nahmen, dass sie mit Draco zusammen war, einem Slytherin, der nicht wenigen von ihnen das Leben bereits schwer gemacht hatte – konnte sie denn nicht sehen, dass er schlecht für sie war und warum hatte sie sich gegen die ihren gewandt? - oder Slytherins, die ihr vor warfen, dass sie ihnen ihren Prinzen genommen hatte. Ein Fünftklässler, ihr Prinz. Und überhaupt, was war das für ein Haus, in dem Adelstitel vergeben wurden? Und doch war es irgendwie passend, führten sie sich doch auf wie die Aristokratie zu Anfang des Jahrhunderts, wie sie umher stolzierten und sich wichtiger nahmen als der Rest der Welt. - ausgenommen Draco, der nicht so recht in diese Kategorie zu passen schien, doch dann konnte sie sehen, wie er sich gegenüber seinen Mitschülern verhielt, wie er Gryffindors beleidigte und sich allen gegenüber von oben herab verhielt.

Was für eine Macht doch der Druck von außen sein konnte, zumindest hoffte Ginny, dass er es deswegen tat, und nicht ihr etwas vor spielte und das Andere sein wahres Gesicht war. Doch dann dachte sie zurück an ihren Sommer zusammen, daran, wie er sich vergangenes Jahr ihr gegenüber verhalten hatte und besonders, wie er auf dem Podium gestanden hatte und sich für die Rechte einer Randgruppe eingesetzt hatte. Spätestens dann war ihr klar, wer er wirklich war: ein Freiheitskämpfer, der sich nicht für sich einsetzte, sondern für andere Menschen stritt..

Nach dem Debakel am ersten Tag des Jahres, war sie dazu über gegangen, mit am Slytherintisch zu essen. Zuerst nur, um ihrem eigenen Haus zu entgehen, doch immer mehr der Menschen um Draco und Blaize herum, tauten in ihrer Gegenwart auf. Sie hatten mehr oder weniger feste Sitzplätze. Dracco, Blaize und sie auf der einen Seite, flankiert von Crabbe und Goyle, ihnen gegenüber Daphne Greengras, fast zwei Meter groß, dunkle dünne Haare, die ihr wie schwarzer Seetang über die Schultern fiel. Sie war grobschlächtig, wie eine Statue,die der Handwerker nicht fertig gestellt hatte.

Sie wirkte gefährlich, brutal fast als hätte sie Riesenblut in den Adern, - laut Dracos umfassenden Informationen war sie einhundert Prozent reinblütige Magierin – seit mehreren Generationen.

Entgegen ihres wilden Aussehens und zu Ginnys Überraschung, war sie sanft wie eine Maus und genau so schüchtern. Sie erinnerte sich noch gut daran, wie Hermione erzählt hatte, dass Daphne und sie sich geprügelt hatten und konnte die beiden Bilder nicht in Einklang bringen.

Besonders, nachdem sie zum ersten Mal gesehen hatte, wie Daphne geschickt den Flügel einer jungen Drossel schiente und voller Geduld und Hingabe den Vogel Wochenlang gesund pflegte. Nach dieser Erfahrung war ihr klar, warum jeden Morgen eine Schwalbe an ihren Tisch kam und warum ein junger Wolf mit in ihrem Bett schlief – wie auch immer sie die Erlaubnis durchgesetzt hatte..

Wenn man sie so betrachtete, konnte man sie fast für eine dieser Prinzessinnen aus den Märchen halten, um die sich Tiere scharen um ihnen zu helfen, wenn dagegen nicht sprechen würde, dass sie hässlich war, wie die Nacht und keinen Ton traf, geschweige denn halten konnte.

Astoria, zu ihrer Linken, war das Absolute Gegenteil. War Daphne hässlich und sanft, so war sie wunderschön, ein Traum für jeden Reinblüter. Von zierlicher Gestalt, mit vollen, schwarzen Haaren, die ihr bis zu den Hüften fielen, einer alabasterfarbenen Haut und die Hände im Schoß gefaltet und ihren intensiven, Kornblumen blauen Augen, ihre Schwester gerichtet, wie es nur jüngere Geschwister können, war sie ein Anblick, der jedem Reinblüter das Herz höher schlagen ließ.

Doch der Schein trog. Bereits in ihrem geringen Alter von dreizehn Jahren wusste sie bereits genau, wie sie sie die Menschen um sie herum um den Finger wickeln und somit manipulieren konnte, selbst Professor McGonnagall hatte bereits ein paar mal ihrem Blick nach gegeben, sagte zumindest die Gerüchteküche.

Auch war sie ein unerschöpflicher quell an klatsch und Tratsch, der in jedem Haus jemanden kannte, mit dem sie Informationen austauschen konnte. Wie ein Schwamm sog sie jenes Wissen auf, speicherte es und gab – ihrer Natur als Slytherin folgend - nur einen Teil weiter, den Rest behielt sie für sich.

Die Jüngste ihrer Gruppe war Odette, im Sommer gerade zwölf geworden, war sie dieses Jahr auf Hogwarts gewechselt. Sie war Französin und sprach kaum ein Wort englisch, lernte aber schnell – zumindest all jene Worte, für die verantwortungsbewusste Eltern ihren Kindern den Mund mit Seife wuschen -. Ihre Eltern waren im vergangenen Frühjahr gestorben und sie wurde von ihrer Tante aufgezogen, die ein kleines Haus in London hatte.

Sie wollte die Tochter ihres verstorbenen Bruders so wenig wie möglich aus den Augen lassen, und hätte sie sogar bei sich zu Hause unterrichtet, wenn nicht Freunde von ihr interveniert hätten. So hatte sie das nächst beste getan und sie auf Hogwarts angemeldet, wo sie nie weiter weg war als eine Reise per Flohpulver.

Aufgrund dessen, dass sie kein Wort Englisch sprach, musste sie mit ihrer Ausbildung wieder von vorne beginnen, sie fluchte über den Umstand nicht selten, sehr eloquent und mittlerweile auch in drei Sprachen: ihrer Muttersprache, Französisch, englisch, das sie seit beginn des Schuljahres lernte und Deutsch, die Sprache ihrer Tante. Sie konnte nicht viel, nur ein paar wenige Brocken – hauptsächlich Schimpfworte.

Ihre Tante war Schreinerin und wenn immer Odette sie in den Ferien besucht hatte, hatte sie sich besonders die buntere Sprache gemerkt. Mochte sie auch die Worte nicht verstehen, so begriff sie doch schnell den Sinn dahinter. Nicht nur das. Sie hatte eine Gabe dafür, Dinge durch bloßes Zusehen zu lernen. Mit wachen Augen blickte sie in die Welt. So schnell entging ihr nichts. Dafür fiel es ihr ungemein schwer sich auf Bücher zu konzentrieren, geschweige denn aus ihnen zu lernen.

Umso mehr wunderte es Ginny, dass sie nach Ravenclaw gewählt worden war.

Draco hatte sich ihrer vom ersten Tag an angenommen und verhielt sich ihr gegenüber wie ein großer Bruder, den Odette nicht länger hatte. Von ihrer Familie war sie die einzige Überlebende: ihr Bruder war gestorben, da war sie zehn Jahre alt gewesen. Etwas von wegen einem Unfall wilde Tiere betreffend. Ginny hatte es nicht so genau verstanden, wollte aber auch nicht nachfragen, es schien ein emotionales Thema zu sein.

Odette war wunderschön. Ihre goldblonden locken, die ihr perfektes Gesicht umrahmten und ihre anmutige Gestalt gaben ihr das Aussehen einer Elfe. Wie gerne wäre Ginny wie sie.

Sie war bei Abstand die süßeste unter ihnen, die fluchen konnte, wie ein untoter Seemann. Und doch folgten ihr die Augen sämtlicher Jungen, die auch nur grob in ihrem Alter waren, vielleicht lag es daran, dass sie so anders war, aufregend und ungezähmt.

Sie waren in eine hitzige Diskussion vertieft, was sie den Gryffindors als nächstes antun konnten, als die Posteulen mit Rauschen durch die Fenster der großen Halle geflogen kamen. Ein Anblick, den sie bis heute immer noch genoss.

Smoke, Daphnes Schwalbe, landete vor ihrer Besitzerin und überbrachte ihr eine Schachtel voller Schokofrösche, während Errol sich vor Ginny niederließ, oder mehr abstürzte, er rutschte über den Tisch, warf einen halb leeren Krug Milch um, verteilte Rühreier um sich herum. Er tat noch ein paar keuchende Atemzüge, dann blieb er liegen, ohne auch nur die kleinste Regung. Daphne nahm die Eule mit ihren sanften Händen auf um sie zu untersuchen, doch er war bereits tot. Sie nahm ihr Halstuch ab und wickelte Errol sorgfältig darin ein, damit er im nächsten Leben nicht frieren würde.

Als sie zu ihrer ersten Stunde ging, war sie im Schock. Errol war schon alt, das wusste sie, aber er war immer da gewesen, seit sie denken konnte. Es war seit Jahren klar gewesen, dass er eines Tages von einem Flug nicht mehr zurück kehren würde, aber dass der Tag einmal wirklich kam, damit hatte sie irgendwie nicht gerechnet.

Wie ferngesteuert war sie durch die Flure gelaufen und hätte Draco sie nicht begleitet, sie wäre irgendwo gelandet, nur nicht in ihrem Klassenraum.

Wie nur hatte er sterben können? Sie tastete in ihrer Tasche nach dem Tuch, in das er eingewickelt war. Sie wollte ihn später nahe dem verbotenen Wald begraben, wo es ganz viele Mäuse gab, die er essen konnte – oder auch nicht mehr – nie mehr -, denn er war ja jetzt tot.

Zauberkunst ging vorbei, bevor sie es merkte und alte Runen auch.

In der Mittagspause suchte sie Ron auf. Sein Blick sprach Bände: er wollte sie nicht hier haben, nicht an seinem Tisch, nicht in der Großen Halle und wenn es nach ihm ging, so sollte sie am Besten auch die Schule verlassen. So war er nun einmal ihr Bruder: immer heißblütig und in allem, was er tat war er maßlos.

„Errol ist tot. Ich dachte, du solltest es wissen." Sie kam direkt zur Sache. Solange er so war wie jetzt, so feindselig und aggressiv, wollte Ginny möglichst nicht mit ihm reden. „Ich kann Fred und George nicht finden. Weißt du wo sie sind, ich will es ihnen sagen. Ich will ihn bestatten, wenn du magst, kannst du mitkommen." Ron schwieg. Er sah sie unverwandt an, wie eine Fremde, dann sprach er doch: „Fred und George habe ich in ein verlassenes Klassenzimmer im dritten Stock gehen sehen, im Ostflügel. Ich hätte gegen zwei noch Zeit, wenn du so lange noch warten willst. - Aber ich will da keine Slyterins sehen!" Die letzten Worte waren laut gesprochen und in Dracos Richtung, der gerade an ihnen vorbei ging. Sie nickte, drehte sich um und ging nach ihren Brüdern suchen.

Ohne, dass sie die Chance gehabt hatte, noch etwas zu essen, traf sie sich mit ihren Geschwistern. Harry und Hermione waren auch da, Draco stand einige Meter entfernt, zu ihrer Unterstützung er hielt gerade so viel Abstand, wie von Nöten war, Daphne an seiner Seite.

Sie hoben zusammen die Grube aus. Es ging schnell, auch wenn sie sich zeitweilig im Weg waren und das Loch drei mal so groß wurde wie eigentlich notwendig gewesen wäre.

Ginny nahm Errol vorsichtig aus ihrer Tasche und legte ihn behutsam in sein Grab. Sie sprachen alle ein paar Worte zu ihm, über ihn. Anekdoten, schöne Erinnerungen, bis sie jeder wieder ihre Schaufeln ergriffen und die Erde auf die Eule schütteten.

Ginny wünschte sich während der gesamten Zeremonie, dass Luna sie begleitet hätte. Sowohl Hermione als auch die Zwillinge waren noch immer freundlich zu ihr, doch Ron und Harry warfen ihr ständig giftige Blicke zu, trotz dessen, dass sie sich versprochen hatten um Errols Willen Frieden zu bewahren. Aus demselben Grund war ihr Freund derzeit auch nicht an ihrer Seite, sondern stand rund 20 Meter entfernt unter einer Eiche.

Sie gingen schließlich wieder zurück ins Schloss: Ron und Harry zuerst, Hermione mit schleifend, Ginny zusammen mit den Zwillingen. Als sie das Schloss betrat, konnte sie Luna sehen, die gerade die Treppe hinauf lief zu Verwandlung.

TRGW

Zu Ginnys Maßloser Freude wurde ende September der Duellierclub wieder eingesetzt. Hatte sie bis Dato jedes Jahr in VgddK autoben können, so war der Unterricht bei Umbridge nicht dazu geeignet. Sie hatten nicht ein mal ihre Stäbe benutzen dürfen und wie es aus sah würde sich den Rest des Jahres auch nichts daran ändern. Ginny hatte eine ganze Menge aufgestauter Energie, derer sie sich in Angus' Stunden Luft verschaffte.

Zum Aufbrauchen ihrer Magie und zum Üben neuer Zauber ging sie zwar erneut in die Kammer, aber sie zog doch sich bewegende Ziele vor, sie schätzte die größere Herausforderung.

Draco hatte sich für dieses Jahr zwar erneut eingeschrieben, hatte aber nicht selten zu tun, sodass Ginny mal mit diesem, mal mit jenem übte, je nachdem, wen Angus McCalmick zu ihrem Partner erwählte. In den meisten Fällen war es Pansy Parkinson.

Warum Angus sie beide als Trainingspartner auswählte, war Ginny schleierhaft, da sie beide durchaus in der Lage waren die Große Halle in Schutt und Asche zu legen, wen sie es denn gewollt hätten – und sich die Zeit dafür nahmen. Und nicht einmal hatten sie einen der von ihm gezeigten Flüche geübt, statt dessen versuchten sie ihren Krieg weiter zu führen, den sie bereits im vergangenen Jahr begonnen hatten. Pansy Parkinson war eine von den Slytherins, die

Ginny das Leben schwer gemacht hatte, und nachdem sie nun eine ganze Menge fieser Zauber im peto hatte, probierte sie diese an der Anderen aus und Pansy tat es Ginny gleich. Den Blick voller Abscheu standen sie sich gegenüber, den Zauberstab auf das gegnerische Herz gerichtet, darauf wartend, dass der Andere unachtsam war oder einen Fehler beging, indem er sich ablenken ließ und den Blickkontakt brach. Eine Sekunde reichte aus, um an zu greifen, eine Warnung war in dem Fall vergebens – egal ob es sich um ihren Partner oder die Umstehenden handelte.

Es hatte nicht lange gedauert, und um Pansy und sie hatte sich ein Bereich gebildet, der von keinem anderen Schüler betreten wurde, aus Angst, von einem Verirrten Fluch getroffen zu werden, was nicht nur einmal passiert war, bereits zwei Schüler waren wegen schwerer Verbrennungen im Krankenflügel gelandet und einer, weil ihm so schnell Haar wuchs, dass er binnen weniger Sekunden nichts mehr sehen konnte. Und das waren nur die zwei Wochen seit Wiedereröffnung des Clubs.

Sie ging hinunter zum Abendessen in die Große Halle, als sie Blaize an der Treppe mit einem Ravenclaw ein Jahr über sich flirten sah. Der Schwarzhaarige Halbitaliener machte dem blonden eindeutig schöne Augen, der Andere schien daran deutlich interessiert zu sein. Ron und Harry kamen von hinten angelaufen, sich abfällig über Blaize und Morgan.

„Schau dir Zabini an, wie widerlich. Kann der sich nicht unter seinesgleichen ran machen? Pass auf Morgan, sonst fängst du dir noch was bei ihm!"

„Wer von euch ist eigentlich die Frau – Zabini? Ich könnte Herm' fragen, ob sie dir ein Kleid leiht, sie ist etwa deine Größe. Nur in der Mitte könnte es eng werden!"

„Sicher, dass er da etwas hat? Sieh ihn dir an, er sieht fast wie ein Mädchen aus, da wird 'da unten' auch nicht viel sein."

„Wie siehts aus, soll'n wir nachsehen?"

Doch bevor sie ihre Androhung in die Tat umsetzen konnten, kam Professor McGonnagall die Treppe runter. Der Auflauf, der sich binnen weniger Augenblicke gebildet hatte, zerstreute sich.

Ginny sah hinüber zu Harry und ihrem Bruder, eine Idee begann sich in Ginny zu entwickeln.

Nach dem Mittagessen trat sie auf die Zwillinge zu. Das war ganz klar ihr Metier. Sie erläuterte ihnen ihre Idee, ihre Brüder grinsten breit und schlugen ein.

**TRGW**

Noch immer sprach Luna nicht mit ihr, auch wenn sie langsam aber sicher in ihrer Gegenwart wieder auf zu tauen schien. Seit der Beerdigung Errols waren ihre Blicke nicht mehr halb so feindselig und ein paar mal hatte sie Ginny von sich aus angesprochen. Mit Banalitäten, sicher, aber es war ein Anfang.

Bereits in der zweiten Woche hatte sie sich wieder mit ihrer Gruppe zum Lernen getroffen.

Wie selbstverständlich hatte Ginny Draco mitgebracht, und nach ein paar Treffen war auch Blaize mit von der Partie. Die Anderen Mitglieder waren dieses Jahr auch wieder dabei – ausgenommen Luna. Ein Platz am Tisch blieb frei für sie.

An ihrem Tisch waren die Hausrivalitäten deutlich ab zu lesen: auf der einen Seite saßen Draco und Blaize, auf der anderen Hermione und Neville, Ginny und Colin als Buffer dazwischen, gegen die fast offenen Feindseligkeiten der beiden Gryffindors. Draco indes hielt sein Versprechen, das er Ginny im Sommer gegeben hatte, und äußerte nicht ein schlechtes Wort über ihre Freunde, sondern viel mehr half er ihnen bei ihren Hausaufgaben, und das, obwohl sie es ihm vergolten, dass sie ihm schlecht verholene Beleidigungen an den Kopf warfen.

So seltsam wie es auch war, so war Hermione die erste, die den Slytherins gegenüber aufwärmte. Noch immer stritt sie mit ihnen wer Recht hatte und wie verschiedene Texte zu interpretieren waren, doch immer mehr und mehr ging es um den Inhalt und immer weniger darum, dass der Andere falsch lag.

Besonders Blaize hatte es ihr angetan. Blaize, ein ungemein ruhiger Genosse, hatte ein ähnlich gutes Verhältnis zu Büchern, wie es Hermione und Luna hatten und in Fragen von Geschichte und Recht ungeschlagen. Auf der einen Seite des Tisches unterhielt sie sich mit ihm über die Geschichte von Werwölfen während der Koboldrebellion im Jahre 1877. Wer hätte gedacht, dass Geschichte so spannend sein konnte - Ob Binns das wusste? Sie fragte sich, ob er den Unterricht absichtlich so dröge gestaltete oder ob er es nicht besser wusste.

Auf der anderen Seite des Tisches stritten Hermione und Draco über die Verwendung verschiedener Zutaten für Zaubertränke, wobei sie sich gegenseitig verschiedene Textpassagen zitierten, keiner von beiden in der Lage, den Anderen zu überzeugen.

Ohne Die Stille zu beachten, die sich bei ihrem Eintreten breit machte, nutzte Luna eben diesen Moment, um die Bücherei zu betreten. Sie ging in den hinteren Teil der Regale auf der Suche nach einem Buch und setzte sich unweit Lunas an den nächsten Tisch.

Die Stille zwischen ihnen dauerte noch zwei Wochen an, bis Luna in der großen Halle auf sie zu trat: „Ich kann verstehen, dass du mir nicht von Anfang an die Wahrheit gesagt hast."

Von da an waren sie wieder unzertrennlich, auch wenn sich zwischen ihnen alles geändert hatte. Luna war vorsichtig in ihrer Gegenwart, ein wenig kühl. Es würde noch dauern, Bis alles wieder wie früher sein würde.

Und manchmal hatte Ginny das Gefühl, dass ihre Freundin ihr seltsame Blicke zu warf. Sie glaubte in den Augen Lunas so etwas wie Misstrauen oder Berechnung zu sehen, aber das konnte nicht sein.

Zu ihrem nächsten Treffen und jedem Folgenden, kam Luna nun wieder mit. Sie war die Einzige, die die beiden Slytherins mit Achtung behandelte.

Draco, der sie alle in Zaubertränken bei weitem übertraf, gab ihnen eine ganze Reihe Ratschläge, wie sie ihre Arbeit verbessern konnten und empfahl ihnen einige weiterführende Texte als Hintergrundlektüre, so kam es, dass sie immer mehr und mehr Bücher um sie herum auf ihrem Tisch stapelten, einige mehrere Zentimeter dick.

Ihre Noten wurden immer besser, selbst die von Neville, der trotz allem mit den Beiden nicht warm wurde, näherte sich, wenn auch in kleinen Schritten, einer positiven Note in Zaubertränke. Dank der allgemeinen Unterstützung der Gruppe blühte er jeden Tag ein klein wenig mehr auf. Ginny konnte immer wieder sehen, wie Luna ihm Blicke romantischer Art zuwarf, auch Neville schien ihr nicht abgeneigt zu sein. Hatten sich am Ende zwei gefunden?

Eine Woche später konnte man Neville und Luna bei einem Date beobachten und Hermione und Blaize flirteten im tropfenden Kessel.

Wie ernst es ihm war, wusste Ginny nicht. Sie hatte ihn nicht nur einmal sowohl mit Jungs als auch mit Mädchen flirten sehen, und Ginny war sich über seine Absichten bei keinem mal so richtig klar gewesen. Er gab sich bei jeder seiner Eroberungen Mühe, verlor jedoch dann schnell das Interesse.

Hermione war da durchaus anders. Für die war Treue wichtig. Ob sie wusste, worauf sie sich ein ließ?

Ginny war nicht mit gekommen. Sie hatte Nachsitzen mit Madame Sprout. In der vergangenen Sämtliche ihrer Pflanzen getötet, was ihrer Lehrerin nicht gefallen hatte.

Sie hatten Flaumrosen umgetopft und ihre waren alle bis am ende der Doppelstunde kränklich geworden und bis zum nächsten Morgen gestorben. Die Verbliebenen ihrer Aufzucht besangen den Rest des Tages den Tod ihrer Artgenossen. Ihre Stimmen waren klar und hell. Sie sangen vom Sonnenschein, Schmetterlingen und Bienen und Regen an einem heißen Sommertag. Sie hatte sich richtig losreißen müssen, sonst wäre sie den ganzen Tag stehen geblieben um ihren Stimmen zu lauschen.

Das frustrierende war, dass sie alles richtig gemacht hatte. Sie hatte die Pflanzen sanft in den Schlaf gesungen, hatte sie fest am Stamm gepackt, aus dem Topf gezogen, die Wurzeln gelockert, und sie in einen neuen, größeren, mit Drachenmist gefüllten gepflanzt. - Genau wie in den Büchern beschrieben und wie es ihr sowohl Madame Sprout als auch Luna erklärt hatten.

Luna, die in Herbiology mit Ginny zusammen arbeitete, hatte sich an einem Löwen-Mäulchen verletzt, das sie in einem unachtsamen Moment ins Bein gebissen hatte. Eigentlich verspielt, hatte es dieses Exemplar zu weit getrieben und nicht nur ihre Hose, sondern auch die darunter liegende Haut erwischt. Sie hatte in den Krankenflügel gemusst und Ginny hatte die Arbeit alleine beendet, sodass nur Ginny die Komposthaufen umschichten und Unkraut zwischen den Teufelsschlingen rupfen musste

Eigentlich hatte sie sich in Hogsmeade mit Draco auf ein Picknick treffen wollen. Draco hatte einen abgelegenen Ort gefunden, wo sie ganz unter sich sein konnten, romantisch an einem kleinen Bach gelegen, mit einer Grotte, wo sie schwimmen konnten.

Aber nein, diese verdammten Rosen hatten ihr unter den Händen wegsterben müssen!Sie trat nach einer Steineiche, die daraufhin einige Blätter verlor. Das Laub färbte sich noch in der Luft rot und landete in einem braunen Haufen um sie herum.

„Davon wird es auch nicht besser.." Erschrocken ließ sie den Eimer fallen, dessen Inhalt sich daraufhin auf dem Boden verteilte.

Ein paar Zweige versuchten davon zu kriechen, doch ein dunkler Lederstiefel setzte sie fest. Sie folgte dem Stiefel nach oben, weiter über die dunklen Stoffhosen, über das strahlend weiße Hemd bis hin zu dem schönsten Gesicht auf der Welt: „Draco, was machst du denn hier? Ich dachte, du bist in Hogsmeade?"

„Und dich alleine lassen? Nichts da. Du brauchst eine Pause. Hier, ich habe dir etwas mit gebracht." erst jetzt sah sie den Korb. „Wenn wir unser Picknick nicht in Hogsmeade haben können, dann eben hier. Komm, lass uns raus gehen und die Sonne genießen, was hältst du davon?" Sie strahlte zur Antwort. Er hatte eine ganze Menge Leckereien aus der Küche stibitzt und ein paar Süßigkeiten aus der Stadt organisiert.

Sie saßen im Schatten, und genossen den kühlen Wind auf ihrer Haut, während sie die kalten Häppchen aßen, die er mitgebracht hatte.

Anschließend half er ihr mit ihrer Arbeit. Zu zweit ging es um vieles einfacher und trotz dessen, dass sie eine Weile nur Blödsinn trieben, wurden sie bis zum Abendessen fertig. Beim Verlassen des Gewächshauses schimpften ein paar Papageiensträucher über das Chaos, dass sie zwischenzeitlich angerichtet hatten, als sie sich gegenseitig mit Laub beworfen hatten.

Ginny liebte jeden Teil Dracos, doch besonders den ausgelassenen, den er in einigen wenigen Augenblicken ihr gegenüber zeigte.

Sie fragte sich manchmal, ob alle Reinblüter so waren, so ernst und erwachsen, immer kontrolliert und nie Kind, die wenigen, die sie kannte waren so, der alte Adel zumindest.

**AN2:**

Auch wenn ich keine Reviews brauche, wie ich bereits einige Kapitel vorher gesagt habe, so würde ich mich doch über Kommentare freuen, die mir helfen meinen Schreibstil zu verbessern.

Also wenn sich jemand von euch die Zeit nehmen möchte, einen Kommentar zu hinterlassen, würde ich mich freuen – wie ein Bär..


End file.
